INGAT
by Kayukibana
Summary: Chuuya sudah mencoba melupakannya, namun Dazai berusaha mencoba mengingatkannya/BL Yaoi atoapalah lagi itu/FF pertama setelah beresin profil yang penuh debu dan ff lama habis dihapus temen :v/CHAP 10 APDET END/Selingan AkuAtsu:v/ Warn di chap 1/R-18 content/DLDR?
1. Mabuk

Di sebuah bar di kota Yokohama, Nakahara Chuuya meneguk wine sedikit demi sedikit, dan ia terlihat sangat elegan saat melakukannya. Seperti biasa, ia memakai topi kesukaannya dan mungkin ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Ia menyukai topi itu—bukan, tapi fanatik. Terlepas dari perkataan partnernya dulu kalau ia terlihat jelek saat memakainya.

Hari ini adalah hari santainya, hari tanpa misi. Terima kasih untuk Tuhan atas berkatnya, juga bos pedofil Port Mafia, Mori Ougi, atas kebaikannya. Tugasnya sebagai anggota eksekutif mafia memang merepotkan, ia nyaris tidak punya waktu luang. Namun hari ini, berterima kasih juga kepada Kouyou nee-san yang membujuk si Bos, ia bisa santai meminum anggurnya di bar ini. Walau sebenarnya masih banyak berkas-berkas yang harus dibereskannya nanti.

Awalnya ia ingin mengajak beberapa orang untuk ikut bersamanya, entah itu Hirotsu-san, Gin, Tachihanara, Higuchi atau Akutagawa. Namun ia teringat bahwa ia mengambil cuti ditengah-tengah mereka yang sedang bekerja. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa sendiri di sini, tenang dan damai, hanya ditemani bartender tua berumur setengah abad yang diperkirakan mempunyai istri serta anak-cucu. Ia bisa mengajak mereka lain kali saat semuanya benar-benar memliki waktu luang.

Suara pintu terbuka, bersamaan dengan bel yang berdenting nyaring karenanya. Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas menapak lantai yang mengilat. Dan suara-suara itu berhenti tepat di samping Chuuya.

"Dari seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi ini, kenapa malah kau yang muncul di hadapanku?" Dazai Osamu, dengan kedua tangan yang diselipkan di kantong mantelnya, datang sendirian ke tempat ini. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tidak suka saat ia bertanya hal itu barusan.

"Cih! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," Chuuya dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik sekarang. Ia menghabiskan wine-nya dalam sekali teguk. Ia memang selalu dalam suasana hati yang buruk jika bersama Dazai.

"Sepertinya Tuhan mulai mengutukku," kata Dazai. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia kecewa dan pasrah, seakan ia benar-benar mendapatkan kutukan. Tentu saja, itu hanya dibuat-buat.

"Yah, itu benar." Merogoh kantongnya, Chuuya mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja bar. Ia mengangguk pada sang bartender yang tersenyum, membenarkan posisi topinya, dan berdiri dan beranjak keluar. "Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Silakan nikmati waktumu, Detektif," tambahnya saat ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Dengan sigap, Dazai meraih lengannya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Apa? Sekarang aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu!" kata Chuuya.

"Aku punya prediksi, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku."

"Kalau begitu akan kuhancurkan prediksimu itu!" Chuuya melepaskan tangannya dari Dazai dengan kasar, lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Sekali lagi, Dazai menahannya.

"Setidaknya temani aku beberapa menit," katanya.

"Kupikir kau kecewa karena Tuhan mengutukmu berurusan denganku."

"Yah, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak percaya dengan kutukan." Dazai menarik bibirnya ke atas, membentuk lengkungan yang indah.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Akhirnya Dazai mengatakan maksudnya.

Dahi Cuuya berkerut, mencoba mencerna apa yang dimaksud lelaki kurang waras ini. Ia tahu, kata "makan malam" yang diucapkan Dazai bukanlah makan malam yang biasa. Ia pernah mendengarnya dan mengetahuinya, namun saat itu 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah lupa akan hal berpikir, menghidupkan kembali memori lama yang tersimpan di otaknya. Lalu, ia teringat. Oh, sialan.

"Di mimpi burukmu, Tuan Detektif." Chuuya menolaknya—oh, tentu saja—dengan nada penekanan pada kata "Detektif", mengingatkan profesi Dazai sekarang.

Seakan Dazai tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku berani bertaruh, di mimpi burukmu juga," balas Dazai. Senyumnya kini tampak nakal.

"Mati saja kau!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Soal makan malam."

Chuuya ingat dengan sangat apa yang dimaksud "makan malam" itu. "Makan malam" maksudnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Kouyou-nee san—dan bos Mori—menyebutnya "kencan panas". Terakhir kali mereka melakukannya adalah di sofa pendek di ruangan pribadi Dazai saat pria itu masih menjadi anggota eksekutif Port Mafia.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau menghabiskan malam ini di apartemen tanpamu adalah ide yang lebih baik." Tentu saja Chuuya tidak akan melakukannya, karena masih banyak lembaran-lembaran pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Tapi itu memang ide yang terbaik. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Dazai—secara kemampuan khusus atau kecerdasan—walau ia ingin.

Dazai menarik tubuhnya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel satu sama lain. Dengan keterkejutan, tanpa sengaja Chuuya meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Dazai yang bidang.  
Chuuya tidak bisa menahan hawa panas di belakang lehernya yang mulai merambati ke seluruh wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang yang tidak ia tahu penyebabnya. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat, hingga dagunya menyentuh dada bidang lawan bicaranya. Dazai memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dimaksudkan untuk memotong besi. Aroma parfum yang ia pakai tercium dengan jelas, hembusan napas yang lambat terasa di kulitnya. Kedua hal itu mengingatkan Chuuya akan memori terlarang mereka yang ia coba lupakan.

"Ehem."

Suara dehaman sang bartender menyelamatkan Chuuya. Dazai melepaskan tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan Chuuya yang menarik diri. "Ini bukan ide yang bagus, kau tahu." Chuuya membenarkan topinya, berbalik badan dan segera keluar dari pintu.

Langkahnya begitu cepat saat ia menyadari senja sudah tiba. Wajahnya masih panas, terima kasih untuk Dazai sialan itu. Rasanya memalukan ia harus mengingat kejadian tadi. Oh, ayolah. Bar itu tempat umum, walaupun tempat tadi sunyi dan hampir tidak ada orang. Chuuya merasa Dazai lupa kalau ia mudah teringat akan hal-hal seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia mulai bersumpah tidak akan mengingat hal itu lagi dan segera membunuh Dazai secepatnya.

Chuuya berbelok, sengaja mengambil jalan yang sunyi dan gelap, sebuah jalan sempit yang dibuat oleh 2 gedung yang hampir berdekatan dan nyaris berdempetan. Dahinya terdapat perempatan saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Ia berhenti dan berbalik badan, mendapatkan sosok Dazai yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Jangan ikuti aku, dasar gila!" teriak Chuuya. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya yang terpendam sekali lagi. "Maniak bunuh diri! Hidung belang! Tempat pembuangan perban! Mati sana!"  
Setelah berteriak seperti orang stress, Chuuya kembali berbalik badan dan melangkah dengan dongkol. Sialnya, Dazai membalas kata-katanya, membuatnya kembali berhenti melangkah.

"Mafia mungil!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MUNGIL?!"

Dazai tertawa, lalu melangkah dan menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Chuuya. "Tapi kau memang mungil, Chuuya. Tidak berubah sama sekali semenjak aku keluar dari Port Mafia."

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu! PASTI!"

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Dazai menepuk-nepuk kepala Chuuya yang tertutupi topi. Lalu ia mendekatkan tubuh Chuuya sekali lagi dan mencium bibirnya dengan hangat.

Oh, tidak.

Chuuya mencoba menarik diri, namun Dazai memeluknya, membuat mereka semakin mendekat satu sama lain. Saat itu pula, ketika kehangatan menyerang darahnya, Chuuya menghembuskan napas ke dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya terbuka di bawah bibir Dazai.

Ciuman itu tidak kasar, namun juga tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai ciuman yang lembut. Dazai menyelipkan lidahnya di antara gigi-gigi Chuuya, menekan bibirnya yang lembut, lidahnya berputar di dalam mulutnya. Di antara ciuman itu, Chuuya tanpa sengaja mengingat kenangan erotis mereka. Di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu ia ingat, di mana Dazai berada di atasnya bertelanjang dada, masih tampak seksi walau sebagian dari tubuhnya diperban. Rambut coklat tua yang pendek menyentuh wajahnya dan senyuman menggoda yang penuh dengan arti erotis membuatnya menjadi tak sabaran.

Dazai Osamu, entah bagaimana ia melakukannya, selalu bisa membuatnya terangsang, gelombang gairah yang melanda seperti badai, tapi ia bukan tipe yang sadis. Di dalam pikirannya, ia melihat Dazai menyingkirkan rambutnya dari wajahnya, mencium kelopak matanya, menurunkan pinggangnya saat ia memasukkan dirinya. Desahan, napas yang cepat dan tidak teratur, suara berdenyit dari tempat tidur atau apapun yang ada di sana menjadi saksi bisu mereka. Aroma parfum, pengharum ruangan, keringat, angin malam dan bercinta mereka bercampur aduk di udara dan menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Seprai putih yang semula rapih menjadi kusut tak beraturan. Kakinya membelit pinggang Dazai, melengkungkan tubuhnya saat gelombang kenikmatan pertama mencapai dirinya. Dazai, yang sudah mencapai batasnya, memaksa masuk lebih dalam, membuat Chuuya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak dikenalinya sebagai suaranya sendiri, dan meremas seprai kusut itu erat-erat. Mengingat itu semua membuat Chuuya bersandar pada Dazai.

Namun logika menyadarkannya, membuatnya menarik diri dengan kasar. Napasnya tak beraturan saat ia mengelap mulutnya sendiri, seakan cara itu bisa menghapus jejak yang Dazai buat di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh, ya?!" Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya, bunuh saja aku. Borgol dan siksa aku," balas Dazai dengan raut wajah mengejek. Kata-katanya mengandung arti yang berbeda dari yang diucapkannya.

Chuuya mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap memukul Dazai. Namun, jari-jari kokoh Dazai melingkupinya, menghentikan niatnya, mengecup dahinya dan meletakkan dahinya di dahi Chuuya yang tertutup poni panjang.

"Percuma, Chuuya. Aku tahu apa yang tadi kau pikirkan," bisiknya.

"HAH?! A-a-apa?!" Tentu saja, Chuuya merasa tertangkap basah. Ia menjadi kikuk dalam sekejap.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama." Dazai menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan kalimatnya barusan. Sikap Dazai terlalu tenang di tengah-tengah kekhawatiran Chuuya. "Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku. Prediksiku selalu tepat."

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku, doa Chuuya dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Chuuya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Sudah jelas, bukan?" bisik Dazai sekali lagi, bisikannya terasa menggoda di telinga Chuuya. "Yang kuinginkan adalah kau. Untuk malam ini."

"Karena itu kau mengajakku makan malam?"

"Ya."

"Karena itu juga kau barusan..."

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada Mori-san untuk menculikmu malam ini."

Chuuya benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan hawa panas yang merambati wajahnya, tidak ketika ada Dazai yang mencoba menggodanya dan berhasil. Dan ia tidak bisa menolak kata-katanya. Dazai menarik kepalanya dan menatap Chuuya tepat di mata. "Aku punya Chardonnay atau Shiraze," katanya.

"Terserah kau saja," Chuuya pasrah.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Dengan lembut, Dazai kembali mencium mantan partnernya yang pendek—bukan, kurang tinggi—itu. Ciuman itu tak lebih dari sekedar kecupan biasa. Chuuya menutup mata, merasakan betapa lembutnya ciuman itu juga sedikit getaran geli di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang dibenci tidak bisa dibenci selamanya," kata Dazai setelah melepaskan kecupan itu. Ia tersenyum sehingga wajahnya yang tampan menjadi semakin tampan. "Dan aku tidak selalu membencimu."

Tiba-tiba Chuuya ambruk di depan dadanya. Dazai membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan Chuuya. Namun, sekarang Chuuya sudah menyerah pada api gairah yang berdiam di dirinya selama 4 tahun terakhir.

"Karena itulah, cepatlah! Dasar bodoh!" Chuuya mengucapkan itu dengan nada kesal dan tidak sabaran. Ekspresi wajahnya sekarang mungkin bisa membuat seluruh lelaki dengan pangkat seme siap menerkamnya.

Dazai tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam, menggendong Chuuya dengan gaya bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar apartemennya di asrama Agensi Detektif.

"Kurasa aku akan memainkan 10 ronde malam ini."

"APA?!"

Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Nakahara Chuuya

* * *

INGAT

Bungou Stray Dogs from Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35

This Fanfic by Me

Soukoku(Dazai x Chuuya)

Rated M (bagi yang belom cukup umur jangan dibaca, mimisan bukan tanggung jawab gue :v)

This fanfic full some AU, TYPO, OOC, or anything

* * *

A/N: Yak,, inilah ff setelah profil ini dipermak karena insiden "kejutan ultah" yang bkin gue shock :v. jadi gini, katanya *temen gue* dia ngerjain gue pake ffnya dihapus segala, terus diganti ama dujin gitu. baru aja sih, tanggal 5 januari ini, tapi kan gue ultah 5 mei :v  
jadilah profil ini kehapus semua ama dia :v. lalu, gue memutuskan diremake saja ulang, mumpung gue udah balik dari kubur-bukan, maksud gue bangkit dari write and art block :v *iya, gue suka ngegambar ama nulis juga*, dia juga udah minta maaf, dan semuanya berjalan lancar :v

jadi maaf u_u sekali lagi maaf karena ffnya terhapus :(

Btw ff ini baru chap 1 ya, chap 2 mungkin besok atau lusa :v dan mungkin mulai sekarang, judul dan semacamnya akan berada dibawah, setiap chap pertama *biargreget* :v

akhir kata... makasih telah pengertian (apaan)

Sayonara~


	2. Kencan Panas

Chapter 2: Kencan Panas

"Hoi, Dazai sialan! Lepaskan aku! Apa maksudmu 10 ronde, hah?! Turunkan aku!"

Chuuya, dengan tubuhnya yang digendong seperti pengantin wanita, meronta-ronta sambil memukul pundak Dazai agar pria itu melepaskannya. Sayangnya, Dazai tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Ia terus melangkah hingga mereka sampai di apartemen khusus Agensi Detektif Bersenjata.

Matahari benar-benar akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Langit berubah warna menjadi biru tua kehitaman yang begitu gelap. Hanya ada beberapa surai oranye di ujung langit barat yang akan segera menghilang beberapa menit lagi, setelah matahari benar-benar beristirahat dari kegiatannya menyinari kota Yokohama. Di saat itu juga Dazai melepaskan Chuuya, tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau sendiri yang minta, kan?" kata Dazai pada akhirnya membalas umpatan Chuuya tadi. Ia merogoh kantong mantelnya, mencari-cari kunci pintu apartemennya

"Kan kau yang ingin duluan!" sewot Chuuya. "Lagian buat apa kau menggendongku, hah?!" tambahnya.

"Agar kau tidak kabur."

"KAU KIRA AKU INI HEWAN BURUAN?!"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab oleh Dazai, tergantikan dengan suara kunci yang terbuka dan daun pintu yang didorong ke dalam. Ia membiarkan Chuuya masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam ruangan bergaya Jepang sederhana dengan lantai yang beralaskan papan kayu dan 6 _tatami_ di ruangan tengah. Jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka dihiasi tirai hijau, sedikit terbuka untuk mendapatkan angin segar dari luar, menampakkan cahaya bulan yang lemah di ruangan gelap ini.

Dazai mengunci sekaligus memasang gerendel pintunya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, membiarkan Chuuya berhenti di belakang pintu geser ruang tengah yang terbuka dan memperhatikan ruangan yang sempit ini. Menyalakan sebuah korek api, ia menghidupkan lilin aromaterapi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Aroma _musk_ yang berasal dari lilin tersebut mulai menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Sekarang ruangan ini tampak remang-remang karena lilin itu. Cahaya bulan sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari jendela, walau sedikit.

Sebuah suasana yang tidak asing bagi Chuuya.

Mata Chuuya fokus pada 2 futon yang sudah direbahkan bersisian di atas _tatami_. Terlihat rapi, seakan siap menjadi saksi bisu dari kegiatan mereka berdua malam ini. Dazai sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana?" Dazai berbalik, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mantelnya. Ia tersenyum, bangga dengan hasilnya.

"Sebuah ruangan yang buruk," Hanya itu yang ditanggapi Chuuya. "Ruangan yang sangat buruk untuk ditinggali oleh seorang mantan anggota eksekutif termuda dan terkejam Port Mafia."

Dazai terkekeh. "Setidaknya kau merasa familiar dengan suasana yang kubuat ini."

Oh, tentu saja Chuuya merasa familiar. Aroma _musk_ yang tercium dengan jelas, cahaya lilin yang muram dan yang lainnya, semua itu pernah ia rasakan 4 tahun yang lalu, saat si maniak bunuh diri itu masih di Port Mafia. Perbedaannya hanyalah dari segi ruangannya yang berubah—dari barat klasik yang istimewa menuju gaya Jepang sederhana, perubahan yang drastis—dan Dazailah yang membuat suasana ini. Biasanya ia yang selalu menyiapkan segalanya, termasuk menyalakan lilin beraroma _musk_ itu.

 _Jangan pergi,_ kata-kata itu muncul tiba-tiba di kepala Chuuya. Ia memegang kepalanya, pusing. Sebuah kalimat aneh yang ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu datang kepadanya. Tapi rasanya ia mengetahui kalimat itu, tapi dari siapa? Kapan? Dimana?

Kini Dazai menuju dapurnya, yang sedikit lebih modern dari ruangan lainnya. Ia membuka lemari di sana, mengambil sebotol anggur dari dalamnya. Ia tidak menawarkannya pada Chuuya, melainkan hanya ditaruh di dekat bak cuci, menuangkannya ke dalam 2 gelas anggur yang terbuat dari kaca bening, warnanya terlihat seperti darah manusia yang siap diminum para vampire. Chuuya memperhatikannya, ia teringat dengan sosok Dazai 4 tahun yang lalu. Pria yang selalu dililit perban di tubuhnya itu pernah menuangkan anggur di gelasnya sendiri, namun ia tidak meminumnya, justru disiramkan ke tubuh Chuuya yang pada saat itu sedang dalam kondisi telanjang bulat dengan tangan yang diikat kuat ke atas dengan sebuah dasi. Setelah itu, Dazai meminum anggur itu dari tubuhnya, menjilatinya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Chuuya masih ingat bagaimana rasanya, sensasi geli yang aneh menyelimuti dirinya saat itu. Itu sudah lama sekali, sebuah 'kencan panas' mereka yang entah keberapa, saat Chuuya mendapatkan hukuman karena kelalaiannya sendiri dan Dazai _menghukumnya_.

 _Sialan. Kenapa ia harus ingat dengan hal seperti itu?_

Seharusnya ia segera membunuh Dazai, menendangnya atau apapun yang bisa membuat pria itu kehilangan nyawanya, seperti yang ia inginkan biasanya. Namun emosinya yang lain menolaknya. Sebuah perasaan berbunga-bunga yang tercampur dengan api gairah yang selalu berdiam di dalam dirinya, yang dalam beberapa waktu belakangan padam entah mengapa. Dazai adalah bahan bakar dari api itu sendiri, membuat api di dirinya begitu membara, api dari gairah seksualnya.

Akal sehat terkadang selalu kalah saat gairah menguasai, bisa jadi ditendang jauh-jauh saat itu terjadi. Itulah yang terjadi pada Chuuya sekarang. Ia melihat ke dalam mata batinnya, Dazai membisikkan kata-kata romantis yang terdengar hampa dan menggelikan ditelinganya. Chuuya hanya mendengus menahan tawa saat mendengarnya, sementara Dazai dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar menyatukan dirinya degan Chuuya, membuat lelaki bersurai oranye ini berteriak kecil. Dazai tertawa rendah, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, memberikan kenikmatan pada Chuuya yang menginginkannya. Senyumnya berkembang cepat saat melihat wajahnya yang menggoda; mata yang sayu, bibir yang sedikit terbuka dengan saliva di sudut bibirnya, dan yang lainnya. Suaranya sudah berubah, lidahnya terus melantunkan nama Dazai. Saat itu juga, Dazai memaksa masuk lebih dalam, membuatnya bergerak tidak nyaman namun merasa kenikmatan.

Seketika, sesuatu menjadi tegang dan keras di antara kedua paha Chuuya.

Dazai berbalik badan, menatap punggungnya denngan tatapan yang dirasa begitu berat di pundaknya.

Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Benar-benar sialan._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinga Chuuya, lalu berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Dazai membungkuk, memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Ia menyingkirkan surai oranye dari belakang leher Chuuya. Napasnya terasa hangat menerpa kulitnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyentuhkan bibirnya ke tengkuknya. Tidak lama, tapi sentuhan yang singkat dari bibirnya itu berhasil membuat Chuuya merasa bergetar, sebuah getaran geli jauh di dalam dirinya, percampuran antara rasa gaul dan manis penanda mulainya rangsangan seksualnya yang begitu besar.

Saat itu juga, Chuuya menarik lengannya.

Ia membawa Dazai ke ruang tengah dan berhenti di depan futon. Ia berbalik dan menjatuhkan Dazai ke atas salah satu futon yang empuk. Keterkejutan tampak di mata Dazai yang terbelalak. Chuuya tidak memperhatikan hal itu, Ia berfokus pada Dazai dan dirinya sendiri.

' _Kencan panas' kali ini... mungkin akan lebih panas dibandingkan yang dulu._

 _BRUK!_

Suara itu terdengar ke seluruh ruangan sempit ini. Selimut _futon_ yang semula rapi kini tampak sedikit kusut. Api lilin bergoyang-goyang karena guncangan dari _tatami_ yang berderit. Chuuya menahan tubuh Dazai di bawahnya, ia menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua lututnya. Topi yang ia pakai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh di samping mereka. Sebagian rambutnya menyentuh pipi Dazai. Ia memandang ke dalam mata Dazai yang merah kecoklatan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu dengan lembut mencium bibirnya.

Chuuya menutup matanya, merasakan kenyalnya bibir Dazai yang menerima ciumannya. Dazai membuka mulutnya, menjilati bibir manis Chuuya yang beraroma wine. Ia menarik kepala Chuuya mendekat, memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya sebelum akhirnya Chuuya menurutinya.

Tidak hanya mengabsen deretan gigi yang berbaris rapi, tapi juga menjelajahi seluruh bagian dalam mulut masing-masing. Dazai menelusuri langit-langit mulut Chuuya, dibalas Chuuya dengan hal yang sama. Lidah mereka sempat bertarung untuk sesaat, mengisap saliva masing-masing. Desahan yang tertahan dari Chuuya terdengar seksi di telinga Dazai, membuatnya semakin semangat menikmati mulut Chuuya.

"Umph... M-mh..." Chuuya meremas _futon_ di bawahnya, dadanya terasa sesak karena kehabisan napas. Dazai mengerti, ia melepaskan Chuuya untuk sementara. Saat Chuuya mengambil napas, Dazai kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chuuya dengan tidak sabaran.

Cukup lama bagi mereka, dan juga cukup keras. Gairah yang dirasakan kedua orang itu terlampau jelas untuk diingat dan dirasakan. Kehangatan mulai meresap ke dalam pembuluh darah mereka. Rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan serta libido yang meninggi tercampur menjadi satu, menghasilkan rasa tidak puas pada diri mereka masing-masing hingga ke taraf _ingin-lebih-dari-ciuman-ini_. Tangan Dazai menelusuri sisi wajah Chuuya, kemudian rambut dan belakang lehernya. Jari-jarinya menemukan _pengganggu_ , ia melepaskan mantel dan cardigan hitam Chuuya, juga membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Chuuya melakukan hal yang sama; ia melepaskan kancing kemeja Dazai, meraba dadanya yang bidang yang terbalut oleh perban, sementara lidah mereka masih asyik bermain-main.

Sebelum Chuuya bertindak lebih jauh, Dazai mendekapnya, mengisap seluruh saliva yang keluar dari mulut Chuuya dan menelannya. Lenguhan yang tertahan kembali terdengar. Chuuya meremas erat selimut _futon_ , kali ini lebih erat. Tubuhnya bergetar di atas tubuh Dazai. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka menarik diri. Seuntai saliva tergantung di antara bibir mereka.

Dazai terkekeh, "Kau semakin berani, ya? Chuuya..."

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Chuuya.

Dazai tertawa rendah, suaranya terdengar menggoda. "Bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya? Dulu kau tidak pernah seagresif ini. Malahan kau dulu tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman dengan lidah," ia berkata dengan nada bernostalgia.

"HAH?!"

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, senyumannya kini lebih lebar dan nakal. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya saat ia berkata, "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, Chuuya. Apapun."

Bibir Chuuya membentuk kerutan yang sangat rapat, lalu ia mendecih. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

Chuuya mencium sisi wajahnya, meraba dan menyentuh tubuh Dazai semampunya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri bagian dadanya, kemudian perutnya yang rata, terus ke bawah hingga ia berhadapan dengan bagian retsleting celananya yang terlihat sedikit menonjol. Tangannya meraba tonjolan itu di balik celananya yang masih membungkus bagian bawah Dazai. Ia mengelusnya, mengharapkan benda itu semakin membesar seiring perlakuannya yang nakal.

Dazai merubah posisinya; ia duduk di hadapan Chuuya sementara Chuuya memisahkan kedua kaki Dazai, membuka kancing dan retsleting celananya, melepaskan semua _pengganggu_ itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Whoa!" Kejantanan Dazai tegak berdiri, hampir menyentuh pipinya, terlihat siap bersedia mendapatkan layanan spesial dari Chuuya.

Pertama, ia memegang penis itu dengan sebelah tangan, memijatnya dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun, menekannya dari ujung ke ujung, memberikan sensasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya pada Dazai, sebuah sensasi yang nikmat tiada tara. Namun itu belum seberapa.

Chuuya mengocoknya, dengan mulut dan lidahnya yang menjahili 2 bola yang menganggur di sana. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mencium sisi-sisi penisnya, dengan sedikit gigitan yang menyengat, dan maenjilat ujungnya dengan ujung lidahnya. Rasa geli yang didapatkan Dazai memang tidak tertahankan—bahkan ia sampai meremas _futon_ saking menikmatinya—terlebih saat dicampur dengan kehangatan yang muncul saat epnisnya yang besar memasuki mulut Chuuya. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menutup kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang dibuat dari salivanya sendiri. Ia membiarkan ujungnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, gigi dan gusinya. Menggigit-gigit kecil di berbagai sudut, tidak meninggalkan satu senti pun untuk dilayani. Tapi Chuuya tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara desahan saat melakukannya—ia menahannya. Rasanya memalukan jika Dazai mendengar suara erotis dari mulutnya.

Dazai mengetahui ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang membuatnya bergairah. Karena itu, ia menekan kepala Chuuya, memaksanya memasukkan kenjantanannya semakin dalam hingga hampir menyentuh tenggorokannya. "HUMPH!" Chuuya berteriak kecil, lalu ia mendelik ke arah Dazai dengan tatapan yang tajam, kemarahan tampak di lensa matanya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya melengkungkan sebelah alisnya.

 _Si maniak bunuh diri sialan ini..._

Chuuya melepaskannya sementara. "Aku mengerti, bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. Lalu ia kembali mengemut benda sialan itu. Begitu kasar, begitu nakal dan begitu menggoda. Kali ini ia tidak menahannya, lenguhan seksi terdengar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia menahan kedua paha Dazai dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkannya tetap terbuka agar bisa memberikannya ruangan untuk menaklukkan benda ini. Sepertiya ia berniat untuk membuat Dazai 'keluar' terlebih dahulu.

Ia semakin menikmatinya.

"Mmmhh... n-nghh... haahh... Dazai..." desah Chuuya. Wajahnya memerah saat ia mengemut bola-bola Dazai yang menganggur.

"Kau tampak seksi untukku, Chuuya." Dazai memujinya. "Aku senang kau memanggilku dengan suara seperti itu."

Chuuya berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak membutuhkan kata-kata manismu, bego!" Kemudian ia melanjutkan layanannya.

Dazai menarik dagunya, membuat Chuuya benar-benar berhenti menggodanya. Ia mencium bibir Chuuya yang basah karena saliva, begitu kasar dan penuh semangat. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ , api lilin kembali bergoyang karenanya. Ia juga membuka seluruh pakaian Chuuya, seluruh _pengganggu_ yang akan menghalanginya _memakan_ tubuh Chuuya.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Chuuya. Kini ia telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai kain apapun yang menutupi dirinya. Kondisinya sama seperti dulu; dada yang bidang, kulit putih yang cukup mulus, kedua kaki yang terbuka karena dipisahkan oleh kedua kaki Dazai, wajah yang menggoda, dan beberapa rona merah di seluruh tubuhnya. Ah, di sana juga ada beberapa bekas ciuman dan gigitan yang kini mulai memudar, hasil dari kelakuan Dazai 4 tahun yang lalu, yang begitu nakal dan kejam—tapi tidak terlalu. _Adik kecil_ -nya berdiri tegak, seakan meminta sentuhan dari mulut dan lidah Dazai. Dan jangan lupakan ujung dadanya yang sangat ia suka, yang selalu berwarna merah muda setiap kali Dazai melihatnya, terlihat begitu menggoda pikirannya. Tambahan _futon_ sebagai pengganti kasur _double size_ dan napasnya yang begitu memburu membuat Chuuya lebih dari sekedar seksi dan tidak sabaran, lebih dari sekedar seorang Nakahara Chuuya.

Dazai terus memerhatikannya.

Ia mulai berpikir apakah ia akan bisa merasa bosan dengan mantan partnernya ini.

"Jangan dilihat terus, bodoh!" seru Chuuya. Dari kata-katanya, ia memang tidak sabaran, tapi entahlah. Apakah itu karena ketidaksabarannya atau karena malu, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Dazai tertawa geli saat mendengarnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya melamun," jawabnya. Ia menahan tubuh Chuuya di bawah. "Yang tadi itu benar-benar menakjubkan, Chuuya. Aku rasa itu salah satu perubahan darimu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima pujian darimu!"

Dazai tertawa. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Jadi, kau mau _yang biasa_ atau _yang normal?_ "

Chuuya mengernyitkan dahi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang aneh.

"Ha? Bukannya itu sama saja?"

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda."

Chuuya lupa bahwa Dazai bisa sangat menjengkelkan.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau mulai lupa, Chuuya." Senyuman Dazai segera menghilang.

Ada sebuah jeda, dimana Dazai membiarkan Chuuya berpikir untuk kembali mengingat memorinya. Memori itu sudah berumur 4 tahun, sudah lama sekali. Sangat wajar jika ia melupakannya. Tentang _yang biasa_ dengan _yang normal_ , apa maksudnya?

15 detik berlalu...

Chuuya mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia ingat; dan itu bukan hal yang baik. _Yang biasa_ adalah yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu, sementara _yang normal_ adalah yang normal untuk manusia dari dunia bawah seperti dirinya.

"Kurasa _yang biasa_ lebih baik," jawabnya. Ia tampak ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah?" Lagi, senyum Dazai berkembang sempurna. "Kalau begitu..."

"A-aangh, Dazai. Tu-tunggu..."

Dengan semangat, Dazai mencium wajahnya, kemudian lekuk lehernya yang jenjang, lalu turun menelusuri lekuk tenggorokannya. Jemari-jemarinya menjelajah dan mempelajari setiap lekukan-lekukan di tubuhnya, dari atas ke bawah. Ia tidak meninggalkan satu sisi pun saat mencicipi tubuh Chuuya yang sempurna. Itu adalah hobinya, hobi yang kedua setelah hobi bunuh diri.

"A-aah, Dazai..." sekali lagi, Chuuya memanggil namanya. Suaranya yang seksi ditambah dengan desahan yang menggoda benar-benar membuat suara yang dikeluarkan Chuuya menjadi lebih indah. Ia menarik kepalanya ke belakang, tidak bisa menahan rasa geli di tubuhnya. Ia bergetar hebat saat bibir Dazai turun menemui dada bidangnya, menemukan ujungnya ynag selalu berwarna merah muda itu. Ia memainkan salah satunya dengan lidah dan giginya, sementara yang lain ia mainkan dengan jari-jarinya.

Seketika, ruangan itu masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar Chuuya. Semua sensasi berpusat pada Dazai. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya sendiri, menyerahkan dirinya pada Dazai sepenuhnya. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, sebuah perasaan yang ia simpan di dalam hati.

 _._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _._

Napasnya yang begitu memburu saat Dazai mencium paha dalamnya, memberikan sebuah jejak kecil dimana itu akan menjadi bukti bahwa Chuuya milik Dazai seorang. Ia semakin liar berpetualang di tubuhnya, membuatnya bergerak tidak nyaman namun merasa sangat kenikmatan. Sudah pasti hal itu dianggap Dazai sebagai permohonan untuk melakukan yang lebih.

Chuuya menarik kepalanya, mencium Dazai dengan kasar. Dazai membiarkannya, lagipula ia menyukai Chuuya yang seperti ini.

"Chuuya," Dazai menyebut namanya saat Chuuya melingkarkan pergelangan tangannya di lehernya.

Ia sudah siap. Malam ini akan terasa sangat liar.

Seperti yang seharusnya.

Dazai dengan perlahan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Chuuya. "A—aaangh!" Chuuya tersentak, rasanya baru pertama kali ia melakukan ini.

Tentu tidak, ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya. Jika mau disebut 'yang pertama kali', maka alasan yang tepat adalah karena sudah 4 tahun berlalu mereka tidak melakukannya.

"Ini baru ujungnya, Chuuya." Dazai memberitahu, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Aku tahu, makarel bodoh!"

Dengan hati-hati, Dazai kembali memajukan pinggulnya.

"HUAAAA!"

"Ukh, Chuuya. Kau terlalu sempit," kata Dazai. Sekarang, ia benar-benar sudah memasuki tubuh Chuuya. "Apa karena kau terlalu pendek, ya?" Ia meledek Chuuya sembari tertawa.

Tapi, ejekan itu tidak dibalas Chuuya, melainkan sebuah isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dazai terkejut, matanya membelalak saat melihat air mata yang turun dari sudut matanya.

Chuuya... menangis?

"S-sakit..." lirihnya. Ia meringis saat Dazai selesai menyatukan tubuhnya dengan dirinya. Tuhan, ini sakit sekali. Chuuya tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan menjelaskannya, tapi ini benar-benar sakit.

Benar-benar seperti saat pertama kali melakukannya.

Dazai tersenyum simpul, ia membisikkan kata-katanya yang terdengar menggelikan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Chuuya." Salah satu tangannya menghapus air matanya.

Chuuya menggigit bibirnya. "Bukankah... lebih baik kita hentikan saja?"

"Kau yang memintanya, bukan?"

Chuuya menelan salivanya, merasa gugup akan dirinya sendiri. Di bagian bawahnya sekarang terasa sempit, penuh, semua itu karena Dazai. Ia bisa merasakan kejantanan orang itu berdenyut di dalam dirinya.

Dazai menghampiri telinganya, berbisik dengan lembut di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chuuya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," katanya mengulang ucapannya barusan.

Seketika, Chuuya merasakan _de javu_.

 _._

 _Jangan pergi..._

 _._

"O-Osamu..."

Pipi Dazai memerah, Chuuya memanggil namanya. Benar-benar namanya. Perasaan bahagia melambung di dalam dirinya. Ia tersenyum simpul, dan dengan suara yang terdengar serak, ia menarik pinggulnya.

Nakahara Chuuya benar-benar menyerah pada gairahnya sendiri.

"Aku mulai, Chuuya." Lalu ia menekan penisnya dalam-dalam.

"O-OSAMU! AAAHHNN~!"

Sentakan demi sentakan Dazai berikan untuk Chuuya. Begitu dalam, begitu cepat, dengan sedikit goyangan di pinggulnya mencari titik kenikmatan milik Chuuya. Jari-jemari Chuuya terbenam di pundaknya, kedua kakinya membelit pinggang Dazai, memaksanya masuk semakin dalam. Sesekali Dazai mencubit putingnya yang menganggur, menambah kenikmatan yang tersalurkan pada diri Chuuya.

"Aaah... aaahhh... nngaah... Osamu..." desahan Chuuya kini semakin terdengar jelas. Ia tidak mau tahu apakah tetangga Dazai mendengarnya atau tidak, yang sangat jelas adalah bahwa ia sedang bersama Dazai sekarang.

'Kencan panas'. Bercinta. Malam yang sungguh liar.

Sebuah ingatan yang tidak jelas muncul di kepala Chuuya. Mungkin 4 tahun yang lalu, setelah mereka menghabiskan malam mereka yang sungguh panas, Dazai berbisik kepadanya.

 _"Maaf, Chuuya. Ini yang terakhir kali."_

Tidak, ia tidak mau menerima semua hal itu.

"Jangan pergi..."

Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata dari Chuuya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Osamu."

Kaki Chuuya memeluk pinggang Dazai semakin erat, seolah tak mau berpisah. Air mata terus mengaliri matanya, jatuh ke atas _futon_ dan membuat benda itu basah. Matanya sayu, berkilau karena air mata. Ia berbisik pelan, begitu pelan hingga terdengar seperti bisikan yang aneh.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Dazai terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu, Chuuya." Sekali lagi, ia menghentakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Chuuya.

"Aaaannghh... Hwaaahh... O-sa... AAAAHHHN!"

Cairan putih keluar dari penis Chuuya, menyirami perutnya dan Dazai. Namun, ia belum selesai. Dazai sama sekali belum merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Napas Chuuya serasa dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya, terasa sangat sesak di dadanya.

"Kau tahu, ini malam yang menakjubkan untukku." Dazai berkata pelan.

"Aahn... Osamu... haaahh... nnaahh..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chuuya." Ia mengecup kelopak matanya, memberikan semangat pada Chuuya yang mulai lemas.

Dan Dazai menekan lebih dalam sekali lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Hingga ia menarik tubuh Chuuya mendekat dan mendekapnya erat. Seluruh ototnya berkontraksi kaku.

Chuuya berteriak, ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat pula.

Kemeja Dazai menjadi pelampiasan cakaran dan remasannya.

"NNGGAAAAHHH~!"

.

.

Beberapa detik berlalu semenjak ejakulasi mereka, suasana menjadi hening. Keduanya sama-sama mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memandang mata mereka masing-masing. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, berciuman dengan tubuh mereka yang masih menempel, merasakan hangatnya ruangan yang sempit ini. Tubuh mereka sama-sama berkeringat. Cairan semen berhamburan di atas futon juga di tubuh mereka.

Dazai yang pertama kali melepaskan ciuman itu, meraba pipi Chuuya yang memerah sempurna.

"Da-Dazai..." panggilnya.

"Panggil aku Osamu."

"Osamu..."

"Ya?"

Rasa mengantuk menyerang diri Chuuya, matanya mulai terpejam. Ia sempat mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang dari dulu ingin diucapkannya.

"Kembalilah... ke Port Mafia..."

Sedetik kemudian, Chuuya tertidur di bahunya, dengan penis Dazai yang masih berada di dalamnya.

Dazai melepaskan dirinya, membiarkan cairan semennya keluar dari lubang karena tidak sanggup menampung semuanya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Chuuya dengan selimut. Tangannya mengelus kepalanya, memainkan sejumput rambutnya. Chuuya mengigau, namun Dazai tidak yakin itu hanya igauan semata.

"Kembali... ke sisi... ku... Nyem-nyem."

Dazai mengecup bibir ranum Chuuya dengan lembut, kemudian berbisik dengan nada sedih.

"Maaf, Chuuya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

A/N: Untuk suatu alasan (demi kelangsungan cerita), genrenya saya ubah. :v

Hayoo yang belum cukup umur... masih mau baca ini ya? Yah, mimisan tanggung sendiri :'v

Panjang? Iya, banget. Trims buat Ruubi-san yang minta jangan tanggung2 kalo bkin rated M itu. Awalnya saya pisah, tapi gegara riviw darinya bkin saya berubah pikiran ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Review plis :3 saia butuh krisar :3

Btw, ini masih To Be contiuned :v gkgkgkkgk

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~ *ciao~

* * *

 **Cuplikan chapter berikutnya...**

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya."_

 _"Tidak denganku, makarel bodoh."_

 _"Kau tsundere sekali."_

 _._

 _"Maaf, Chuuya. Ini 'kencan panas' kita yang terakhir."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _._

 _"Jangan pergi..."_

 _._

 _"Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."_

 _._

 _"Sudah kuduga, kalau aku seharusnya membencimu!"_

 _._

 _Next Chapter: **Flashback**_


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3: **Flashback**

.

Cerita ini penuh dengan Flashback yang menyimpang dari plot canon di BSD untuk menyempurnakan cerita

.

* * *

 _ **4 tahun yang lalu...**_

 _Ruangan itu gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya matahari senja yang masuk melalui jendela yang cukup besar seperti tembok kaca. Awan mendung menghalanginya, tapi cahaya itu tetap bisa bersinar terang seperti biasanya._

 _Sebuah pertanda, atau bukan?_

 _Apa itu pertanda yang baik atau yang buruk?_

 _Siapa yang peduli? Itu sama sekali tidak penting, atau seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Nakahara Chuuya saat ia memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa pendek dimana ia akan menemani partnernya sepanjang malam, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat mereka mempunyai waktu senggang. Ia tidak sedang meminum wine saat itu, tidak sekarang. Ia menunggu dengan sabar di tempat ini, di ruangan pribadi anggota eksekutif termuda Port Mafia, Dazai Osamu._

 _Ruangan itu cukup istimewa—menurutnya—untuk seorang anggota Port Mafia yang berusia 18 tahun. Jika diperhatikan, ruangan ini nyaris mirip dengan ruangan Mori Ougai, bos mereka sekarang. Hanya saja, ini sedikit lebih sempit dan masih belum dikategorikan mewah jika dibandingkan dengan ruangan bos mereka. Tapi tempat ini nyaman, sangat nyaman untuknya._

 _Sebuah pintu ganda terbuka, tepat saat Chuuya akan menoleh. Dazai Osamu, partnernya, dengan tatapan yang gelap dan tajam, melangkah menghampirinya. Pintu ganda itu terbanting di belakangnya. "Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun._

" _Kau terlambat," jawab Chuuya ketus. Dari luar ia tampak tangguh dan tidak senang dengan kedatangan Dazai, tapi sebenarnya di dalam ia meleleh._

 _Dazai tertawa rendah, mengejek, seakan tahu apa yang ada di isi hati Chuuya. Chuuya merasa pipinya mulai memerah saat mendengar suara tawa itu._

" _Tadi aku ada urusan dengan bos. Sebuah misi," katanya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi—seratus delapan puluh satu kalau tidak salah—kini berada di dekat Chuuya, tepat di belakang sofa. "Tapi masih lama, mungkin beberapa jam lagi." Ia memikirkan misi yang akan dijalaninya. "Kau tidak keberatan jika hanya terlambat 10 menit, kan?"_

 _Chuuya mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Oh, aku tidak keberatan. Apalagi jika itu dari bos." Alisnya tampak menyatu di bawah topi miliknya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya."_

 _Dazai terkekeh; sebuah suara yang terdengar rendah dan menggoda. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, menarik kepala Chuuya mendekat, topinya terlepas tertarik oleh gravitasi. Bibir mereka bertemu lalu menempel satu sama lain. Chuuya menutup matanya, merasakan begitu hangat dan mendesaknya bibir Dazai yang menyentuh bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mungkin ribuan kali lebih kencang, diantara cahaya bulan keperakan yang begitu lemah dan hawa panas yang merambati pembuluh darahnya. Hanya dengan ciuman itu saja, ia sudah tahu dan memikirkan bahwa malam ini akan sangat panas._

 _Kemungkinan lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya._

 _Saling menarik diri, kemudian beradu pandang di bawah sorot bayangan yang gelap. Dazai tertawa, giginya yang putih tampak kontras di dalam bayang-bayang._

" _Kau hebat," katanya. "Kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu." Pernyataannya membuat Chuuya sedikit tersentak._

" _Aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu," balas Chuuya cuek. Ia membuang mukanya ke sembarang arah, menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Dazai._

" _Ini bukan omong kosong." Jari-jarinya membelai halus rambut oranye yang membingkai wajah Chuuya. "Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya." Ia berkata dengan kesungguhan hati._

 _Mungkin._

" _Tidak denganku, makarel bodoh!" Chuuya bersikukuh._

" _Ck, kau tsundere sekali."_

 _Dazai melangkah memutari sofa, duduk di samping Chuuya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk itu. Mereka berciuman kembali, kali ini lebih keras dan lama. Memang, tidak ada di antara sesi bercinta mereka yang begitu singkat._

 _Untuk saat ini..._

 _Dazai membuka seluruh pakaian Chuuya sembari masih menciumnya. Kemudian mencium sisi lekuk leher Chuuya yang begitu mulus. Walau ada dua atau tiga atau lebih bekas gigitan yang masih merekah dan tampak jelas di sana, ia tidak peduli. Apa salahnya menambahnya lagi?_

 _Chuuya menggeliat tidak nyaman saat Dazai menemukan ujung dadanya. Ia dengan sigap melayani benda kecil yang menganggur itu; menciumnya, menjilatinya, bahkan menggigitnya. Sensasi hangat berputar-putar di pembuluh darahnya, membuat napasnya menjadi tak beraturan, pendek dan cepat. Sofa empuk itu menjadi sasaran utama cengkeramannya._

 _Sama sekali belum selesai, Dazai turun semakin ke bawah. Chuuya tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang bergejolak di tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, dari hari ke hari, Dazai semakin lihai memanjakannya. Bahkan malam ini, ia lebih liar. Apa karena sudah terbiasa? Atau sesuatu yang lain?_

 _Nalurinya mengatakan untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh soal itu, menghiraukan soal sepele itu sedikit pun._

 _Pikirannya mengatakan untuk berpikir lebih, jauh, mencari tahu lebih dalam, karena bisa jadi itu suatu hal buruk untuk dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, perasaannya._

 _Dan Chuuya memilih untuk menuruti kemauan nalurinya._

 _Kenapa tidak?_

 _Siraman cahaya senja di ruangan itu menambah suasana romantis—sekaligus erotis—tapi tidak menambahkan hawa dingin sama sekali. Panas, udara semakin lembab dan berat untuk dirasakan. "M-mnh.. Dazai..." desah Chuuya saat partnernya itu mulai memanjakan adik kecil-nya._

 _Oh, tidak._

 _Chuuya tergagap, ia melengkungkan tubuhnya saking kenikmatan yang dialaminya. Hangat, begitu kasar, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia pasti akan meneriakkan nama Dazai kembali. Ia ingin melakukan itu, namun suaranya tidak keluar—serak, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan._

" _A-aakh.. aangh... nngaah," Chuuya mendesah kembali. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan getaran geli yang merambati saraf-saraf di tubuhnya saat Dazai mengulum penisnya, disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang menyengat dan permainan lidah yang lihai. Chuuya ingin menyentuh Dazai—apapun, entah itu rambutnya atau pundaknya atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain, namun kedua tangannya terasa kaku, tak mampu bergerak._

 _Kedua kakinya membelit leher Dazai. Dazai berhenti, menatap Chuuya dengan intens._

" _Chuuya, aku tidak bisa bergerak," katanya._

" _Ta-tapi..."_

" _Hm, aku mengerti."_

 _Ia melepaskan kaki Chuuya dari dirinya, memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang kecil yang sudah menunggu untuk dimanja._

" _Aaaahn...!"_

 _Dahi Dazai terlipat di balik poninya yang panjang begitu ia mengetahui bahwa jarinya diapit oleh otot-otot yang ada di dalam sana. Perlahan, ia mulai bermain; jarinya melakukan gerakan memutar, mencari titik tertentu di dalam sana dimana Chuuya akan berteriak dan meraung semakin keras, mengeksplorasi ruangan sempit itu lebih dalam. Merasa belum cukup, ia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Kedua jari itu digerakkan keluar-masuk di tempat itu._

' _A-aaah, Dazai... tidak.. di-sa...nhhaah.."_

 _Chuuya tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, membuat basah sofa. Keringat dingin menyapa kulitnya, terutama di pahanya yang mulus. Wajahnya sempurna memerah._

 _Rambut oranye-nya berantakan, tampak liar di atas sofa. Ekspresi wajahnya yang lebih mudah diartikan sebagai pemohonan untuk meminta lebih dibanding ketidaksenangan atas perlakuannya menghiasi wajahnya. Walau tanpa sehelai pakaian pun, Nakahara Chuuya masih tetap dipandang indah oleh Dazai, terlepas dari betapa ia membenci orang itu._

 _Awalnya begitu, mereka berdua saling membenci satu sama lain._

 _Lalu perlahan, hal itu mulai berubah—memudar—seiring 'kencan panas' mereka yang terus berlanjut, kegiatan bercinta mereka di usia delapan belas. Masih sangat muda._

 _Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu?_

 _Dazai melepaskan jarinya, memberikan waktu untuk Chuuya bernapas lega. Napasnya melambat, bersamaan dengan denyut jantungnya yang mulai stabil._

 _Tapi, ini sama sekali belum selesai._

 _Dazai menekankan bibirnya kepada bibir Chuuya, menciumnya sekali lagi bersamaan dengan lengan Chuuya yang membelit lehernya dan menarik kepalanya mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah mereka saling melilit, saliva mereka saling menyatu, dan terpisah saat Dazai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang Chuuya penuh arti, tatapan yang gelap, lensa matanya tampak tipis hingga hampir tak tampak. Chuuya, dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk lehernya, membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan sayu. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang jika ia melihat Dazai dari jarak sedekat ini._

 _Hari semakin gelap, cahaya senja mulai menghilang. Chuuya merasakan hawa panas di wajahnya saat Dazai terus memandang dirinya. Napas mereka saling beradu, berembus mengenai kulit wajah masing-masing. Chuuya menunggu, menelan saliva dalam penantian. Ia sudah tidak sabar akan Dazai yang bersiap memberinya kenikmatan yang luar biasa._

 _Darahnya bernyanyi di dalam pembuluh darahnya._

 _Betapa ini sangat menakjubkan!_

 _Namun Dazai tidak bergerak, hanya memandang ke arahnya._

" _Um, Dazai?" Chuuya memecah keheningan._

" _Hm?"_

" _Ti-tidak, hanya saja... tumben kau tidak..."_

 _Dazai tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tidak mengenai matanya yang tampak suram. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut Chuuya yang berantakan. Dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat, ia berbisik._

" _Maaf, Chuuya. Ini 'kencan panas" kita yang terakhir."_

" _Ha? Apa?"_

 _Sebelum Chuuya sempat mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan Dazai, Dazai sudah memasukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu—dengan mudah, hanya sekali gerakan ke dalam._

" _IIIYYAAAAHH!"_

 _Lagi, lagi, Dazai terus memberikan tusukan dalam yang begitu keras dan kasar di dalam tubuh Chuuya. Chuuya menahan napas, napasnya seperti dipaksa keluar dari paru-parunya. Jantungnya berdentum sangat keras hingga ia bisa merasakannya sendiri._

 _Dazai menghentakkannya sekali lagi. Lebih kasar, liar, namun hangat._

" _Da-Dazai..." Chuuya memeluk Dazai semakin erat, wajahnya semakin dekat dengannya. Dazai mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berbisik kembali._

" _Panggil namaku, Chuuya," pintanya._

" _H-hah? Memangnya.. aangh... aku... sudi... ngaahh.. me-memanggilmu dengan... nama depan?" balas Chuuya. Dialognya terputus-putus karena tidak bisa menahan desahannya._

 _Ia tidak menjawab, justru ia meraih bokong Chuuya yang bulat dan padat dan memaksanya merapat semakin dalam._

" _HWAA! DAZAI! HENTIKAN!"_

 _Dazai tidak memerdulikan perintah Chuuya maupun nada-nada erotis partnernya itu. Ia kembali berbisik. "Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk memanggil namaku, Chuuya." Suaranya terdengar parau._

 _Menyerah, Chuuya menyebutkan namanya. Untuk pertama kali. "O-Osa-Osamu..."_

 _Jantung Dazai langsung penuh dan berbunga-bunga._

 _Ini benar-benar menakjubkan!_

" _Aku senang mendengarnya."_

 _Kemudian Dazai, dengan kesungguhan hati yang misterius, menekan penisnya semakin dalam. Ia sengaja tidak meminta merubah posisi karena ia tahu, ini posisi kesukaan Chuuya. Hentakan yang begitu dalam dan bergairah membuat Chuuya sekali lagi meraung dengan indah, sebuah melodi yang dibuat dengan suaranya sendiri. Dazai bisa merasakan bahwa di dalam, Chuuya mengapitnya semakin rapat._

 _Sekali lagi, Dazai menekan penisnya dalam-dalam._

 _Sekali lagi._

 _Sekali lagi._

 _Hingga Chuuya tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, suaranya sudah berubah menjadi suara yang tidak dikenalinya sebagai suaranya sendiri._

" _GYAAAAHHH! OSAMUU!"_

 _Cairan putih kental menyiram perutnya, juga Dazai. Perutnya tegang, tergagap, merasakan gelombang puncak kenikmatan pertama yang melanda dirinya. Bagian dalam dirinya seperti meleleh menjadi air, jari-jarinya terbenam di dalam pundak Dazai. Dan Dazai, dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar, mencapai puncaknya di dalam diri Chuuya. Ia memeluknya dan menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam._

 _Suara hembusan napas yang melambat terdengar jelas. Tubuh mereka masih menyatu, berkeringat, degup jantung mereka kembali normal. Chuuya berbisik dengan napas terengah-engah, sebuah bisikan yang aneh di telinga Dazai._

" _Jangan pergi..."_

 _Mata Dazai terbelalak, kemudian sebuah senyuman membingkai wajahnya. Ia mengecup bibir Chuuya lembut, menatap permata biru di mata Chuuya itu lekat saat ia menambahkan, "Aku... mencintaimu..."_

 _Tidak tertahankan lagi, sebuah perasaan yang terpendam di dalam diri masing-masing akhirnya keluar dari permukaan. Dazai memeluknya erat, dan Chuuya membalasnya dengan lebih erat. Seolah mereka akan berpisah—tidak, Chuuya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi._

" _Aku tidak akan pergi, Chuuya. " Dazai berbisik lembut. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Air mata membasahi pipi Chuuya, begitu deras. Entah kenapa, hari ini ia menjadi lebih lemah dibanding biasanya. Kenapa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya._

 _Apa karena ucapan Dazai yang sebelumnya?_

 _._

 _ **Ini yang terakhir kali...**_

 _._

 _Sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Chuuya, begitu parau dan menyedihkan, di saat ia mulai mengantuk, tertidur dalam pulas, hingga suara itu terdengar seperti dari kejauhan. Jauh di alam bawah sadarnya._

" _Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."_

" _Maaf, Chuuya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chuuya terbangun saat malam mulai larut. Ia menatap jendela besar yang tak jauh darinya, menampakkan bulan purnama yang terlihat seperti dalam film. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, tidak seperti sebelulmnya dimana Dazai melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Dazai memakaikan seluruh pakaian itu untuknya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari sofa, memakai topinya, dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Langkahnya begitu cepat, mungkin karena tidak sabaran atas misi yang akan diberikan padanya. Beberapa langkah setelah menjauh dari ruangan pribadi Dazai, ia kemudian berpapasan dengan Ozaki Kouyou, wanita yang membawanya ke Port Mafia._

" _Oh, Chuuya. Selamat malam," sapa Kouyou._

" _Selamat malam, Kak Kouyou." Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya, memberi salam sebentar pada Kouyou._

" _Sepertinya kau baru selesai 'berkencan' , ya?"_

 _Wajah Chuuya memerah saat mendengar kata 'kencan' itu. "A... yah, seperti biasanya," katanya._

 _Raut wajah Kouyou berubah menjadi sedih, membuat Chuuya bertanya-tanya. Sebelum Chuuya menanyakan keadaannya, Kouyou sudah memberikannya kabar buruk._

 _Atau kabar baik?_

 _Entahlah._

" _Mungkin jika Dazai tidak keluar dari Port Mafia, kau bisa menghabiskan waktumu dengannya lebih lama."_

 _Chuuya terdiam._

 _Matanya kosong._

 _Pikirannya hanya berpusat pada kata Dazai-keluar-dari-Port-Mafia._

 _Kini bergantian Kouyou yang khawatir. "Chuuya?"_

 _Chuuya tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ah, ya? Tadi anda bilang apa?"_

" _Kubilang bahwa Dazai meninggalkan Port Mafia."_

" _Oh, benarkah?" Chuuya mencoba memasang wajah terkejut yang tampak asli. "Si Dazai sialan itu meninggalkan Port Mafia? Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan merayakan kepergiannya. Petrus mungkin lebih baik," lanjutnya._

" _Chuuya, kau tidak harus melakukannya."_

" _Apa salahnya?" Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Dazai itu memang menyebalkan. Suatu keberuntungan bagiku dia keluar dari tempat ini. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya setiap hari."_

 _Chuuya melangkah melewati Kouyou, dengan tenang. Kouyou berbalik badan, mengatakan sesuatu yang sempat didengar Chuuya sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh._

" _Maksudku, kau tidak harus menyembunyikan kesedihanmu."_

 _Chuuya sudah mendengar itu, berbalik di suatu belokan di lorong. Ia melangkah beberapa meter menjauh dari pertigaan, sampai tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya dan lorong bercahaya muram itu sunyi, ia mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah tembok._

 _DUAAKK!_

 _Tembok itu retak dalam sekejap. Penuh kemarahan yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi, kekecewaan, kesedihan yang meluap-luap, ia meneteskan air mata begitu deras. Ia sudah menangis saat bersama Dazai tadi, sekarang ia harus menangis kembali. Mungkin air matanya akan kering hari ini._

 _Lututnya menekuk, ia memegang retakan di tembok itu untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Namun ia tidak bisa menahannya, dan akhirnya ia berlutut di depan tembok. Dada di bagian kirinya terasa sakit, paru-parunya terasa sesak, perih karena tangisannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Kemarahannya pada Dazai kini membusa keluar, seperti botol sampanye yang rusak yang akhirnya terbuka._

 _Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Chuuya, suara yang tidak asing di telinganya._

 _._

 _ **Aku tidak akan pergi, Chuuya**_ _._ _ **Karena aku sangat mencintaimu.**_

 _._

 _Pembohong._

 _Penipu._

 _Terkutuk semuanya._

 _Ia memikirkan senyuman Dazai yang lembut, nakal, namun menggoda. Saat itu juga, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar bisa melupakan semua memori indah dengan Dazai. Semuanya. Termasuk perasaannya pada Dazai._

" _Sudah kuduga kalau aku seharusnya membencimu!"_

.

.

.

 **To Be Contiuned**

* * *

A/N: Huwaaaa! Apa ini?! Cukup! Cukup! Air mata ampe kering, woe! /usapmata

Pfft, gue emang kampret ya? Bikin adegan anu tapi ujungnya ngefeel. Huhuhuhu

Berhubung banyak temen gue yang gak tahu ini fic TBC apa kagak, akhirnya gue ngasih tuh kata di akhir cerita :D And btw, gue sempet nemuin Typo di chap 2. Huweee! Maaaff, keasyikan kalian membaca hal nganu jadi terganggu karena typo~ T_T makasih buat shizu yummy yang mau ngasih tahu :')

Semua riviw kalian bakal dibales di PM kok, tapi gak sekarang. Muehehehe

Akhir kata... Review?

Sampai ketemu di chap depaann~!

* * *

 **Cuplikan chapter berikutnya...**

" _Hoi, Dazai! Ini dimana, hah?!"_

" _Di kamarku... di apartemen khusus Agensi Detektif... ukh,"_

" _APA?!"_

 _._

" _DAZAI! BANGUN! BUKA PINTUNYA, BODOH!"_

 _._

" _Kunikida-kun, kalau kau terlalu banyak teriak, nanti bibirmu bisa ambeien loh."_

 _._

" _Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu padamu?!"_

 _._

" _MATI SAJA KAU, MANIAK BUNUH DIRI!"_

 _._

" _Kau... benar-benar tidak ingat?"_

 _._

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Lupa**_


	4. Lupa

Chapter 4 : **Lupa**

.

Mentari menyinari kota Yokohama dengan sinarnya yang cukup terang di pagi hari. Cahayanya menyelinap masuk ke dalam jendela berukuran sedang yang tertutupi tirai berwarna hijau di apartemen dimana Nakahara Chuuya terbangun dari tidurnya. Hawa pagi ini cukup hangat, menyingkirkan udara dingin malam yang bersemayam di ruangannya. Chuuya duduk dari posisinya. Masih mengantuk, ia meregangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas kepala sementara ia mendengar tulang belakangnya berbunyi.

Ini pagi yang indah.

Menatap tirai jendela, Chuuya tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tidur cukup pulas di atas futon yang nyaman ini...

Tunggu dulu! Futon?

Dengan tidak percaya, Chuuya menoleh ke bawah, memandang selimut futon putih yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sebentar, sebentar. Kenapa ia tidur di atas futon, bukan di atas ranjang tempat tidur berukuran _single_? Dan apa-apaan tatami ini? Ini dimana?!

Ia meraba tubuhnya—telanjang bulat. Bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di atas futon dengan tanpa sehelai pakaian pun. Pantas tadi malam ia kedinginan. Lalu ia menoleh ke samping, dimana ia menemukan gumpalan yang besar dan panjang di bawah selimut. Ia menyingkapnya dan mendapati sosok Dazai yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia berbaring telungkup, lengannya terlipat di bawah bantalnya, kepalanya miring ke arah Chuuya. Celana panjang berwarna krem membungkus kakinya yang jenjang.

Serius! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

Dengan lenguhan kantuk, Dazai mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat cahaya matahari yang muncul di ruangannya. "Sudah pagi, ya?" tanyanya, dengan suara kasar seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

Tanpa _tedeng-aling_ lagi, Chuuya menekan kepala Dazai ke atas bantal.

"UKH!"

"Hoi, Dazai! Ini dimana, hah?!" tanya Chuuya dengan penuh kejengkelan.

"Di kamarku... di apartemen khusus Agensi Detektif... ukh,"

"APA?!" Tentu saja—seperti yang sudah diperkirakan—Chuuya tidak bisa mempercayainya. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bisa berada di sini, Dazai sialan!" Ia menekan kepala Dazai semakin kuat, jari-jarinya mencengkeram kepala dan rambutnya.

"Kau... tidak ingat?"

"Ha?"

Chuuya melepaskan tangannya, memandang Dazai dengan keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Dazai sendiri mulai mengangkat kepalanya kembali, mengambil napas sejenak sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Tubuhnya masih dalam posisi telungkup, tangannya kini pindah tempat—terlipat di atas bantal.

"Kau tidak ingat, Chuuya?" Dazai melemparkan tatapan terkejut ke arah Chuuya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat sempurna.

"Ingat apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

Pria maniak bunuh diri ini pun menghela napas. Dengan sigap ia menjatuhkan tubuh Chuuya kembali ke atas futon.

"O-oi, Dazai!"

BRUK!

Chuuya membelalakkan matanya kaget, tertuju pada mata Dazai yang berada di hadapannya. Dazai menahan tubuh telanjang Chuuya di bawahnya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menjelajah tubuhnya. Chuuya mendesah sekali, melenguh karena kegelian.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?! O-oi, Dazai! Umph!"

Bibir Dazai dengan penuh gairah menekan bibir Chuuya—hangat dan mendesak. Chuuya berusaha memberontak, meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan, sementara lidah Dazai memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan kokoh Dazai menemukan putingnya; mencubitnya, menariknya dan dengan nakal memutarnya. "Aaahn." Chuuya mendesah, dan Dazai mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka terus bercumbu, begitu lama dan kasar. Tangan Dazai mulai menggerayangi tubuh Chuuya, dari atas ke bawah. Rasa geli yang tak tertahankan membuatnya melenguh semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mencoba menendang tubuh Dazai, hasilnya selalu gagal karena permainan lidah Dazai di dalam mulutnya yang begitu liar dan tangannya yang meraba-raba tubuhnya. Lalu Dazai menemukan _adik kecilnya_ , memainkannya dengan tangannya, meremas kejantanan Chuuya yang mulai menegang.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap ke arah suara itu berasal. Chuuya menghela napas lega.

"Cih, siapa yang pagi-pagi begini mengetuk pintu?" gerutunya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_ Suara ketukan pintu masih terdengar.

"Ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja," gumamnya, kemudian mencium Chuuya kembali.

"O-Oi!" Chuuya segera menghindar.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_ Kali ini suara ketukan pintu semakin terdengar jelas dan kasar—seseorang sedang mencoba merusak pintu kayu itu dengan tangannya.

"DAZAI! BANGUN! BUKA PINTUNYA, BODOH!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari luar pintu. Suara itu terdengar asing di telinga Chuuya, namun familier di telinga Dazai. Akhirnya Dazai bangkit, beranjak membuka pintu untuk sang tamu. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kunikida-kun berisik sekali, sih." Dazai berguman pelan memprotes.

Chuuya akhirnya benar-benar bisa menghela napas lega. Ia beranjak duduk, merasa bersyukur dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada anggota Agensi Detektif yang menyelamatkannya dari Dazai dengan tidak sengaja. Tentu saja, ia tahu akan resiko yang akan ia dapatkan jika orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi yang jelas, ia selamat.

Pintu utama berderit terbuka dan langsung saja suara omelan terdengar dari luar sana. Kemungkinan ia marah-marah pada Dazai—sepertinya berdebat—dan ia memang tidak salah menduga. Chuuya menengok ke sana kemari, mencari pakaiannya. Seluruh pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sudut ruangan. Ia segera menghampiri benda itu, memakaikannya di tubuhnya, sembari memikirkan jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Ini adalah apartemen khusus Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, tempat di mana musuh bebuyutan Port Mafia melakukan aktivitas di luar jam kerja. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan bangunan yang tampak lusuh ini dengan kemampuannya, tapi mengingat ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya tanpa izin Bos Mori Ougai, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia masih berpikir, dengan selusin pertanyaan di kepalanya. Kenapa ia bisa di sini? Dalam kondisi telanjang pula, dan tadi ia sempat dicium oleh Dazai... tidak, tidak. Chuuya segera menyingkirkan perasaan berbunga-bunga yang selalu ia dapatkan saat Dazai melakukan hal yang romantis kepadanya. Oh, apakah meledakkan mobilnya di malam kepergiannya dari Port Mafia juga sebuah hal romantis? Chuuya menggelengkan kepalanya, hal itu tidak mungkin. Itu sama sekali tidak romantis.

Namun, ia memang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Di dalam dirinya yang paling jauh, ia sangat menginginkan Dazai. Ia sangat ingin memeluknya, mencumbunya sekali lagi, dan bercinta sampai kelelahan. Saat kancing kemeja terakhir terpasang, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Bodoh!_ Sebuah suara memperingatkannya. _Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang dilakukannya dulu? Meninggalkanmu seenak jidat seperti seekor anjing yang sudah tidak dibutuhkan, kau masih mau memaafkannya? Ingat siapa dirimu dan siapa dirinya._

Chuuya mengangguk, mengerti apa yang diucapkan suara itu. Lagipula, ia sudah lupa apa yang terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu.

Suara yang lain mengingatkannya.

 _Tidak, kau tidak melupakannya,_ kata suara itu. _Kau hanya tidak mau mengakuinya._

* * *

"Dasar pemalas! Berapa kali kubilang jangan bolos dari pekerjaanmu, hah?!"

Kunikida Doppo, dengan kejengkelan yang luar biasa, memarahi juniornya yang cuek bebek mendengarkan ocehannya. Dazai hanya tersenyum polos saat dinasehati, tidak begitu mendengarkan seluruh wujud kekesalan Kunikida yang meluap-luap dalam bentuk suara. Kunikida masih menyemburkan semua emosinya dan Dazai melerainya dengan tenang.

"Sudahlah, Kunikida-kun. Tidak baik jika kau berteriak seperti ini. Nanti kedengaran tetangga, loh," kata Dazai.

"Aku tidak peduli! Bahkan aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata itu darimu!"

"Kunikida-kun, kalau kau terlalu banyak teriak, nanti bibirmu bisa ambeien loh."

"Hah? Ma-masa'?" Kunikida melotot tidak percaya.

"Benar, loh."

"Kucatat ke dalam memo-ku dulu."

Kunikida mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil—rencana hidupnya yang ideal, katanya—dan sebuah pulpen. Ia menuliskan kata Dazai barusan sambil bergumam pelan. "Terlalu banyak berteriak bisa membuat bibir ambeien..."

"Cuma bohong, sih."

 _Trak!_ Pulpen Kunikida patah karena genggamannya sendiri.

"SIALAAAANN!"

Benar-benar marah, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Dazai yang telanjang dada dengan kencang. Yang dimarahi hanya tertawa tanpa dosa, seperti Dazai yang biasanya. Kemudian Kunikida menghentikannya, ekor matanya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu hitam yang tertata rapi di belakang Dazai.

"Hoi, Dazai. Ada siapa di dalam rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Seorang tamu," jawab Dazai singkat.

"Bukan wanita, kan? Jangan-jangan kau membawa wanita ke rumahmu."

"Dilihat darimana pun itu sepatu pria, Kunikida-kun."

Ia menatap Dazai penuh curiga, kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Menghela napas pasrah, akhirnya Kunikida melepaskan tangannya dari Dazai. Ia memasukkan buku catatan dan pulpennya ke salam saku kemejanya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya sembari berbalik.

"Terserah kau saja," katanya. "Yang jelas, kau harus berangkat ke kantor hari ini." Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari rumah itu. Setelah Kunikida benar-benar menjauh darinya, Dazai menutup pintu.

Sekarang, kembali ke kegiatan utama.

Ia memasuki rumahnya kembali dan mendapati Chuuya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Chuuya bisa merasakan beban tatapan Dazai. Ia langsung menyeletuk, "Kurasa aku harus pergi dari sini." Ia memakai topinya, membenarkan sedikit kerah kemejanya dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dari debu. Ia melangkah melewati Dazai. Dazai meraih lengannya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan menengok ke belakang. Sebagian dari dirinya kebingungan, sebagian lagi tidak peduli. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat pandangan dari Dazai—sebuah tatapan yang sayu, terlihat kesepian. Tapi karena apa?

"Kau... benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Dazai. "Semuanya? Yang tadi malam?"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan tadi malam?" Chuuya berbalik tanya.

"Yah, kau tahu. Kita melakukan hal _'itu'_ semalam."

"Itu?"

"Ya, yang _'itu'_."

Tangan Dazai yang menganggur terangkat, ia menggunakan dua jarinya membentuk tanda kutip.

1 detik, Chuuya mencoba mencerna kata-kata Dazai.

3 detik, otaknya masih berpikir keras.

5 detik, ia mengerutkan alis.

7 detik, ia memasang wajah tidak percaya.

10 detik...

"HAAAAHH?!"

Dazai menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau mendengar dua teriakan sekaligus di hari yang sama. Kunikida dan Chuuya, mereka hampir mirip. Temperamen tinggi, mudah marah, sayangnya ada satu hal yang membuat mereka berbeda; Chuuya adalah orang yang sangat disukainya. Dibalik perkataannya yang menyatakan bahwa ia membencinya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" seru Chuuya. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" katanya tidak percaya.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kau juga mencoba menggodaku dari posisi atas. Kau tahu, itu mengejutkanku." Alis Dazai naik sebelah.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu padamu?!"

"Kau memang melakukannya—tidak. Maksudku, kita memang melakukannya." Dazai mendekati Chuuya yang tampak memerah karena marah. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memprediksi hal ini. Aku sengaja menunggumu mabuk, mendatangimu di bar, mengatakan bahwa aku sudah izin pada Mori-san untuk membawamu, lalu kubawa ke sini. Kita pun melakukannya, esoknya kau lupa apa yang terjadi dan... _poof._ " Jari-jarinya terangkat dengan tangkas membentuk sebuah ledakan kecil, "Inilah yang terjadi."

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Chuuya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pasti kau salah!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Chuuya." Tangan Dazai meraih pipi Chuuya, menarik kepalanya ke hadapannya. "Dan ini sama sekali tidak salah."

Kembali, Dazai menciumnya. Tapi Chuuya langsung melepaskannya dengan kasar, menampar wajah Dazai begitu keras hingga tampak jejak tangannya yang bewarna merah.

 _PLAK!_

"MATI SAJA KAU, MANIAK BUNUH DIRI!"

Chuuya segera menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan luar biasa jengkel, ia membuka pintu dan membiarkannya terbanting menutup sementara ia melangkah 2 langkah sekaligus dari pintu masuk. Pintu kayu itu tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan Dazai yang masih terpaku dengan kepergiannya.

Ia menghela napas, menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sakit, begitu menyengat hingga ia meringis. "Sudah kuduga akan terjadi seperti ini,"

Saat itu juga, ia memandang lantai kayu di bawah kakinya. Namun ia tidak benar-benar melihatnya, tapi ia memandang sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh, teramat sangat jauh, seolah terperangkap di dunianya sendiri.

"Jadi... ini salahku, ya?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Halloo! Ketemu lagi ama gue, si author savleng :v Jujur, saya kaget liat riviw dari kalian, dan itu membuatku sangat bahagia~! Ampe gue skrinsut! XD maaf, hari ini kayaknya low update. Dan tidak ada adegan nganu :v tapi gue janji deh, bakal ada lagi, tapi gak sekarang dan chap depan. :v

Yaudah sih gitu doang. Review? :3

Sampai jumpa di chap depan! ^^

 **Cuplikan chapter berikutnya...**

" _Chuuya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."_

" _Apa, Kak Kouyou?"_

 _._

" _Aku akan terus mengingatkanmu, Chuuya."_

" _Akan apa?"_

" _Perasaanmu padaku."_

 _._

" _Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selamanya membencimu."_

 _._

 _Pembohong. Penipu. Pengkhianat. Mati sana._

 _._

" _Dazai... Dazai..."_

 _._

" _Kurasa kau tidak harus membohongi dirimu sendiri, Chuuya."_

" _Jadi menurut Kak Kouyou aku mencintainya, apakah begitu?"_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Kebohongan**_


	5. Kebohongan

Chapter 5 : **Kebohongan**

.

 _Setting waktu chapter ini adalah 3 hari setelah chapter 4. Enjoy!_

.

Chuuya bergelung dalam selimutnya, mencoba menyingkirkan hawa dingin yang mulai menggelitiki kulitnya. Ia berbalik badan, masih berada dalam mimpinya. Suhu ruangannya yang begitu sejuk—namun keterlaluan—membuatnya harus benar-benar masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang hangat dan tebal. Sayangnya, udara sudah menemukan celah yang terbuka untuk menjahili lelaki dari Port Mafia ini.

"Nngh... Dazai..."

Ia menyebutkan sebuah nama, tentunya tanpa ia sadari. Ia menggigil, merasa kedinginan, ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat.

"Dazai... Dazai..."

Di dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan Dazai. Lebih tepatnya, sosok Dazai 4 tahun yang lalu. Di sana, di dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan, ia mencoba meraih apapun yang ada pada lelaki itu, mencoba membawanya kembali ke tempat Dazai yang seharusnya.

"Dazai! Dazai!" Chuuya berteriak dalam mimpinya. Mengejar sosok berjubah hitam yang melangkah menuju cahaya.

Seakan ia akan mati.

Dazai berhenti dan berbalik, sebuah senyuman yang sangat tulus dan perhatian terukir di wajahnya.

"Maaf, Chuuya. Ini yang terakhir," katanya.

"Bodoh! Kembali! Jangan membuatku kesal seperti ini, makarel bego!"

"Sayang sekali, Chuuya. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Selamat tinggal."

Kemudian Dazai kembali melangkah, sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya menghilang di dalam cahaya. Chuuya mencoba menggapainya, meraih cahaya itu agar ia bisa menarik Dazai kembali. Ia tidak mau berada di kegelapan ini sendirian. Tidak akan pernah.

Dan cahaya itu memudar dengan cepat, menghilang ke dalam kegelapan.

"Dazai! Hoi, DAZAAIIII!"

.

.

"HUAA!"

Chuuya terbangun, refleks duduk dari posisinya. Tubuhnya berkeringat, hawa dingin seakan menyingkir darinya. Ia mengedipkan mata, menyadari semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Cahaya muram dari lampu tidur begitu redup seakan tidak mau menemaninya. Chuuya mengusap matanya, tangannya menyentuh setetes air dari sudut matanya yang mulai mengalir ke pipi.

 _Kenapa aku menangis?_

Ia memikirkan lagi mimpinya barusan, dimana ia mencoba membawa Dazai kembali ke kegelapan namun gagal. Mimpi itu, masih berbekas di pikirannya. Seolah ada yang seharusnya dimengerti dari mimpi itu.

Apa? Bahwa ia masih mencintai Dazai?

Tidak, itu kesimpulan yang terlalu gila.

Ia kembali berbaring, sendiri di dalam kamarnya yang kehilangan cahaya ini. Ia mencoba tidur, namun sepertinya tidur sudah tidak mau menemani malamnya kembali. Ia hanya melamun menatap lampu tidur yang menyala remang. Menarik selimutnya, ia menyingkirkan hawa dingin yang mencoba menjahilinya. Namun ia gagal, ia tetap merasa kedinginan. Di dalam hatinya, ia membayangkan Dazai ada di belakangnya dan memeluknya memberinya kehangatan.

"Hentikan," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Namun ia tidak benar-benar menghentikannya. Ia masih bisa membayangkan Dazai yang tersenyum nakal padanya, sebuah senyuman yang tidak tertahankan.

"Kumohon, hentikan." Chuuya mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya, dan mendapati bayang-bayang Dazai yang tertawa, marah, serius, dan menggoda. "Tidak lagi!"

* * *

Di dalam air yang berkilauan, Chuuya melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di air mancur Taman Yokohama. Bayangan itu terganggu oleh riak air dari air yang mengalir, ikan-ikan _koi_ yang berenang bolak-balik di dasar kolam. Ia terhanyut dalam pemandangan yang dilihatnya, ikan-ikan itu kadang muncul ke permukaan, mengambil napas dari atas air. Air yang jernih serta cahaya matahari yang terang membuatnya bisa melihat ikan-ikan yang mondar-mandir di dalam kolam itu.

"Oh, Chuuya." Suara seorang wanita yang begitu lebut mengejukannya. Ia hampir saja tersentak karena ia begitu terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Tepat di belakangnya berdiri Ozaki Kouyou, yang terlihat anggun dengan _kimono_ yang dipakainya. Ia, seperti biasa, membawa sebuah _katana_ berkedok payung tradisional. Senyumnya yang menawan mampu membuat banyak pria jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah _Yami no Hana_ pertama di Port Mafia.

"Selamat siang, Kak Kouyou," sapa Chuuya. Ia ber- _ojigi_ sebentar, lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Oh, dia sangat menghormati wanita ini. Tanpanya, mungkin ia sudah membunuh banyak orang dan kemungkinan besar mati muda karena dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang dendam padanya atau karena kemampuannya sendiri.

"Ikan-ikan itu tampak indah, ya?" kata Kouyou. Ia melangkah mendekati Chuuya dan berhenti di sampingnya. Matanya memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang itu. "Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa makanan untuk mereka," tambahnya.

"Apakah bos memberiku misi?" tanya Chuuya.

"Tidak juga. Kau hanya diminta untuk mengawasi beberapa pasukan yang sedang bertugas di sebuah gudang senjata di dekat pelabuhan. Yah, walaupun aku yakin semua orang bisa melakukannya, termasuk bos sendiri."

"Begitu, ya."

Suasana begitu lengang, memberikan air mancur itu membuat suara untuk menemani mereka berdua. Angin menyapa dari sebelah barat, beberapa helai rambut mereka melambai-lambai mengucapkan selamat datang.

"Hari ini kau tampak muram. Apa kau punya masalah?" tanya Kouyou membuka permbicaraan.

"Eh? Ah, tidak juga." Chuuya hampir tersentak kembali saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak, maksudku aku tidak punya masalah sama sekali. Tapi, kau tahu Kak Kouyou, semua orang pasti mengalami masalah."

Kouyou menatap lelaki yang di sampingnya ini, yang sedang kembali melamun dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Nakahara Chuuya, walaupun sekarang berusia 22 tahun dan sudah beranjak dewasa, tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia mempunyai sedikit kelemahan di dalam jiwanya. Tapi ia luar biasa, bisa tegar dalam menghadapi kenyataan dan menerima semua apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, memberontak jika ia tidak menyukainya, ia adalah sebuah contoh perubahan dari masa lalunya sendiri. Dan ia sebenarnya orang yang sangat peduli dan perhatian, terlepas dari bagaimana kesukaannya terhadap berkelahi dan alkohol.

Yah, kecuali satu hal.

"Chuuya," panggil Kouyou. "ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Chuuya menoleh, sorot matanya tampak penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa, Kak Kouyou?"

Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya, Kouyou mengetahui ini akan sedikit menyakitkan bagi Chuuya. Ia menatap Chuuya intens, penuh keyakinan... dan sedih.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Dazai?"

Sebuah jeda. Kouyou menghitung detik yang berlalu. Setelah 5 detik, Chuuya menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Pfft. Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Kak?" Ia kemudian tertawa geli. "Aku? Mencintai Dazai? Itu tidak mungkin."

Chuuya kembali memandang ikan-ikan _koi_ di dalam kolam itu. Satu-dua di antara mereka ada yang memunculkan kepalanya ke atas permukaan, memandang manusia yang memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut mangap-mangap. Tatapan mereka seakan memohon untuk sesuap makanan untuk hidup mereka.

"Kau benar," Kouyou mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Chuuya. "Kau tidak mungkin seperti itu." Suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit serak.

Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan nada penuh pengertian. "Tapi, aku wanita. Aku juga pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Itu hal yang sudah biasa bagi orang-orang sepertiku, bahkan diantaranya ada yang sudah sangat mengerti tentang cinta."

Kali ini, Chuuya benar-benar memperhatikan Kouyou. Wanita itu tampak sendu. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi itu cukup membuat pikirannya terganggu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat dan menurutku..." Kouyou menarik napas kembali, kemudian menghelanya perlahan. Ia menatap Chuuya tepat di mata, sebuah tatapan yang sangat dalam dan menusuk.

"Kurasa kau tidak harus membohongi dirimu sendiri, Chuuya."

Chuuya mengernyitkan dahi. "Jadi menurut Kak Kouyou aku mencintainya, apakah begitu?"

"Sudah kubilang ini hanya pendapatku saja. Tapi, ya... kau terlihat seperti membohongi dirimu sendiri, membuang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya agar tak muncul ke permukaan, dan membuat perasaan yang baru. Tapi, tentu saja, aku pun juga tidak yakin dengan perkataanku ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kouyou menghela napas lagi. Pandangannya beralih ke arah kolam.

"Aku menghargai pendapat darimu, Kak Kouyou. Tapi yang tadi itu terasa salah," kata Chuuya. "Sangat salah. Maksudku... aku membencinya, tentu saja. Sangat membencinya. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mencintainya atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu."

Chuuya mengangguk seakan ia mengerti kata-katanya sendiri. Sekitar mereka menjadi sunyi kembali saat Kouyou menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Tapi dulu kau sangat mencintainya."

Kali ini bergantian Chuuya yang tidak percaya. "Aku? Dari dulu sampai sekarang pun aku membenci Dazai. Kapan aku pernah sekali mencintainya?"

"Kau tidak ingat, Chuuya? Bahwa kau dulu pernah dengan sangat mencintainya, peduli padanya, bahkan kalian sering _berkencan_ tiap waktu luang, tidakkah kau ingat semua itu?"

Chuuya terdiam, ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terkesan bertubi-tubi itu. Ia melamun, pikirannya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh di mana hanya ia yang tahu. Sebuah waktu di masa lalu, masa-masa di mana ia masih remaja berusia belasan tahun. Romantika, canda tawa, masalah, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya, tersenyum kepada seseorang yang terlihat begitu mencintainya. Ia mengenali orang itu, tapi...

"Maaf, Kak. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali," kata Chuuya. Ia membenarkan posisi topinya dan berbalik. "Kurasa aku harus menjalani misi dari bos dulu. Permisi."

Langkahnya begitu cepat meninggalkan taman. Mantelnya berkibar setiap ia melangkah. Kouyou yang ditinggal sendiri hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu semakin menjauh. Ia menatap kolam itu, di mana seluruh ikan di dalamnya sudah menjauh dari hadapannya, pergi ke sisi lain kolan. Yang tertinggal hanya seekor ikan _koi_ yang sama yang menatap Chuuya sebelumnya penuh dengan permohonan meminta makanan.

Kouyou berbisik pada ikan itu, juga dirinya sendiri. "Trauma mendalam... ya?"

* * *

Misi sudah selesai dan Chuuya ingin beranjak pulang. Tidak ada hal yang bisa menyibukkan dirinya. Misi ini terlalu mudah baginya, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Namun tetap saja, kadang ia merasa terlalu bosan dengan kegiatannya ini.

Semua bawahannya sudah bergerak, sebagian di antara mereka ada yang mengangkat kotak-kotak berisi senjata dan amunisi. Banyak orang yang mati, sebagian kecil terluka, dan mereka tidak peduli. Satu-dua orang yang masih hidup akan diinterogasi. Selebihnya seperti itu, beberapa hal yang sama terus berulang dan tidak berubah.

Ada anggota veteran Port Mafia, Hirotsu ..., yang juga memimpin penyerangan itu. Chuuya sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada pria tua itu, keluar dari gudang senjata dan melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Hari ini, ia sangat tidak bersemangat melakukan tugasnya sebagai anggota eksekutif Port Mafia.

Karena apa?

Ia ingat dengan jelas seluruh perbincangannya dengan Kouyou, sebuah perbincangan tentang perasaannya sendiri. Kouyou mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Dazai, namun Chuuya sebaliknya. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria itu, tidak dengannya. Walaupun ia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ciuman dari Dazai 3 hari yang lalu begitu panas dan merangsang... bodoh! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Ia melangkah menuju mobilnya, sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang dibelinya 2 tahun lalu. Dulu ia mempunyai mobil sebelumnya, tapi hancur karena ledakan bom yang dipasang di dalam mobilnya. Ia juga mengetahui siapa dalangnya—karena dalangnya sendiri yang mengatakan padanya.

Dazai Osamu.

Sialan.

Tapi itu sudah berlalu, ia sudah membeli mobil yang baru. Berterimakasihlah pada gajinya yang cukup besar untuk seorang anggota eksekutif Port Mafia, walaupun itu artinya ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk membeli beberapa _wine_ yang diinginkannya.

"Baji..." Ia menelan bagian akhir umpatannya saat melihat dari kejauhan seseorang berada di dalam mobilnya. Diselimuti kemarahan, Chuuya melangkah cepat ke mobilnya, membuka salah satu pintu penumpang dengan kasar dan berteriak.

"KELUAR DARI MOBILKU, DAZAI SIALAN!"

Ya, orang itu adalah Dazai. Sial, kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan Dazai di kehidupannya? Ia ingin hidup tenang!

"Yo, Chuuya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Dazai santai.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SAPAAN DARIMU! KELUAR DARI MOBILKU SEKARANG!" Sekarang Chuuya benar-benar marah. Oh Tuhan, ia sedang tidak _mood_ menghadapi Dazai sekarang.

"Kau kejam sekali. Aku hanya ingin menumpang naik mobilmu. Aku ingin bekerja. Ada pertemuan dengan klien di suatu tempat." Dazai mengemukakan alasannya.

"ADA KERETA API DAN BUS DI YOKOHAMA!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya uang untuk naik bus atau kereta. Makanya aku ingin menumpang."

Chuuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari emosinya yang meluap-luap. Lalu ia menghembuskan napas pasrah, masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia menghidupkan mesin, hanya sekali tersendat dan akhirnya mesin itu meraung menyala. Sementara tangannya memegang setir, ia menoleh ke arah belakang, dimana Dazai tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Bukan sebuah pertanda yang baik.

"Baiklah," kini ia sudah tenang. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ada suatu tempat sepi di dekat pelabuhan kota, semacam tempat penyimpanan barang atau apalah itu." Dazai merogoh kantong mantelnya, mengambil peta kecil kota Yokohama dari dalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chuuya. "Mungkin ini bisa membantu. Aku sudah menandai tempatnya."

Chuuya menerima peta itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lalu melemparnya ke belakang. "Baiklah." Ia menekan pedal gasnya dan mobil itu melaju.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu sangat sunyi. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Hanya suara roda yang melaju di atas jalanan yang terdengar di telinga mereka dan AC mobil yang mendesis pelan. Chuuya sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi, sementara Dazai yang duduk di kursi belakang hanya memandang keramaian kota Yokohama dari jendela. Chuuya bisa melihat dari cermin belakang, di mana Dazai yang begitu tampan sedang melamun di dekat jendela. Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas karena memikirkan Dazai.

 _Tidak!_ Ia memperingati dirinya sendiri. _Tidak, Chuuya. Tidak. Jangan menyerah pada emosimu. Kumohon._ Chuuya mengangguk setelah ia berkata seperti itu, seolah seseorang tanpa wujud menasehatinya. Ia kembali fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan. Chuuya memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sebuah gedung tua, menoleh ke Dazai yang tampaknya memerhatikan sesuatu di jok belakang.

"Oi, kita sudah sampai," katanya. "Sekarang tu-"

"Chuuya, lihat. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di bawah sini," kata Dazai memotong ucapannya.

Menyipitkan mata karena tidak percaya atau kebingungan, ia turun dari mobilnya, pindah ke tempat di mana Dazai duduk dan memerhatikan bagian bawah di jok belakang. Setelah ia berada di samping Dazai, ia segera memeriksa bagian yang dikatakan Dazai. "Di mana? Apanya yang aneh?"

Tiba-tiba Dazai menarik kepalanya, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, membuat Chuuya tidak sempat menolaknya. "Umph!" Dengan keterampilannya, Dazai menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya. Ia segera merebahkan tubuh Chuuya di atas kursi mobil sehingga terdengar suara berderit karenanya.

Sesak, Chuuya meremas mantel yang dipakai Dazai. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas lidahnya disentuh oleh lidah yang lain, sesuatu mengelilingi dalam mulutnya. Ia menendang-nendang kakinya meminta dilepaskan, tapi sempat terantuk oleh pintu mobil yang terkunci. Ia menutup mata, tidak mau melihat tatapan Dazai yang tajam memperhatikannya sambil mencumbunya. Kemudian Dazai melepaskannya, sehingga Chuuya dengan tidak sengaja membuat desahan yang begitu menggoda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" kata Chuuya. Wajahnya memerah antara marah dan malu.

"Sebenarnya aku di sini hanya untuk menemuimu," jawab Dazai. "Aku yakin kau sudah lupa akan semua itu. Karena itu aku akan terus mengingatkanmu, Chuuya."

"Akan apa?"

"Perasaanmu padaku." Kini Dazai terlihat sendu. "Dulu kau sangat mencintaiku."

" _Dulu_ adalah penjelasan dalam kalimat itu!" seru Chuuya. "Dan aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah mencintaimu!"

Dazai menatapnya begitu lekat, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Ia berbisik di telinganya, "Begitu, ya."

"Tu-tunggu! Dazai... aaangh..."

Dazai menggigit sisi wajahnya, kemudian sisi lehernya. Ia memberikan jejak di sana, sementara tangannya sibuk melepaskan kancing kemeja dan rompi Chuuya yang mengganggu. Ia turun semakin ke bawah setelah tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna, mengecup bagian-bagian yang diingatnya bisa membuat Chuuya meraung lemah, dan yang benar saja, Chuuya mendesah begitu keras.

"Nngaahh... haahh... uwaaahh..."

Semakin kasar, Dazai memberikan jejak terus menerus di tubuh Chuuya. Berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Di saat itu, Chuuya ingin memberontak, tapi kedua tangannya dicekal oleh tangan Dazai yang begitu kuat. Ia hanya bisa melenguh, menutup mata, berharap Dazai menghentikan semua ini. Di detik itu juga, di dalam kegelapan yang murni saat ia menutup matanya, ia melihat di dalam pikirannya; dirinya sendiri bersama dengan Dazai 4 tahun yang lalu, bercumbu di salah satu lorong di markas Port Mafia. Saat itu ia sudah telanjang bulat, Dazai mengelus seluruh tubuhnya, mendekapnya, dan memberinya kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat memasukkan dirinya. Dan ia melihat dirinya sendiri berbisik pada Dazai.

 _._

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _._

Rasanya menyedihkan, begitu menurutnya. Kemudian ia melihat ke suatu waktu yang lain, dimana dirinya sendiri menangis meraung-raung di suatu lorong, ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa. Satu-satunya yang ia ucapkan adalah: _"Sudah kuduga kalau aku seharusnya membencimu!"_

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Dazai menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia melihat Chuuya yang terlihat sudah menyerah pada emosinya yang lain, menghembuskan napasnya begitu pasrah, menutup matanya dalam penantian. Chuuya membuka matanya, menatap Dazai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Dengan lembut, Dazai bertanya.

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Ini pasti salah," jawab Chuuya. "Pasti ini sebuah kesalahan."

"Justru inilah kebenarannya, Chuuya. Bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku."

Dengan lembut Dazai menciumnya kembali. Kali ini Chuuya menerimanya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Dazai, membalas lilitan lidahnya yang nakal. Ia mendesah tertahan, seuntas saliva jatuh dari sudut bibirnya. Lalu Dazai melepaskannya, turun ke bawah menciumi seluruh tubuhnya lagi.

Begitu panas, bahkan uap sudah mulai menyelimuti jendela mobilnya. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengganggu mereka di sini. Mereka sedang bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka.

Sebuah nostalgia yang tidak terlalu buruk.

Chuuya begitu menikmati perlakuan Dazai yang lembut namun liar. Sesaat sebuah suara kembali memperingatkannya.

 _TIDAK! TIDAK, CHUUYA! KUATKAN DIRIMU! KUMOHON!_

Dan sebuah kalimat yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya.

.

 _Aku tidak akan pergi, Chuuya. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu._

.

 _Ini yang terakhir kali_

.

.

.

 _Pembohong_

 _._

 _Penipu_

 _._

 _Pengkhianat_

 _._

 _Mati sana_

 _._

 _._

Dengan sigap, Chuuya menyingkirkan tubuh Dazai darinya. "Tidak," bisiknya. "Sudah kuduga ini tidak boleh terjadi."

"Chuuya..."

"Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selamanya membencimu!"

Sunyi, setelah Chuuya mengatakan hal itu, suasana menjadi sepi. Sedetik kemudian, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak menyadarinya, sama sekali tidak. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan air matanya saat ia merasakan dinginnya air mata yang mulai mengalir ke sisi wajahnya. Ia mengusapnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa ia bisa menangis.

Benar, kenapa?

"Eh? Eh?" Chuuya berusaha menghilangkan air mata itu, dan gagal. Air mata terus mengalir dengan deras. Ia menutup matanya, berharap ia bisa berhenti menangis detik ini juga.

Dalam sekejap, Dazai mendekapnya. Keterkejutan tampak dengan jelas di matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Begitu erat, hangat, seakan sebuah perasaan yang terdalam dari Dazai mengalir padanya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Chuuya barusan, ia berbisik dengan sedih.

"Maaf, Chuuya."

Dazai semakin mendekap Chuuya dalam pelukannya. Seolah ia adalah miliknya, tidak boleh menghilang, tidak boleh pergi, sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Chuuya bisa mendengar dengan jelas bisikan Dazai yang begitu menusuk hati. Semua yang ia lantunkan adalah permintaan maaf yang tidak berhenti. Rasa bersalahkah? Atau apa?

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Chuuya. Maaf."

Kemudian Chuuya mengingat sebuah kata dari mimpinya. Ia pernah mendengarnya sekali, namun ia tidak mengingatnya. Suara yang terdengar dari kejauhan di alam bawah sadarnya.

 _._

 _Maaf, Chuuya_

 _._

Tak lama kemudian, Dazai mengecupnya lembut. Ia tidak bermain kasar dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Hanya memberikan sentuhan yang hangat dan kenyal, membuat Chuuya menghembuskan napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Chuuya mendengar Dazai berbisik pelan, sebuah kalimat dengan nada yang penuh dengan keyakinan dan kesungguhan hati yang begitu jelas, juga rasa penyesalan yang terdapat dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya."

Di saat ini juga, Chuuya merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi oleh dirinya sendiri. Sebuah kata yang ingin didengarnya lebih dari satu kali, yang mungkin bisa dibalasnya 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Benarkah?

"Keluar dari mobilku," kata Chuuya. Dazai sempat ingin menolak saat Chuuya menambahkan, "Sekarang aku ingin sendiri. Biarkan aku mendinginkan kepalaku dulu."

"Baiklah." Sebelum pergi, Dazai kembali mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Catat ini di dalam kepalamu, Chuuya. Aku akan terus membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, apapun alasan dan resikonya." Setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia membuka kunci di salah satu pintu mobil, keluar dari dalam sana, dan pergi menjauh setelah ia memberikan senyuman kecil yang begitu indah pada Chuuya dari luar jendela. Sekarang, Chuuya sendiri di dalam mobilnya yang tertutup rapat. Dengan pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka; hanya bagian atasnya yang tidak terkancing sama sekali, ia mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap ke depan mobil, melamun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa menentukan perasaannya sendiri?

Mungkin Kouyou benar, ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin benar kalau ia mencintai Dazai. Mungkin selama ini ia tidak sadar bahwa hal itu pernah terjadi.

 _Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjanjianmu sendiri? Kau menarik sumpahmu sendiri?_ Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ia juga membenci Dazai, sungguh. Kepergian tanpa pemberitahuan dan pengkhianatannya tidak bisa diampuni. Kebohongan yang Dazai sampaikan bahwa ia tidak akan pergi darinya adalah sebuah kesalahan mutlak.

Atau begitulah yang dipikirkan Chuuya. Entah itu memang benar, atau ia hanya berharap hal itu benar terjadi.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Mengerti semua yang terjadi, mengingat apa yang sudah dilalui.

Chuuya menutup mata, menenangkan dirinya yang dilanda kebingungan. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan kebohongan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dalam hatinya, ia mencoba menerima kembali sosok Dazai di kehidupannya. Ia bergumam pelan, tidak melanjutkan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya, membiarkan sisanya ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Kayaknya gue lama apdet ya? HAAAII~! Apa kabar? Sehat? Wekwekwkek, akhirnya bisa apdet. Makassiihh, buat yang udah baca chap sebelumnya, maupun itu yang ngeriviw ataupun yang silent reader. Dannn, Makasih juga buat kalian yang ngingetin kalo chap 4 itu **SO PENDEK**! Ohohohohohh, makasih banget ya! Sekaligus minta maap juga karena pendek. Huhuhhu. Tenang, Chap 5 ini panjang kok (kayaknya), ya kan? bhahahahaha! Yak, silakan yang mau riviw... eh! Chap depan ada orang ketiga! Siapakah dia?! Atsushi? Bukan, dia mah udah gue pasangin ama si Master Rashoumon, hohohoho. Bisa kalian tebak sendiri or You can wait for a next Chapter! LOL! *digebuk*

Oke, Mau review?

Sampai ketemu di chap depan~!

 **Cuplikan chapter berikutnya...**

" _Ahh, males banget nih..."_

" _Jangan bersuara seperti terompet rusak, dasar pemalas!"_

" _Dazai-san tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa, kok."_

 _._

" _Kak Kouyou, a-aku..."_

 _._

 _Tidak mungkin Dazai seperti itu, ya kan?_

 _._

" _Oh, aku mengganggu, ya?"_

 _._

" _Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Nakahara Chuuya-kun."_

" _Kau...!"_

 _._

" _Kak Kouyou, kau benar. Sepertinya aku mencintai Dazai."_

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Perasaan Sebenarnya dan Seorang Pengganti**_

 **P.S :** Gue mau nyoba translate fic ini ke bahasa Inggris. Ada yang mau bantuin? Grammar gue jelek soalnya :v


	6. Perasaan Sebenarnya & Seorang Pengganti

Chapter 6: **Perasaan Sebenarnya dan Seorang Pengganti**

.

 _I give you some AkuAtsu here, for you AkuAtsu's Shipper (Of course, me too)! It's very AU and OOC *rip my English grammar*. Enjoy!_

 _._

"Chuuya? Kau tampak lemas. Ada apa?"

Kouyou tampak sangat khawatir saat anak didiknya, Chuuya, pulang ke markas dengan wajah lesu dan sendu. Hari sudah sore, dan beberapa anggota Port Mafia ada yang pulang ke rumah kecuali beberapa orang yang diberi misi khusus. Chuuya yang sama sekali tidak masalah dengan misinya mengawasi pasukan yang menggeledah salah satu gudang senjata, kali ini tampak sangat lemas. Matanya bengkak seperti habis menangis. Ia langsung ambruk saat tubuhnya berada di depan Kouyou. Ia akan jatuh ke lantai berbatu kalau saja Kouyou tidak menahannya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kak Kouyou, a-aku..." Chuuya membuka suara. Suaranya terdengar pelan hingga ke taraf berbisik.

"Kau kelelahan? Apa perlu kupanggil dokter?"

Chuuya menggeleng, menolak tawaran dari Kouyou. Saat ini, ia tidak terluka sama sekali. Ia juga tidak kelelahan. Tapi jika itu benar, maka alasan yang tepat adalah perasaannya. Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan begitu juga perasaannya.

"Kak Kouyou, kau benar," katanya. Sorot matanya memandang tepat di mata Kouyou. "Sepertinya... aku mencintai Dazai."

.

.

.

 **Esoknya...**

"Ahh, males banget nih..."

Pagi ini, Dazai tampak lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Tidak, dari dulu ia memang tidak pernah mau bekerja karena baginya itu sangatlah merepotkan. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, membiarkan dagunya ikut menyentuh kayu yang sudah dipernis itu. Ia memasang wajah bosan, bibir merengut manja dan mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di atas meja. Jika dilihat lagi, ia seperti anak kecil yang sudah bosan bermain-main.

"Jangan bersuara seperti terompet rusak, dasar pemalas!" sahut Kunikida. Ia mengatakan hal itu saat matanya terfokus pada layar laptop yang dipakainya. "Kerjakan laporanmu soal misi kita kemarin!" titahnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada tenaga untuk melakukan apapun, Kunikida-kun," jawab Dazai melenguh malas. Sebenarnya, dari dulu juga ia tetap malas melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Kau kabur dari pertemuan klien dan baru datang saat-saat terakhir. Kau tahu, kau itu bukan pahlawan yang selalu datang belakangan. Makanya itu kau yang harus mengerjakan laporan."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Kunikida-kun. Tapi baiklah."

Dazai menegakkan tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang tampak serius dalam pekerjaannya. Di samping pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu ada gadis manis yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama-sama belakangan ini.

"Atsushi-kun. Buatkan laporan tentang misi kita kemarin," titahnya.

"Eh?" Tentu saja, Atsushi tidak mau menerimanya. "Bukankah Dazai-san yang disuruh oleh Kunikida-san?"

"Oi, Dazai. Jangan melemparkan pekerjaanmu pada orang lain!" kata Kunikida.

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Kyouka—si gadis manis itu—menjawab permintaan Dazai.

"Yak. Mohon kerja samanya, Kyouka-chan."

"Oi!"

Dazai kembali meringkuk di atas meja. Kemalasannya semakin bertambah saat Kunikida mulai mengomel-ngomel tentang dirinya. Oh, ia memang tidak ada tenaga untuk melakukan apapun. Tidak akan pernah sampai ia menemukan cara agar Nakahara Chuuya bisa kembali ke dekapannya.

Dan mengingat hal itu lagi membuatnya sangat kecewa.

Rasa bersalah sudah menghantuinya semenjak ia pergi dari Port Mafia. Ia meninggalkan Chuuya setelah membuat janji palsu dan ternyata hal itu membuat luka yang sangat dalam di jiwanya. Tidak hanya dirinya, namun Chuuya juga terkena pengaruhnya. Dan sebenarnya setan apa yang merasukinya hingga mengatakan hal seperti itu?

 _Aku tidak akan pergi, Chuuya._

Sekarang Chuuya sudah membencinya, bahkan tidak mau lagi bertemu dengannya. Chuuya yang sangat ia cintai dalam hati... oh, entah mengapa ia menjadi melankolis seperti ini. Rasanya ini bukan seperti Dazai Osamu pada umumnya.

Tapi ia tidak berbohong mengenai hal bahwa ia mencintai Chuuya. Tidak, ia jujur untuk soal itu. Sangat.

"Dazai-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Atsushi. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan sikap Dazai yang malasnya sudah di batas keterlaluan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Yah, hanya saja hari ini Dazai-san terlihat lebih lesu dibanding sebelumnya."

"Begitu ya?"

Dazai menutup percakapan itu. Ia memainkan ujung sebuah buku yang tidak begitu tajam, menyentuhnya hingga jarinya merasakan sakit yang tidak begitu menyengat. Rasa sakit ini belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat tahu bahwa Chuuya menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ne, Atsushi-kun."

Atsushi menoleh, berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya untuk lebih memperhatikan percakapan dari Dazai.

"Misalnya—ini hanya perumpaan, kau tahu—kau sangat mencintai seseorang. Seseorang itu juga mencintaimu. Tapi, entah mengapa ia membencimu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara ketikan dari jari-jari Kunikida seketika berhenti.

"Eeh? Tumben Dazai-san bertanya soal cinta," komentar Atsushi. Kyouka yang disampingnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau kabur dari pekerjaan kemarin karena harus berurusan dengan kekasihmu," Kunikida menambahkan.

Dazai tidak memerdulikan komentar mereka. Ia menaikkan alis pada Atsushi, memintanya untuk segera menjawab. "Ayo, jawab."

"Em... Itu... bagaimana ya?" tanya Atsushi pada dirinya sendiri, kebingungan melanda dirinya. Ia berpikir sejenak, mencoba membayangkan dirinya dengan orang lain yang dipikirkannya. Setelah 1 menit, ia membuka suara.

"Menurutku, lebih baik terima apa adanya saja. Mungkin ia bukan yang terpilih untukku," jawabnya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Atsushi menambahkan, "Jika orang itu membenciku untuk suatu alasan, aku akan meminta maaf. Mungkin dia akan memaafkanku. Tapi jika itu tanpa alasan... yah, lebih baik aku meminta maaf juga. Karena pasti aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak kuketahui. Jika ia meninggalkanku, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Selama aku masih menyayanginya dan mencintainya, selama aku masih bisa peduli padanya, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Walau aku tidak bisa mencapainya sekalipun. Aku akan bahagia jika dia bahagia. Aku tahu, pasti itu jalan hidup yang diberikan untukku, sebuah jalan hidup yang terbaik."

Seketika hening. Kunikida melongo, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia—yang sudah sangat jelas—terkejut dengan penjelasan itu. Kyouka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya diam. Dan Dazai... entah mengapa ia serius untuk hal seperti ini.

"Begitu, ya..." gumamnya. Dazai kembali meringkuk di atas meja untuk kesekian kalinya. Sesaat ia menoleh kembali pada Atsushi. "Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapat jawaban itu?"

"Ah, itu hanya pemikiranku saja..." Atsushi cengar-cengir bangga.

"Kau tidak punya pacar, kan?"

 _Glek!_ Atsushi menelan air liurnya.

"Ti-tidak, kok..." jawab Atsushi gugup.

Dan Kyouka membuka suara; kalimat yang diucapkannya cukup membuat Atsushi membelalakkan mata. "Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini Atsushi-san terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Saat aku sedang tidur, Atsushi-san menyelinap keluar dari apartemen dan pergi entah kemana. Pernah sekali itu aku melihat ponselnya, memeriksa seluruh isi e-mailnya dan semua itu dari... UMPH!" kata-kata itu berhenti saat Atsushi membungkam mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kyouka-chan! Ssshh!" Atsushi mendesis.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kunikida.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Hahahahaha!" Atsushi tertawa renyah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis di dekat dahinya saat ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari 2 senior dan seorang juniornya. Kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia tertawa garing kembali seraya beranjak pergi dari kantor.

"A-aku harus menjawab telepon dulu. DAH!"

Ia berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan kantor begitu cepat. Pintu kantor terbanting di belakangnya. "Mencurigakan..." gumam Kunikida. Benar kata Kyouka, Atsushi kali ini aneh.

"Menurutku itu biasa saja," sahut Dazai.

"Biasa saja?"

Dazai memangku dagunya sebelah tangan, menatap meja berwarna coklat yang mengilap itu. "Yah, menurutku biasa saja. Karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

* * *

"Harusnya jangan telpon aku di saat-saat seperti itu! _Mou, BakAkutagawa_!"

Cemberut, Atsushi menumpahkan kekesalannya pada seseorang di telponnya. Suaranya begitu dekat, namun jarak mereka jauh sekali hingga tidak tercapai. Mereka beruntung mereka hidup di abad ke-21; ponsel dan internet menjadi penghubung mereka, jarak bukan lagi penghalang.

" _Mana aku tahu kalau kau sedang kerja?_ " Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, yang bisa dibilang adalah pacar Atsushi, membela dirinya di seberang telepon. Suaranya yang begitu terdengar _bass_ dan datar selalu membuat hati 'manusia harimau' ini terenyuh. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Hampir saja aku ketahuan," Atsushi mengeluh. Ia duduk bersender dengan tembok di lorong di gedung kantornya. "Kyouka-chan sepertinya sudah mengetahui semuanya."

" _Kyouka?_ "

"Ya, dia mengecek ponselku, mencurigaiku setiap saat, dan ia tahu aku sedang mengirim e-mail dengan siapa. Kalau terus begini aku bisa ketangkap basah,"

"Siapa yang tertangkap basah, Atsushi-kun?"

"HUWAAAA!"

Yosano Akiko-sensei, dokter Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Wajahnya cantik, tampak menunjukkan ia bertanya-tanya sekaligus curiga. Atsushi menghormati wanita ini, ia sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dan orang lain. Tapi, soal bagaimana Yosano-sensei menyembuhkan seseorang, lebih baik ia tidak usah tahu dan tidak usah diberitahu.

"Yo-Yosano-sensei! Bu-bu-bukan siapa-siapa, kok! Bukan siapa-siapa!" serunya. Suaranya semakin meninggi saat sedang terkejut atau terpojok.

"Oh," Yosano-sensei mengangguk mengerti. "Ne, Atsushi-kun. Apa kau terluka? Atau ada bagian yang sakit?" tanyanya. Ia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, makanya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak, kok. Tidak," Tentu saja ia menjawab seperti itu, dan ia jujur soal itu. Kalau ia bilang kalau ia terluka, bisa-bisa 'hal semacam itu' akan terulang lagi. Tidak, cukup sekali ia disembuhkan Yosano-sensei dengan kemampuannya. Jangan ditambah lagi.

" _He? Bagian bawahmu sudah tidak sakit lagi_ , _Jinko?"_

Sialan! Kenapa Akutagawa ikutan _nimbrung_?! Kenapa pula ia menyetel suara panggilannya dengan volume tinggi?!

"Bagian bawah?" Sekarang Yosano-sensei semakin curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa kok! Tenang saja," Atsushi mulai merasa tidak enak saat Yosano-sensei sudah menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Ia harus segera menutup pembicaraan ini! "A-aku harus menjawab telepon dulu. Permisi!"

Ia berlari menuju arah lift, berharap ia segera keluar dari gedung dan segera menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya ini. _For Your Information,_ mereka sudah berpacaran selama 1 bulan. Dan banyak hal yang mereka lalui dengan susah payah bersama-sama. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu hubungan mereka. Yah, mungkin pengecualian untuk Kyouka. Entah darimana ia mengetahui semua itu.

Atsushi terengah-engah, ia berhenti saat ia sampai di tempat yang menurutnya aman. Sebuah tempat sepi di luar gedung Agensi, lorong gelap di mana hanya ada tempat sampah dan dinding-dinding yang dicoret dengan cat _spray_. Ia meletakkan bagian speaker depannya di telinganya, mencoba berbicara kembali dengan Akutagawa.

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut berbicara saat aku sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang!"

Akutagawa mendengus menahan tawa di seberang telepon, membuatnya yang semula ingin marah-marah mulai mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal.

" _Maaf, tapi kau sangat lucu,"_ kata Akutagawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Dan kemudian Akutagawa tertawa, suaranya yang begitu rendah berhasil membuat jantung Atsushi sekali lagi berdegup ribuan kali lebih kencang.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya Atsushi langsung pada intinya. Sebenarnya ia merindukan wajah Akutagawa, begitu pula suaranya. Namun ia tidak bisa berlama-lama, takut dicurigai.

" _Aku hanya ingin menculikmu dari Agensi dan membawamu ke hotel malam ini,"_ jawab Akutagawa.

"Ha? Bukannya seminggu yang lalu kita sudah melakukannya? Bahkan lebih dari 3 kali! Aku nyaris tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Tidak, itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau."

" _Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"_

"A... i-itu..."

Atsushi gelagapan, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia yakin di dalam hatinya, Akutagawa sedang tersenyum kemenangan setelah memojokkan dirinya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

" _Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun,"_

"Tunggu!" seru Atsushi. "Mungkin lebih baik kita ganti tempat saja. Jangan di hotel. Bahaya jika ada seseorang yang mengenal kita akan melihat kita berada di hotel seperti itu. Mungkin enaknya di..."

" _Apartemenmu?"_

"TIDAK!" Wajah Atsushi mulai memerah. Oh, mau sampai kapan Akutagawa berhenti menggodanya? "Di... di... APARTEMENMU SAJA! Ya, YA! Di sana!" katanya setelah menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

" _Kau yakin?"_ Suara Akutagawa jelas terdengar tidak yakin.

"Ya." Atsushi mengangguk mantap. Ia sudah memantapkan jiwanya. "Kau yang bilang padaku kalau kau punya 2 apartemen."

Hening sejenak. Atsushi menghitung detik-detik yang berlalu. Setelah 5 detik, Akutagawa menjawab. _"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa. Atau kau mau kujemput dengan Rashoumonku?"_ tawarnya.

"Jika seperti itu, kesannya aku seperti diculik oleh seorang lelaki dari Port Mafia yang sangat kejam, tidak pernah bersikap manis di kehidupannya."

" _Aku memang kejam dan tidak pernah bersikap manis,"_ Akutagawa menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Sesaat ia mendengus tertawa, terdapat senyuman di aliran nada bicaranya. _"Aku menolak hal-hal yang seperti itu."_

"Aku meragukannya." Atsushi terkekeh, rasanya ia ingin jatuh dari Moby Dick milik Guild dan terbang dari ketinggian yang setara dengan Gunung Everest. Intinya, ia bahagia.

Hening selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian Akutagawa kembali membuka suara. _"Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam. Persiapkan dirimu, Jinko."_

"Hu'um. Sampai jumpa." Suara nada sambung yang terputus terdengar. Ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berbalik, segera menuju kantor kembali. Tiba-tiba ia melompat kaget saat melihat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"HUWAA! DAZAI-SAN?!"

Dazai, yang sedari tadi di belakangnya—tentunya tanpa sepengetahuannya—tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah Atsushi yang memerah dan kaget luar biasa. "Jadi ternyata kau bersama Akutagawa? Manis sekali. Masa muda memang indah, ya..." katanya dengan riang.

"Da-Da-Da-Dazai-san mendengar semuanya?!" kata Atsushi tidak percaya. Oh, tidak. Sekarang ia ketahuan. Ia pasti akan digantung terbalik oleh Kunikida-san, dimutilasi oleh Yosano-sensei, dan ia akan diceburkan ke dalam sungai atau laut oleh Kenji-san. TIDAK!

 _Kekhawatiran dan imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, Atsushi._

"Sudah. Dengan sangat jelas." Penyataan Dazai membuat Atsushi ingin mati saja. "Tapi aku memakluminya. Itu wajar untuk orang yang berusia sepertimu, Atsushi-kun."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga pernah melakukannya," kata Dazai. Suaranya terdengar seperti bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. "Sudah lama sekali."

"Dengan siapa?"

Dazai memandang Atsushi, ia terdiam tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Itu tidak penting," katanya. Ia tersenyum penuh dengan humor khas dirinya. "Kita ada tugas dari Presdir. Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikannya atau Kunikida-kun akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan kota."

* * *

Chuuya sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berbicara dengan Kouyou semalaman, ia mengubah keputusannya untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mengulang segalanya dari awal. Ia akan mengubah sudut pandangnya yang lama menjadi yang baru. Ia akan mencoba mencintai Dazai—tidak, ia memang mencintai Dazai Osamu.

Ia sempat tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Kouyou yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang di Port Mafia yang mempunyai kekasih di luar Port Mafia, dan orang itu adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, juniornya yang direkrut oleh Dazai. Dan menurut penuturan Higuchi Ichiyou, junior Akutagawa, ia berpacaran dengan _Sang Harimau Putih di bawah Sinar Bulan,_ Nakajima Atsushi.

Kondisinya serupa dengan dirinya dan Dazai. Bedanya, mereka sudah siap dengan matang akan resiko yang terjadi. Mereka saling mencintai, dan tidak menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing.

Anak muda jaman sekarang...

Chuuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat mengingat hal itu. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas Higuchi menjelaskan semua itu dengan susah payah, seakan itu rahasia terbesar Akutagawa. Yah, walaupun itu sudah berubah menjadi 'rahasia besar Port Mafia' yang entah keberapa. Hal itu sudah sampai di telinga Mori Ougai, tapi bos pedofil itu membiarkannya.

Apa? Bahwa bos juga melakukan hal yang sama? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ia pasti membiarkan anak buahnya memiliki kenangan masa muda yang indah. Pasti. Toh, saat Dazai masih berada di Port Mafia dan selalu bersama dengannya, bos Mori tidak pernah protes akan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak suka jika semisalnya Elise melihat mereka sedang 'berkencan' dan pikirannya yang polos ternodai. Itu saja, tidak ada hal yang lain.

Kouyou berpesan seperti ini: " _Tak apa jika kalian hanya terpisah oleh jarak, toh kalian akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Maafkanlah ia, hatimu akan lega dan kalian bisa mengulang semua dari awal."_

Benar, ia akan memaafkannya—salah, ia memaafkannya. Dan ia cukup mengatakan pada Dazai soal itu dan mereka akan memulai dari titik awal yang baru. Sempurna.

Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya. Oh, betapa rasanya ia ingin terbang ke atas langit jika ia mendengar hal itu lagi. Terlebih Dazai jujur padanya—ia bisa merasakannya—sehingga tidak ada alasan lagi untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi, kemarin-kemarin ia memang tidak bisa mengingat semua hal itu. Setelah Dazai menciumnya, memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya, ia ingat dengan jelas. Semuanya. Tanpa kecuali.

Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat ia sudah bisa melihat gedung Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, tempat dimana Dazai bekerja sekarang. Bangunan itu memang tidak sekokoh markas Port Mafia, tapi hanya memandang gedung itu membuat hatinya tenang dan damai. Dazai ada di sana, hidup dengan tujuan yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Seseorang yang dicintainya ada di sana.

Sesaat ekor matanya melirik ke arah seberang jalan yang tak jauh dari gedung itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Itu Dazai, sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang diperkirakan berumur sama dengannya. Mereka berjalan berdua, sang wanita tampaknya sangat senang dengan Dazai, begitu pula dengan Dazai.

Chuuya hanya bisa terpatung.

Matanya kosong.

Begitu pula hatinya.

 _Tidak. Tidak._ Chuuya menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghancurkan pemikirannya barusan. Tidak mungkin Dazai seperti itu, ya kan? Itu hanya kliennya, atau wanita yang ingin diajak Dazai untuk bunuh diri ganda. Kemungkinan besar wanita itu akan menamparnya karena sudah kurang ajar, Chuuya tahu bagaimana sifat Dazai jika bersama wanita cantik.

Tapi... kenapa?

Rasanya tetap sakit.

.

.

 _Pembohong._

 _Penipu._

.

.

 _Menyebalkan._

Chuuya membelalakkan matanya saat Dazai berhenti melangkah dan menatapnya. Begitu pula dengan Dazai, ia merasa terkejut bisa melihat Chuuya di tempat ini dan hanya berjarak beberapa belasan meter.

Chuuya berbalik badan, hatinya sungkan untuk menemui pada Dazai. Ia bisa merasakan di punggungnya, Dazai mengikutinya. Dan Chuuya tidak memerdulikannya. Ia tetap melangkah kembali menuju markasnya. Ia rasa ia tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti menemui Dazai dan menerima permintaan maafnya.

Ia melupakan tujuan utamanya menemui Dazai.

Sebuah teriakan yang begitu keras membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"DAZAI-SAN! AWAS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chuuya. Chuuya..."

Chuuya membuka matanya, ia menggeliat saat tepukan di pundaknya begitu terasa. Ia menoleh ke arah suara, di mana Dazai dengan matanya yang membulat mencoba membangunkannya dan menyadarkannya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di atas tubuh Dazai, memeluknya di atas trotoar yang mulai ramai. Hampir semua orang memandangi mereka dengan wajah kebingungan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali lagi, begitu ia mengetahui bahwa ia berada sangat dekat dengan Dazai. Nafasnya menghangat, begitu juga wajahnya.

"Dazai! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Ia menoleh, seorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut kuning tua berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Begitu juga _Jinko_ milik Agensi yang berada di sampingnya... dan seorang wanita yang tadi berada di samping Dazai.

"Kau menyelamatkanku, Chuuya." Akhirnya Dazai membuka suara. "Mungkin jika tidak ada kau, aku pasti akan tertabrak oleh truk besar itu. Bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan diri ke arah truk itu menyakitkan, kau tahu."

Chuuya pun teringat. Setelah teriakan dari Nakajima Atsushi terdengar di telinganya, ia segera berbalik badan dan mendorong tubuh Dazai yang akan tertabrak oleh sebuah truk angkut barang ke seberang jalan. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya. Semua itu terjadi secara cepat dan singkat, refleks begitu saja.

"Dazai-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita itu. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilau dan senyuman yang manis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," jawab Dazai sambil tersenyum.

 _Benar-benar menyebalkan._

"Terima kasih juga untukmu, Chuuya," kata Dazai. Itu cukup membuat Chuuya sedikit tersentak.

Chuuya mulai berdiri dan membalas ucapan Dazai. "Aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku yang akan membunuhmu, bukan truk itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera melangkah cepat menjauh dari Dazai. Ia tidak mau perasaannya yang sebenarnya keluar dari dasar hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _Perasaan yang sebenarnya? Yang mana? Apakah perasaanmu yang mencintai Dazai atau yang membencinya?_

Ia menggubris pertanyaan itu dari otaknya. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan hal itu. Ia butuh istirahat, berpikir mengenai perasaannya sendiri ternyata butuh tenaga yang lebih banyak.

Sudah cukup jauh ia berjalan menjauh dari Dazai. Ia merasa tenang saat wajah pria itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. "Huwaa!" Tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh seseorang, di bawa ke sebuah lorong yang gelap dan sunyi. Mulutnya dibekap, menahannya agar tidak berteriak. Ia segera melepaskan tangan itu, berbalik badan dan membelalakkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya saat ia tahu siapa orang yang telah menarik lengannya.

"Kau..." Chuuya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Nakahara Chuuya-kun."

Sosok lelaki yang tinggi, dengan sebuah jaket dan topi bulu yang dikenakan di kepalanya. Rambutnya yang bewarna hitam, matanya yang tajam lurus menatapnya. Senyuman yang begitu khas; licik seperti iblis, namun ada sedikit sisi manis di dalam lengkungan senyumannya menghiasi wajahnya.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Sang _Majin_.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Chuuya. Ia terlihat tidak senang akan kedatangan musuh terbesar bosnya di hadapannya. Ia tahu, Fyodor adalah orang yang paling licik selain Dazai dan Mori Ougai. Kehadirannya di sini, di kota Yokohama, akan membahayakan banyak nyawa manusia.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak boleh?"

 _Jangan mudah terpancing pada musuh_ , itu yang selalu dipelajarinya saat berada di Port Mafia. Ia menenangkan dirinya, mencoba menyingkirkan sementara perasaannya yang melankolis. Ia menatap Fyodor dengan tajam, siap jika saja orang ini bersedia bertarung melawannya.

Kalau saja itu benar terjadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Chuuya bertanya lagi. Fyodor, masih dengan senyumannya yang begitu manis—tapi Chuuya tidak menganggapnya begitu—mendekati Chuuya hingga jarak mereka hanya berkisar beberapa senti saja. Tangannya menelusuri sisi rambutnya yang panjang, yang jatuh di atas pundaknya. Jari-jarinya menemukan tengkuk lehernya, dan senyumannya semakin mengembang.

Fyodor menarik tengkuknya mendekat, nafasnya yang hangat dan teratur begitu terasa di kulit wajah Chuuya. "Yang kuinginkan adalah kau, Nakahara Chuuya." Dan ia melekatkan bibirnya di bibir Chuuya, tepat saat Chuuya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

 _Apa?_

Chuuya menutup matanya, kedua tangannya segera mencoba menyingkirkan pria ini. Tapi pria dari Rusia ini cukup kasar, lidahnya dengan nakal menjilati bibirnya dan memasuki mulutnya. Napasnya mulai sesak, tangan yang semula mencoba mendorong tubuh Fyodor kini berhenti dan beralih meremas jaketnya. Seluruh otot tubuhnya menegang, kakiknya berjinjit, ia butuh bernapas. Fyodor menghembuskan udara melalui mulutnya sebelum ia melepaskan Chuuya. Saliva bergantung dan terputus setelah mereka mengambil jarak. Masih tidak percaya, Chuuya membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya memanas entah karena apa. Di saat perasaannya sedang bimbang, kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi?

"Aku akan senang jika kau menjadikanku seorang pengganti masa lalumu, Chuuya-kun." Fyodor berkata seperti itu.

Dan Chuuya terkejut akan kata-kata itu.

Saat Chuuya tidak membalas kata-katanya, Fyodor melanjutkan. "Kau... mungkin membutuhkannya."

 _._

 _Pengganti?_

 _Mungkinkah... ini yang dibutuhkannya? Yang diinginkannya?_

 _Apakah ini yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya? Seorang pengganti?_

 _Sebuah jalan yang baru? Yang benar-benar baru?_

 _Sesuatu yang bisa ia capai untuk melupakan masa lalunya? Benarkah ini jalan yang tepat?_

.

Dengan keterkejutan, Fyodor merangkulnya. Dada mereka menempel satu sama lain. Chuuya yang masih mencerna perkataan Fyodor hanya bisa melamun dalam imajinasinya. Dan Fyodor mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menciumnya kembali.

Suara langkah kaki yang tenang dan tidak terburu-buru terdengar. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah cahaya yang menyinari lorong itu. Dan Chuuya semakin tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh saat sosok pria yang lain memasuki lorong itu. Dazai Osamu, dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa dan senyuman yang terlihat manis dan kejam, melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Oh. Aku mengganggu, ya?"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: YAK! APDET! WUHUUU! Jujur, gue kaget sebagian dari kalian tahu siapa orang ketiga ini. Muahahaha! Nice tebakan*rip my english* Mungkin karna FyoYa emang lagi terkenal banget ya. Fufufufu. Dan makasih banget udah yang mau riviw, terutama Misacchin. I lup U brada~! *brada apa sista sih* Pokoknya makasih level max buat kalian yang udah baca fanfic yang bikin kalian heartbroken ini. Yang selalu bikin kokoro kalian nyesek tiap kali baca :v toh yang nulis juga bernasib sama kok kalian. Nyesekk dan sakeettt :'v *kalogitukenapanulis* Nah, karena nyesekk, gue kasih satu selingan dimana (mungkin) kalian bisa fangirl-ngan ria kayak gue, di bagian AkuAtsu ato Akutsushi ato Shin Soukoku, atau apalah lagi itu julukannya :v biar gak nyesek plus baper mulu kan gak enak :v dan ada Behind the Scene *apaan* biar gak jadi nyesek :v

Ini masih Soukoku kok. Fyodor cuma selingan *plak*

Btw, ini di MSWordnya udah nyampe 3500-an kata lebih :v dimana sebagian kecilnya adalah A/N :v masih kurang panjang? Entar cape bacanya loh, tapi terserah sih (Author ini adalah orang yang kadang kalo serius bkin fanfic satu chapter bisa ampe 3000-5000 kata dalam 6-9 hari *menurut penuturan temen sekelas* :v)

Dan kali ini tidak ada cuplikan. Biarlah kalian menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya :v

Segitu aja dulu. Review?

Makasih udah yang mau baca~! Sampai jumpa Chap depan!

* * *

 **Behind The Scene:**

Setelah Dazai berkata seperti itu, Kunikida langsung menoleh ke arah Kyouka. Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada interogasi. "Jadi, siapa yang mengirim e-mail ke Atsushi?" tanyanya.

"Aku pun juga tidak tahu," jawab Kyouka.

"Hah?" pernyataan itu sukses membuat yang Dazai dan Kunikida mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kulihat di ponselnya, semua e-mail itu dikirimkan dari seseorang yang berinisial 'TART'," lanjutnya.

" _Tart_? Kue?" Kunikida semakin tidak mengerti.

"Atsushi-kun bermain _kucing-kucingan_ rupanya," celetuk Dazai. "Aku akan mengikutinya. Siapa tahu aku dapat petunjuk mengenai kekasihnya." Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memang semangat jika harus membahas hal seperti ini.

"Kekasih? Tapi dia tidak bilang kalau dia..."

"Kunikida-kun," Dazai memotong perkataan Kunikida. "Siapapun yang terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, keluar tengah malam sendirian, dan menyimpan nomor ponsel juga alamat e-mail dengan inisial, pasti ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun." Ia berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum humor. Seakan ia sudah mendapat jawaban dari kasus aneh ini. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari kantor.

Mungkin, kalian mengerti apa itu 'TART' di ponsel Nakajima Atsushi.


	7. Jawaban

**WARNING!  
** (Mohon dibaca terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesal)

Chapter ini mengandung unsur yang mungkin tidak akan kalian sukai. Disarankan untuk mempersiapkan tisu untuk mengelap air mata, bantal untuk digigit dan dilempar, kasur empuk untuk tempat pendaratan pelemparan laptop/handphone/PC/alat elektronik lainnya. Mohon untuk mengamankan dengan segera alat-alat tajam yang membahayakan karena akan berpotensi terjadi pertumpahan darah **JIKA** para readers sekalian ingin membunuh Author ini. **AU, OOC, TYPO DADAKAN** selalu ada di chapter ini. Jika kalian tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah dibaca. Jika kalian tidak suka tapi masih ingin baca, akibat tanggung sendiri.

Anda sekalian sudah saya peringatkan. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian bukan urusan saya.  
Sekian, terimakasih. *seketikakabur*

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya..._

" _Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kalau tidak ada dia kau akan mati di tengah pekerjaan."_

 _Kunikida mengatakan hal seperti itu saat Chuuya sudah pergi menjauh dari mereka. Atsushi menemaninya, juga seorang wanita yang ikut dengan mereka._

 _Dazai berdiri, menatap jalan yang dilalui Chuuya. Kini bayang-bayangnya sudah tidak ada, menghilang dalam keramaian. Harusnya itu akan baik-baik saja, tapi firasatnya mengatakan tidak._

 _Sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi._

" _Atsushi-kun," Atsushi menoleh padanya. "bisakah kau kembali ke kantor dan temui Yosano-sensei? Katakan padanya untuk menunggu di cafe seberang jalan di sana," perintahnya._

" _Oi, Dazai! Kita sedang bekerja!" Kunikida menolak, tapi Atsushi tidak menolaknya juga tidak menerimanya. Ia masih bingung apa yang terjadi._

" _Dan Kunikida-kun, aku ingin pinjam pistolmu."_

 _Dazai mengarahkan tangannya terbuka ke hadapan Kunikida. "OI!" Kunikida ingin marah, tapi setelah ia memerhatikan wajah serius Dazai yang menatap jalan yang ramai, ia berubah pikiran. Hanya dengan melihat itu saja ia tahu Dazai sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencegah hal buruk yang terjadi. Firasat dan strategi orang itu tidak pernah salah._

 _Ia mengambil pistol yang disimpan di kantong senjatanya, menaruhnya di atas tangan Dazai tepat saat Dazai menerima pistol itu dengan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dazai menoleh mereka semua, tatapannya tidak pernah setajam ini. "Aku punya firasat buruk. Kita pakai strategi ini untuk mencegah korban mati dalam kejadian ini," katanya. Kunikida, Atsushi dan wanita itu mengangguk mengerti saat Dazai menjelaskan strateginya._

 _Untuk saat ini, mereka berharap bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk._

* * *

Dazai menatap mereka berdua, Fyodor dan Chuuya, di mana salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya dan satunya lagi adalah orang yang sangat ia inginkan untuk mati. Ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar hal seperti ini bisa saja terjadi, tapi ini melebihi ekspetasinya; Fyodor dengan sikap tak berdosa menyentuh kekasihnya—bukan, mantan partnernya. Partner yang sangat dicintainya.

Tentu saja, ia memang mencintainya. Jika tidak, buat apa ia bercinta dengan Chuuya kemarin-kemarin dan mengikuti Chuuya sejak tadi?

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan kalau ia sudah berlaku salah. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Chuuya masih membencinya, menatapnya penuh dendam.

Di situasi seperti ini, keputusan Chuuya-lah yang dapat menghentikan masalah ini. Jawaban darinya akan menyelesaikan dan memperjelas semuanya, yang mana itu akan menjelaskan berada di pihak manakah yang akan Chuuya pilih, dan setelah terjawab seseorang harus pasrah akan keadaan dan kenyataan.

Dazai, dengan tangan terkepal di balik mantelnya, siap untuk semua ini.

* * *

Nakahara Chuuya sudah tidak berkutik saat ia menatap tidak percaya sosok di depan cahaya yang menyinari lorong. Dengan tubuhnya yang dirangkul oleh pria dari Rusia, Fyodor Dostoyevsky, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan dirinya dipenuhi dengan keraguan dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang berada di depannya.

Dazai di sini? Ia mengikutinya? Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin.

Sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, entah itu melakukan atau membicarakan sesuatu. Di suasana yang sangat canggung ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lidahnya kaku, kulitnya berkeringat dingin. Ia semakin tidak bisa berkutik saat Fyodor mempererat rangkulannya.

"Ah, sudah lama tidak bertemu, Dazai." Fyodor menyapa Dazai. Wajah dan suaranya masih tetap sama, begitu licik dan dingin.

"Aku juga," balas Dazai. Ia tampak terlalu tenang untuk situasi seperti ini. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu, tapi aku ingin membawa Chuuya kembali ke peradabannya," katanya.

"Benarkah?" Fyodor kemudian memeluk Chuuya, mengelus bagian pundak dan punggungnya lembut. Wajah Chuuya begitu dekat dengan dadanya. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan detak jantung sang _Majin_ yang begitu stabil. "Maksudmu 'peradaban' itu... dirimu?" Ia bertanya lagi saat Dazai tidak menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Senyum Dazai menghilang. Ia mengepalkan tangan penuh kemarahan di balik sakunya.

Fyodor melepaskan pelukannya, berbalik badan ke hadapan Dazai di mana ia mulai kehilangan kendali amarahnya. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk, begitu tajam hingga sanggup memotong baja. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka akan bertarung di sini, sementara Chuuya dilanda kebimbangan. Dan semua itu karenanya. Sial.

"Nakahara Chuuya-kun sepertinya menginginkan pengganti," kata Fyodor saat tidak ada yang membuka suara. "Kalau kau tidak membutuhkannya, tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Ya, kan?"

Chuuya menoleh cepat ke arah Fyodor, walau ia hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang terlihat tegap di depannya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Dazai, di mana pria itu terlihat tenang di dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Jawaban Dazai sukses menohok hati Chuuya.

"Kukira kau mencintainya," balas Fyodor.

"Mana mungkin. Chuuya pasti berpikiran sama denganku. Kami hanya partner,"

Chuuya menundukkan kepalanya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya.**_

 _Kalau benar, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?_

 _ **Maaf, Chuuya.**_

 _Buat apa meminta maaf?_

 _ **Catat ini di dalam kepalamu, Chuuya. Aku akan terus membuatmu kembali mencintaiku, apapun alasan dan resikonya.**_

 _Kau sudah berhasil melakukannya, tapi kau melakukan satu kesalahan._

.

Seketika Fyodor menoleh ke belakang saat lengan bajunya ditarik pelan oleh Chuuya yang menunduk. Tanpa aba-aba, Chuuya menarik lengan sang _Majin_ , mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirnya yang pucat. Fyodor membelalakkan matanya, terlebih saat Chuuya membuka mulutnya dan mengajak lidah Fyodor bermain bersamanya. Kakinya berjinjit berusaha mendekat semakin rapat. Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Fyodor dalam ciumannya, begitu juga dengan tatapan Dazai. Ia melepaskannya sementara, melirik ke arah Dazai yang terdiam dengan tatapan yang gelap dan menusuk.

"Oh, Dazai." Ia menyebut nama pria itu. "Maaf jika aku melakukan hal ini di depanmu, tapi selanjutnya akan lebih intim dibandingkan dengan ini. Jadi, bisakah kau angkat kaki dari sini?" pintanya sekaligus mengusir.

Lengannya terangkat melingkari leher Fyodor, tubuhnya hampir menempel dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Hampir.

Sekarang, Chuuya sudah memutuskannya.

.

Ia awalnya ingin memberontak dan menolak hal itu terjadi saat Chuuya sudah mengatakan jawaban dari semua ini. Tapi masalah ini sudah selesai. Chuuya memilih berada di kehidupan percintaannya yang baru. Ia tidak bisa menolak keputusannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Atsushi padanya tadi soal kekasih yang tidak mencintainya?

" _Aku akan bahagia jika dia bahagia."_

Mungkin, Chuuya bisa bahagia dengan hal ini. Dazai menutup matanya, menghela napas pasrah karena sudah kalah dengan taruhan ini. "Baiklah," katanya. Ia berbalik, segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau melihat tatapan kebencian yang tajam dari Nakahara Chuuya lebih lama.

Nakahara Chuuya yang dicintainya. Sialan, rasanya ia ingin menyingkirkan semua itu, semua hal yang mengambil Chuuya darinya.

Ia sempat berhenti melangkah, sedikit menunjukkan wajahnya dari belakang, mengucapkan sesuatu kebenaran yang selalu terdapat di hatinya dan selalu mengeluarkannya untuk diucapkan kepada satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Chuuya."

Lalu ia melangkah kembali, mengetahui bahwa mereka kembali bermesraan—bercumbu, lebih tepatnya—tepat di belakangnya namun ia membiarkannya. Suara pengaman pistol yang terbuka terdengar jelas di lorong sunyi itu, dan itu ke arahnya. Ia juga membuka pengaman pistolnya di balik saku mantelnya, bersiap jika saja ada yang menembak.

Suara tembakan terdengar, dan entah kenapa ada suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Dazai berbalik, bersiap untuk membalas tembakan itu namun ia tidak melakukannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seseorang berada di hadapannya sangat cepat. Sepasang tangan memegang pundaknya dan mendorongnya jatuh, yang begitu kuat menggenggamnya. "Ohok!" Seseorang terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Lalu mereka berdua terjatuh, darah menetes ke atas tanah yang penuh debu. Topi hitam tergeletak di atasnya.

 _Kenapa?_

Fyodor, yang menembak pistol pertama kali, hanya menatap tidak percaya. Tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum jahat, seakan strateginya berjalan berhasil. Ia berbalik pergi dari tempat itu, menjauh menuju kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Membiarkan Dazai memegang tubuh Chuuya yang terkulai lemas dan mulai kehabisan darah.

"Bertahanlah, Chuuya!" seru Dazai.

Ia membaringkan tubuh Chuuya. Chuuya terbatuk sekali lagi, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"A-a-a..." Suaranya serak. Ingin bicara namun ia tidak bisa, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Tidak, jangan bicara dulu." Dazai mengeluarkan pistolnya, mengarahkannya ke atas dan menarik pelatuknya.

 _DOR!_

Ia meletakkan pistol itu di sampingnya, beralih memegang tubuh Chuuya yang benar-benar lemas karena tembakan itu. Dazai tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya saat ia tahu tembakan itu hampir tepat di jantung.

"Aku..." Chuuya bersuara. Dazai menyingkirkan sejumput rambut dari wajah Chuuya. Ia ingin melihat wajah Chuuya sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas.

"...juga tidak tahu... kenapa aku melakukan ini, bodoh. Tubuhku... bergerak sendiri... Uhuk!" lanjut Chuuya. Suaranya begitu serak dan pelan. "Tapi..."

Tangan Chuuya terangkat, telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh tanah yang dialiri darah menelusuri wajah Dazai, memegang pipinya dan memberikan jejak di sana. Suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat samar-samar terdengar di belakangnya. Chuuya berbisik di telinga Dazai, membuat Dazai membelalakkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ada jeda beberapa detik setelah hal itu terjadi. Chuuya menarik diri, sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Tangannya membelai pipi Dazai. Air mata yang tidak disadarinya jatuh begitu saja.

"Maaf, Dazai."

Matanya terpejam, senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya menghilang. Tangannya terjatuh ke samping tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kehilangan beratnya. Dan setelah itu tidak ada suara.

Dazai tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Chuuya saat menolongnya, menghalanginya dari tembakan itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Chuuya mengatakan hal itu sebagai kata terakhirnya. Tapi itu menyakitkan dirinya.

Saat angin berhembus di kota Yokohama dan melewati mereka berdua, air mata langit jatuh mengenai mereka dengan deras. Ia mendekap tubuh Chuuya, tidak peduli pakaiannya akan dinodai darah. Tidak menghiraukan keinginannya untuk bersama dengannya sekali lagi lebih lama untuk menyatukan perasaan, keinginannya untuk mengejar suara langkah kakinya saat Chuuya sedang menjauhinya. Ia membiarkan keinginannya yang melayang terbawa pergi oleh angin, bersama dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin jelas, keinginannya yang berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Air hujan yang menetes rambutnya menyadarkannya, bahwa ini semua nyata. Kenyataan yang pahit. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bertanya mengapa hal yang dicintainya selalu menghilang ke lain dunia.

Saat ini ia tahu sebuah kebenaran yang tidak terbantah sama sekali. Nakahara Chuuya, seperti nama kemampuannya...

.

 _Untuk kesedihan yang ternodai..._

 _._

 _._

 _...dan untuk cintanya yang juga ternodai, dirinya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 7: **Jawaban**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dazai berdiri di samping pintu ruang perawatan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata sore itu. Telapak tangannya tersembunyi di balik saku mantelnya. Kepalanya menunduk, sorot matanya menatap lurus menatap lantai yang mengilap di bawah sepatunya. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar menatap lantai itu, melainkan suatu yang jauh di dalam pikirannya.

Rasanya ia tidak bisa memercayai semua ini, bahwa dunia masih berputar, orang-orang melanjutkan kehidupan mereka termasuk dirinya, sementara Nakahara Chuuya sekarang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di dalam ruang perawatan Agensi, menunggu jiwanya diizinkan kembali ke raganya.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky, pria yang telah melukai Chuuya, kabur ke dalam kegelapan lorong yang pekat, menghilang seperti hantu. Dazai tidak sempat menembaknya karena Chuuya yang sekarat adalah sebuah prioritas. Tembakan dari Fyodor itu seharusnya ditujukan kepada Dazai, namun Chuuya menghadangnya dan menerima resikonya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, suara berderitnya menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Yosano-sensei muncul dari balik pintu itu. "Kau masih di sini, bukan?"

Tak bisa disangkal lagi bahwa Dazai akan tetap di sini. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah Yosano-sensei yang memanggilnya. "Apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah tanggung jawabku," katanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Yosano-sensei. Ia mengangguk paham. "Masuklah. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Ia memasuki ruangannya kembali, dengan Dazai mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur di mana Nakahara Chuuya sedang berbaring dan matanya tertutup rapat. Dazai duduk di sampingnya, di atas kursi yang selalu disediakan Yosano-sensei untuk orang yang berkunjung untuk menjenguk. Ia serasa ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat tajam saat melihat Chuuya masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia mencoba merasakan nafas dari Chuuya, dan ia bersyukur Chuuya masih bernafas.

"Dia koma setelah tembakan itu, tapi ia selamat. Tembakan itu cukup parah, hampir mengenai jantung. Jika saja tembakan itu tepat di sana, ia sudah mati sejak tadi." Yosano-sensei menjelaskan keadaan Chuuya, dan Dazai tidak kaget dengan hal itu. Ia sudah tahu, sejak ia menyelamatkan Chuuya.

"Kau boleh menemaninya di sini," tambahnya. "Kau boleh mengawasinya jika saja ia terbangun dari komanya dan mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa."

Yosano-sensei berbalik badan, mengambil tasnya dan melangkah ke luar pintu. Setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Dazai menggenggam tangan Chuuya yang begitu hangat dan akan segera mendingin. Matanya memandang wajahnya yang mulus tanpa noda, ekspresi datar saat seseorang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan pria dari Rusia itu. Kalau bisa, ia menginginkan orang itu mati. Sangat ingin.

Semakin lama ia menatap Chuuya, semakin mengertilah ia dengan apa yang dirasakan Chuuya 4 tahun lalu, tepat saat ia meninggalkannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memahami semua perasaan Chuuya yang tidak menentu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mengerti penderitaan Chuuya yang begitu menyakitkan, rasa sakit karena perasaannya sendiri dan juga...

...karena dirinya.

Dazai memikirkan kembali bisikan Chuuya yang parau itu, yang menjelaskan semuanya bahwa Dewi Aphrodite berpihak padanya. Sebuah bisikan yang terdengar seperti kata-katanya yang terakhir, sebuah jawaban, yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari-jarinya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Chuuya seakan memberikan setengah dari kehidupannya untuk orang yang sedang koma itu. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk begitu dalam, tubuhnya bergetar saat ia berpikir mungkin _Kami-sama_ tidak berpihak padanya, membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa keberadaan seorang Nakahara Chuuya, bagaimana ia tidak bisa memercayai dunia masih berputar, orang-orang melanjutkan kehidupannya sementara Chuuya terjebak antara hidup dan mati.

"Maafkan aku, Chuuya..." bisiknya dalam kesenduan. "Kumohon... kembalilah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: I'M SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE! HUWAAAA! *jerit* Maafin gue yang udah seenak jidat bikin chapter sekampret ini. Trust me, chapter ini adalah penentu bagaimana endingnya nanti, dan gue KEHILANGAN IDE DITENGAH-TENGAH JALAN! AAARRGGGHH! *stress*

Gue sampe minta referensi dari beberapa fic, novel, lirik lagu, temen2, ampe mantan :v Tapi pas mereka nanya buat apaan, gue cuma jawab "buat cerpen gue yang sungguh kamvretto karena udah bikin nyesek readers." Muahahahaha! But seriously, nyari ide buat chap ini susahnya minta ampun. Pas udah nulis 5 halaman langsung gue hapus karena merasa gak cocok :'( Udah gitu kuota selalu gak ada *hikcu

Dan review dari kalian sungguh mencetuskan ide luar biasa! Hahaha, thanks buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan review fic gaje ini.

Oh iya. Jangan klik back dulu. Ada tambahan di bawah.

Next, minat review?

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaaa~!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Matanya terbelalak saat Dazai Osamu mengatakan hal itu sebelum kepergiannya._

" _Aku masih mencintaimu, Chuuya."_

 _Tersentak, rasa bersalah menghantui dirinya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tangannya yang melingkari leher pria di hadapannya menyadarkannya. Ia sudah menjawab masalah ini. Ia memilih Fyodor Dostoyevsky._

 _Sungguh, sebenarnya setan macam apa yang merasuki dirinya?_

 _Ia melihat Dazai melangkah pergi menuju cahaya di ujung lorong, bersamaan dengan Fyodor yang tersenyum padanya dan menariknya mendekat kemudian mencumbunya. Ia menutup mata, mencoba merasakan sentuhan bibir yang sekarang terasa asing. Ia ingin menolak, namun ia tahu bahwa ini sudah berakhir._

 _Sudah terlambat._

 _Terdengar begitu jelas, suara kunci pengaman sebuah pistol terbuka. Ia membuka mata, melirik, dan melihat kemana mulut pistol itu terarah._

 _Oh, tidak. TIDAK!_

 _Ia menarik diri, melangkah begitu cepat ke arah Dazai. Pelatuk pistol itu tertarik, menembakkan peluru yang begitu cepat mengarah lurus ke depan tepat saat ia berhasil menggapai Dazai dan menghalanginya dari tembakan itu._

 _Dan peluru itu mengenai dirinya._

" _AKH!" Sakit, rasanya sangat perih. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memuntahkan darah dari tubuhnya. Dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pundak Dazai, ia menjatuhkan diri, sehingga Dazai turut jatuh bersamanya._

BRUK!

 _Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan yang luar biasa dari Dazai, juga hawa jahat di belakangnya. Dazai membaringkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Saat mata mereka bertemu, saat Dazai memandangnya penuh khawatir, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah berlaku salah._

" _Bertahanlah, Chuuya!" seru Dazai. Ia melihat Dazai mengeluarkan pistol, mengarahkannya ke atas. Suara tembakan dari bubuk mesiu melambung di udara._

" _A-a-a..."_

" _Tidak, jangan bicara dulu."_

 _Ingin bicara, namun ia tidak bisa. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Air mata mengancam jatuh dari matanya. Setelah ini, selain ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Dazai, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa._

 _Sebuah jawaban yang sebenarnya._

 _Ah, andai waktu kembali terulang, andai ia diberi satu kesempatan lagi, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengulang semua dari awal. Ia akan melupakan fakta bahwa ia pernah membenci dan menolak Dazai. Ia akan mencoba sekali lagi, dimana dulu sangatlah sulit dilakukan._

" _Aku..." Ia bersuara. Ia bisa merasakan tanngan Dazai menyingkirkan sejumput rambut dari wajahnya. Ia lanjut berbicara. "...juga tidak tahu... kenapa aku melakukan ini, bodoh. Tubuhku... bergerak sendiri... Uhuk!" Suaranya begitu serak dan pelan. "Tapi..."_

 _Inilah saatnya, pikirnya saat itu. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan menyentuh pipi Dazai dengan telapak tangannya yang ternodai oleh darah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengarahkan bibirnya di dekat telinga Dazai. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa yakin bahwa Dazai akan senang dengan jawabannya ini. Walaupun itu juga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di lubuk hatinya, tapi inilah kejujuran sebenarnya. Kejujuran dari seluruh ingatannya._

 _._

" _Terima kasih, karena sudah mencintaiku..."_

 _._

 _Ia menarik diri, senyumannya masih bisa bertahan di wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat cahaya di balik Dazai, sehingga wajah orang itu sebagian tertutup bayangan. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang begitu cepat mengarah ke lorong ini._

" _Maaf, Dazai." Ia mengucapkan itu, dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya. Ketika butir air hujan pertama mengenai pipinya, ketika ia membayangkan akan di manakah dirinya setelah ini, ia mengatakan pada dirinya sekali lagi bahwa ia sangat mencintai Dazai Osamu._

 _Setelah itu, pandangannya menjadi gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _Next Chapter_ : **Khawatir**


	8. Khawatir

Atsushi melangkah menuju ruang perawatan Agensi. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sekantong plastik hasil belanjanya di minimarket. Ia membuka pintu, menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan mencari-cari seseorang.

"Dazai-san?" panggilnya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab panggilan itu.

Ia melangkah masuk, mendekati salah satu ranjang di sana. Matanya mendapati Dazai yang dicarinya, yang sekarang tertidur di samping tempat tidur di mana Nakahara Chuuya, seorang anggota eksekutif Mafia, terbaring dengan tenang di atasnya. Atsushi tahu bahwa ia sedang koma karena sebuah tembakan—Yosano-sensei yang memberitahu.

Ia menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja kecil bersama dengan sebuah vas bunga. Ia baru menyadari satu hal saat ia menaruh kantong plastik itu. Tangan Dazai yang telungkup memegang salah satu telapak tangan Chuuya.

Seolah memberinya kehidupan.

Melihat itu, Atsushi teringat beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

Chapter 8 : **Khawatir**

.

" _Dazai-san!" Atsushi berteriak saat itu. Langkahnya begitu cepat menginjak tanah yang basah karena hujan. Bersama Yosano-sensei, mereka berbelok ke arah lorong dan berhenti di mulut lorong itu, melihat Dazai sedang mendekap seseorang. Saat itu, hujan turun semakin deras. Langit seakan menangis meratapi kepergian seseorang._

 _Dazai melepaskan dekapannya, menoleh ke arah mereka. Petir menyambar, cahayanya yang cukup silau menerangi sebagian besar dari wajahnya yang sendu. Tatapannya kosong, kesedihan yang mendalam merasuki jiwanya._

 _Yosano-sensei segera maju; ia mendekati Dazai dan orang itu. Ia sempat tersentak kaget saat tahu orang yang akan ditanganinya, begitu juga dengan Atsushi. "Dazai, dia..." Yosano-sensei tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu Dazai sudah mengangguk terlebih dulu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yosano-sensei segera melakukan pertolongan pertama._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Atsushi._

 _Dazai tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam._

" _Dazai-san!" Atsushi tidak mau diabaikan, karena itulah ia bertanya sekali lagi. Tapi setelah melihatnya mata Dazai penuh kesedihan seperti itu, Atsushi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri penuh pertanyaan._

 _Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di samping trotoar, tepat di depan lorong. Kunikida keluar dari mobil itu berlari menuju mereka yang menunggunya. Ia mengabaikan payung yang ada di mobilnya dan lebih memilih menembus air hujan yang berusaha menghalanginya._

" _Tepat waktu!" seru Yosano-sensei. "Kunikida-kun, bantu aku membopong orang ini!" perintahnya._

" _Baik." Kunikida mengangguk. Ia sempat terkejut melihat siapa yang menjadi korban hari ini. Tapi ia akan mencari tahu itu sendiri. Nanti._

 _Kunikida membopong tubuh Chuuya, dibantu oleh Yosano-sensei yang cukup kuat untuk menggendong seorang lelaki. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, diikuti oleh Dazai dan Atsushi. Kemudian mobil itu melaju dengan cepat menuju gedung kantor agensi. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu kata pun di mobil itu selama perjalanan. Semua diam, bahkan Kunikida yang selalu mengomel sekalipun tidak membuka suara._

 _Tak lama, mobil itu terparkir di depan gedung Agensi. Yosano-sensei dan Kunikida segera keluar dengan cepat, membawa tubuh Chuuya yang masih tak sadarkan diri masuk ke dalam gedung. Atsushi sempat melihat dan mendengar Kunikida berbisik pada Dazai saat itu._

" _Setelah semua ini selesai, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi." Dazai mengangguk soal itu, mencoba tenang sementara hatinya sedang kalut. Kunikida lalu kembali membantu Yosano-sensei._

 _Saat Atsushi mengikuti mereka, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Dari 'TART'._

 _Ia langsung berbalik arah, keluar dari gedung dimana air mata langit masih dengan deras menghujani kota Yokohama. Begitu ia sudah keluar, sesuatu menarik dirinya dengan cepat._

" _HUWAAA!"_

 _Atsushi berteriak, dan ia dilepaskan setelah tubuhnya berada di sebuah lorong, lorong yang sama saat ia menjawab telepon dari kekasihnya._

" _A-Akutagawa?! Kenapa?!" pekiknya saat mengetahui siapa dalang yang menariknya ke sini. Itu benar-benar Akutagawa, dan yang menariknya adalah Rashoumon, kemampuan spesial Akutagawa._

" _Kau tampak panik sekali," kata Akutagawa. Ia sedikit terkejut saat wajah Atsushi kini tidak seperti biasanya ia lihat. Biasanya, wajah manusia harimau ini akan memerah—atau setidaknya pipinya muncul semburat merah—ketika berada di dekatnya. Tapi hari ini Atsushi hanya menunduk, ia terlihat sangat sedih, lebih dari yang diperkirakannya._

 _Begitu lembut, Akutagawa menyentuh pipinya, ibu jarinya mengusap wajahnya. Atsushi mengangkat kepalanya, sorot matanya yang indah membalas tatapan Akutagawa yang hangat. Mereka saling mendekat dan Atsushi menutup matanya, menerima sentuhan bibir dari kekasihnya. Dibawah guyuran hujan juga terpaan angin yang berhembus, Akutagawa memeluk Atsushi dan dibalas dengan lebih erat. Lidah mereka saling melilit satu sama lain, mencari kehangatan yang bersembunyi di antara rintik hujan dan tubuh mereka. Nafas mereka menghangat saat udara semakin dingin untuk dirasakan. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup, begitu juga dengan rambut dan kulit mereka._

 _Kemudian mereka melepaskannya. Salah satu butir hujan memutuskan ikatan saliva di antara bibir mereka._

" _Jika terjadi sesuatu, katakan saja padaku," kata Akutagawa. Telapak tangannya beralih ke rambutnya yang basah, membelai surai abu-abu pendek itu. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kita harus terbuka satu sama lain, kan?"_

 _DEG! Jantungnya sekali lagi berdegup keras. Merasa malu tanpa alasan yang jelas, Atsushi membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akutagawa. Jemari-jemarinya meremas mantel milik kekasihnya itu. Samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma keringat yang bercampur aduk dengan parfum yang dipakai Akutagawa, juga aroma rintik hujan yang membasahinya. Aroma itu nyaris sama dengan aroma tubuh Akutagawa saat pria itu menindihnya lebih dari sekali._

 _Ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata Akutagawa yang segaris dengan matanya. Sorot mata yang dulu dirasakan sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan saat pertama kali bertem kini berubah menjadi sorot mata yang hangat dan lembut. Atsushi memikirkan seluruh memorinya dengan Akutagawa dari dulu hingga sekarang. Betapa beberapa hari membuat banyak perubahan._

 _Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghelanya perlahan. Kemudian ia menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi; Akutagawa mengangguk paham. Dan ketika ia menceritakan soal Nakahara Chuuya yang tertembak dan sedang dirawat di ruang perawatan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata, ia cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu._

" _Kulihat Dazai-san sangat sedih. Ia seakan sangat terpukul akan hal itu," kata Atsushi menutup ceritanya._

 _Akutagawa menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya berhenti membelai rambut Atsushi, beralih menarik punggungnya mendekat. Tubuh mereka hampir menempel satu sama lain. Hampir._

" _Dia memang seperti itu."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Akutagawa menutup matanya sejenak, lalu menatap Atsushi begitu intens. "Dazai-san mempunyai seseorang yang jauh lebih penting keberadaannya di banding dirinya. Wajar jika semisalnya ia lebih memprioritaskan orang itu dibanding jiwanya sendiri. Seseorang yang berharga, satu hal yang tampak membuatnya lebih hidup. Sama sepertiku, aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berharga dan tidak akan kubiarkan pergi begitu saja. Mungkin, aku akan merelakan nyawaku sendiri hanya untuk manusia harimau payah seperti dirimu karena kau begitu istimewa."_

 _Mendengar penjelasan itu, wajah Atsushi memerah sempurna; memanas karena perkataan Akutagawa yang menyatakan bahwa ia sangat 'istimewa' baginya. Ia tidak terkejut saat setelah Akutagawa mengatakan itu, ia mengecup bibir Atsushi kembali dengan begitu singkat. Melakukan hal yang romantis seperti ini, rasanya bukan seperti Akutagawa yang sangat ditakuti oleh orang-orang yang pernah melawannya. Tapi ini benar-benar Akutagawa. Benar-benar Akutagawa Ryuunosuke._

" _Begitu, ya..." jawab Atsushi, suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik. "Soal kencannya... kurasa itu semua harus menunggu," tambahnya._

" _Aku mengerti. Mengingat apa yang terjadi hari ini rasanya tidak mungkin kita melakukannya sekarang."_

 _Atsushi mengangguk setuju. Kemudian Akutagawa melepaskannya, mengecup dahinya yang sebagian tertutupi poni sebagai tanda perpisahan, lalu mengucapkan salam. "Sampai jumpa, Jinko."_

" _Hu-um. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Dengan Rashoumon miliknya, Akutagawa langsung menjauh dari Atsushi dan pergi entah kemana._

 _Di bawah rintik hujan itu, ada beribu rasa bahagia yang menggerayangi hatinya._

.

.

Atsushi mengingat semua itu dan ia merasa sangat malu. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat bagaimana Akutagawa Ryuunosuke berhasil membuatnya tersipu untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Nakahara Chuuya yang masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Seketika ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Akutagawa saat itu.

 _Dazai-san mempunyai seseorang yang jauh lebih penting keberadaannya di banding dirinya. Wajar jika semisalnya ia lebih memprioritaskan orang itu dibanding jiwanya sendiri._

Ia bergumam, "Jangan-jangan... orang yang dimaksud itu... Chuuya-san?"

"Nngh." Lenguhan kantuk terdengar, Atsushi yang terkejut mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Dazai terbangun, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Atsushi berdiri. "Oh, Atsushi-kun." Suaranya terdengar serak-basah, suara seseorang saat bangun dari tidurnya.

"Semua orang sudah pulang, dan Yosano-sensei mengatakan padaku kalau Dazai-san menginap di sini untuk satu malam," jelas Atsushi. "Aku sudah membelikan beberapa _onigiri_ dan jus dari minimarket... juga beberapa barang yang kau inginkan." Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke kantong plastik putih yang ia taruh di di dekat vas bunga di atas meja.

"Ah, terima kasih." Hanya itu yang ditanggap Dazai sembari tersenyum seperti biasanya. Namun senyum itu menghilang saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chuuya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu saat ia memikirkan Chuuya yang mungkin tidak akan bangun selamanya.

"Atsushi-kun," panggil Dazai. "Jika misalnya hal ini terjadi padamu dan Akutagawa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Atsushi terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak langsung menjawab, memilih untuk memandangi tubuh Chuuya yang kaku seperti patung. Membayangkan jika Akutagawa yang mengalami ini atau sebaliknya, entah mengapa hal itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Mungkin sama seperti yang kau lakukan," jawabnya kemudian.

"Begitu, ya." Dazai menutup matanya sejenak. "Kau tahu? Walaupun aku dan Chuuya berpisah sudah sejak lama dan perasaannya berubah semenjak saat itu, aku masih mencintainya." Ia membuka matanya, lensanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Mungkin karena menahan air matanya. "Aku menyesal karena meninggalkannya."

"Maksudmu kau menyesal bergabung dengan Agensi?"

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Tapi..."

Jemari-jemari Dazai mengelus rambut Chuuya yang acak-acakan di atas kasur berselimut seprai putih. Rambut oranye itu begitu halus, sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat bercinta dengan orang itu. Chuuya, dari segi manapun, baginya terlalu indah.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Mengingat betapa kejamnya ia dengan Chuuya dulu. Sekarang ia mengerti betapa sakitnya setelah ditinggalkan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Perih, begitu menusuk. Dazai akhirnya mengerti rasa sakit Chuuya yang sebenarnya.

"...seharusnya aku tidak menyakitinya saat aku meninggalkannya."

Merenung di ruangan dengan bau obat yang tak begitu menyengat yang menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Mengingatkan akan seseorang yang sedang sakit, operasi, orang yang khawatir dan bersedih, dan kematian. Dazai dan Atsushi hanya terdiam seribu kata saat mereka melayang ke pikiran masing-masing.

"Kurasa, satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah percaya."

Dazai menoleh cepat ke arah Atsushi. Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu membalas tatapan itu dengan sorot mata keyakinan. "Aku pernah membaca suatu kalimat di buku yang kubaca di perpustakaan panti asuhan: ' _Sesuatu yang kita butuhkan dalam hidup ini adalah percaya dan keyakinan'._ Mungkin jika kita percaya Chuuya-san akan kembali, ia pasti akan kembali."

Ia tersenyum, menandakan bahwa masih ada satu harapan. Memikirkan hal itu, ia membayangkan Chuuya yang percaya bahwa ia masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Chuuya, sudah memercayai semua itu. Ia yakin bahwa Dazai akan menemuinya, karena ia sangat mencintainya. Apakah ini berarti ia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang dirasakan Chuuya?

Ia benar-benar pria yang payah.

Dalam senyumannya yang begitu tulus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke arah Chuuya. Suatu perasaan di dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa Chuuya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

"Begitu, ya. Mungkin aku akan memercayai kata-kata itu... tidak. Aku sangat memercayainya."

.

.

Kouyou cemas. Sangat cemas. Ini sudah sangat sore semenjak Chuuya meninggalkan markas Port Mafia untuk menemui Dazai. Apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari pintu otomatis markas mereka?

" _Aku akan menggunakan satu kesempatan ini lagi, untuk mencintai Dazai. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua, bukan?"_

Tapi ia tidak kembali. Apakah mereka benar-benar sudah berbaikan? Atau malah sebaliknya?

Tidak, Kouyou tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia memang mengakuinya, tapi Chuuya tetaplah anak didiknya. Apa salahnya ia merasa cemas dan khawatir?

Ia sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin, kata-katanya semalam bisa memotivasi Chuuya untuk menghidupkan kembali kisah cintanya yang sudah lama mati. Terlebih saat Chuuya mengatakan bahwa ia memang mencintai Dazai, itu seperti sebuah keajaiban baginya. Membayangkan perasaan Chuuya yang bahagia saat ia menemukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, rasanya membahagiakan.

Namun sekarang...

Khawatir. Cemas. Takut apa yang akan terjadi walau ia adalah wanita yang kuat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh saat mengetahui Chuuya koma karena sebuah tembakan yang nyaris mematikan. Akutagawa yang pertama mengetahui hal itu, dilanjut oleh Gin dan Higuchi, lalu menyebar ke seluruh sudut ruangan di markas Port Mafia. Mori sudah mengetahui hal itu. Ia awalnya ingin memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengambil Chuuya kembali dari Agensi, namun saat mendengar Dazai yang bertanggung jawab akan semua yang terjadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menyerahkan semuanya pada 'pengkhianat' Port Mafia itu.

Seakan ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Dazai.

Tidak, Mori tahu bahwa Dazai sebenarnya mencintai Chuuya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka memang selalu bersama saat dulu. Wajar jika mereka masih seperti itu walau mereka bukan lagi satu organisasi.

Menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia percaya bahwa Chuuya bisa kembali. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab semua keyakinannya saat ini. Dan jika itu berada di luar perkiraannya...

Satu lagi. Satu lagi hal yang begitu menyakitkan terjadi di dunia ini.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned.

A/N: AAAWWWRRGHH! _NAZE ORE WA LOW UPDATE NA NO? *kushukushu*_ *abaikangrammarjepanggueyangjelekbanget*

Oke, karena dedlen tugas terlalu banyak, les bahasa Jepang, ditambah dedlen lomba cerpen yang gue ikuti (ada 2 njir), dikali dedlen komik buatan sendiri yang bakal muncul 11 Maret, fanfic ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai berdebu. Hiks, kalo gak ada seluruh dedlen ini mah, gue kayaknya bisa apdet lebih cepat dengan cerita yang lebih panjang. Honto Gomen nasai T_T

Tapi, ya... makasih banget udah baca dan nungguin fic ini. Aku terharu~ ^^ Ah, kalo kalian niat, boleh kok baca WbT punya gue. Tapi nanti :V tunggu saja 11 Maret. Karakter2nya 15% terinspirasi dari Soukoku dan Shin Soukoku~ :3 *walaupun straight sih* *digebuk*

Segini aja kali ya? Ah, maafin juga kalau ini pendek (banget). Diusahakan di chapter depan akan lebih panjang lagi ^^

Saa, riviw _onegaishimasu_ :D

Chapter 9 _ni mata aou_! (^^)/

 _._

 _Next Chapter:_ _ **Maaf...**_


	9. Maaf

**WARNING (2)!  
** (Mohon dibaca terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesal)

Chapter ini mengandung unsur yang mungkin tidak akan kalian sukai, tapi ada sebagian yang kalian sukai. Disarankan untuk mempersiapkan **TISU** untuk mengelap air mata dan mimisan, **BANTAL** untuk digigit dan dilempar, **KASUR EMPUK** untuk tempat pendaratan pelemparan laptop/handphone/PC/alat elektronik lainnya. Mohon untuk mengamankan dengan segera alat-alat tajam yang membahayakan karena akan berpotensi terjadi pertumpahan darah **JIKA** para readers sekalian ingin membunuh Author ini. Jika bisa, **KONDISIKAN TEMPAT** sebelum membaca chapter ini. **AU, OOC, TYPO DADAKAN** selalu ada di chapter ini. Jika kalian tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah dibaca. Jika kalian tidak suka tapi masih ingin baca, akibat tanggung sendiri.

Anda sekalian sudah saya peringatkan. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian bukan urusan saya.  
Sekian, terimakasih. *seketikakabur*

.

.

 _Ini... dimana?_

 _Gelap. Sunyi. Semuanya hitam. Ia berdiri di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya itu._

 _Dimana?_

 _Chuuya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun, tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Awalnya ia ingin berteriak mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja ada di sini. Tapi..._

 _Ah, begitu rupanya. Ia sudah mati..._

 _Chuuya berjalan ke sembarang arah, menurut pada nalurinya sendiri. Mungkin, tempat ini adalah jalan di mana ia akan menuju alam baka yang selalu dinanti Dazai Osamu. Ia hanya harus menemukan pintu masuknya._

 _Melangkah dan terus melangkah. Walau ia tidak bisa melihat apapun di tempat kosong dan gelap ini, ia tetap melangkah. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah titik terang di salah satu sudut. Ia mendekatinya, dan titik putih terang itu perlahan berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyinari sebagian dari ruangan ini. Chuuya bertanya-tanya sekaligus membayangkan. Apakah itu pintu menuju kematian yang sebenarnya? Ataukah..._

 _...cahaya yang membimbingnya kembali menuju kehidupan?_

 _Ia menghiraukan semua pikiran itu dan masih berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Suara tapak kakinya begitu keras dan menggema hingga ia bisa mendengarnya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari kalau di depan cahaya itu ada seseorang yang tinggi, berdiri seakan menunggu kedatangannya. Wajahnya tertutupi bayangan, dan setelah ia berada di hadapan orang misterius itu, ia menyadari kalau itu adalah Dazai._

 _Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap wajah pria itu, yang dulu sangat di cintainya. Dazai mengarahkan tangannya ke hadapannya, tersenyum begitu tulus, berharap agar Chuuya mau menerima uluran tangannya. Chuuya mengangkat tangannya, ingin menggenggam tangan Dazai itu dan bersama menuju cahaya._

 _Namun ia mengurungkannya._

" _Maaf, Dazai." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya. Ia lebih memilih berbalik badan dan melangkah ke arah yang sebaliknya dari cahaya itu, di mana ia akan menemukan banyak sekali kegelapan, dan tidak menemukan cahaya satupun._

 _Setelah apa yang dilakukannya saat ia masih hidup, ia tidak mungkin kembali. Walaupun di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih ingin hidup, melakukan kegiatannya di Port Mafia. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa ke sana. Ia tidak bisa lagi berkeinginan memeluk Dazai Osamu karena dirinya yang sudah mencoba melupakannya. Berselingkuh di hadapannya padahal ia masih mencintainya... tidak. Mengingat itu, ia merasa ingin mati._

 _Dan hal itu akan terkabul, bukan?_

 _Tanpa menoleh ke belakang satu detik pun, ia berjalan ke arah kegelapan di mana cahaya itu sudah tidak tampak lagi. Rasanya lega setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia mati karena ditembak oleh peluru yang melukai tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan begitu, semua dosanya akan terhapuskan._

 _Mungkin._

 _Ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang begitu berat dari Dazai, dan ia memang tidak salah menduga. Tapi ia yakin hal itu akan memudar seiring cahaya yang akan menghilang. Semakin jauh dan semakin jauh ia menghindari Dazai dan cahaya itu. Tempat itu semakin gelap. Mungkin jauh di depannya ada sebuah pintu yang mengizinkannya masuk ke alam baka._

 _Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Tidak, ia tidak berkeinginan menghentikan langkah itu sama sekali. Seseorang yang melakukannya, mendekapnya dari belakang dan menahan tubuhnya tetap berada di pelukannya._

" _Jangan ke sana."_

 _Suara itu... Chuuya mengenalnya. Dazai? Kenapa?_

" _Lepaskan aku," perintah Chuuya, dan Dazai tidak mendengarkannya. Ia justru semakin mempererat dekapannya._

" _Tidak akan." Dazai mengatakan itu sekali lagi. "Karena aku mencintaimu..."_

 _Rasanya ada seribu anak panah menusuk diri Chuuya. Ia ingin menoleh, namun kepalanya terasa berat. Ia ingin menyentuh lengan Dazai yang memeluknya, namun tubuhnya bergetar tidak karuan. Ingin bicara, namun lidah dan tenggorokannya terasa kaku. Ia hanya bisa menahan air matanya yang mulai menggenang, hingga matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya. Perasaan aneh yang sama saat Dazai ada di sampingnya._

 _Cinta?_

 _Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, air matanya mengalir begitu deras. Andai ini sebuah mimpi... ia pasti akan membalas seluruh perkataan itu beribu kali. Ia mencoba menjawab kalimat yang di ucapkan Dazai sebelumnya. Dan saat ia mengatakannya, hatinya entah mengapa sangat lega._

" _Aku..."_

* * *

Chuuya membuka matanya dan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menyapanya saat ia melenguh kecil karena terbangun. Langit-langit ruangan ini terasa asing. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat nada-nada tak berirama dari ketikan jari pada tuts keyboard komputer menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan ia bisa mendengarnya. Ia menoleh, menatap vas bunga di atas meja kecil. Rangkaian bunga cardonia yang indah tampak sebagiannya di selimuti bayangan. Ia ingin bergerak, tapi rasanya ia kehilangan tenaga untuk saat ini.

 _Ternyata aku masih hidup. Padahal kukira aku akan mati..._

Samar-samar, ia bisa merasakan suatu yang dingin, yang menyengat di sisi wajahnya.

 _Air mata? Kenapa?_

Suara ketikan itu terhenti tepat ia mengusap matanya. Chuuya bisa melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut bob pendek dihiasi jepitan rambut emas berbentuk kupu-kupu. Wanita itu juga menatapnya dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia langsung beranjak dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Chuuya mengenal wanita itu, salah satu anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata dan ia menjadi dokter di sana. Tunggu. Jika wanita itu ada di sini, berarti dirinya...

Pintu berderit terbuka, disambut dengan suara langkah kaki yang begitu jelas. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat mengenali mantel coklat muda yang berkibar di hadapannya saat seseorang yang memakainya berjalan menuju arahnya. Orang itu berhenti di sampingnya dan tersenyum manis saat menatapnya.

Air mata mengancam untuk jatuh dengan deras.

"Selamat pagi, Chuuya."

.

.

Chapter 9 : **Maaf...**

.

.

Dazai memandang wajah Nakahara Chuuya yang terkejut akan kedatangannya di ruangan ini. Yosano-sensei sudah pergi dan membiarkan mereka untuk berbicara berdua. Ia berterima kasih pada _Kami-sama_ karena telah mengembalikan Chuuya kembali padanya. Lihatlah, Chuuya sekarang sudah sadar dari komanya. Walaupun tubuhnya masih tetap terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Dazai? Tunggu, jika kau di sini..."

"Kau berada di ruang perawatan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Yosano-sensei menyelamatkanmu dengan kemampuannya. Ah, dan kau koma selama 4 hari terakhir."

"E...empat hari?"

Dazai mengangguk. Chuuya jelas-jelas tidak percaya bahwa ia tidak sadarkan diri selama 4 hari. Selama 4 hari itu ia tidak kembali ke Port Mafia, tidak bekerja seperti biasa dan malah berbaring di sini, di tempat musuh bebuyutan organisasi yang dijalaninya. Dan kejadian itu, saat bertemu dengan Fyodor, rasanya baru kemarin terjadi.

"Kau menyelamatkanku 2 kali, Chuuya." Kata-kata itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah Dazai. "Kau menyelamatkanku dari truk dan tembakan dari pistol Fyodor."

"Begitu ya?" ucap Chuuya. Ia berusaha bangkit, dan menyadari setidaknya ada sedikit tenaga untuk beranjak dari ranjang yang kurang nyaman ini. Ia berjalan tertatih, selanjutnya mulai melangkah dengan lancar menuju pintu keluar ruangan ini.

Rasanya, Chuuya tidak ingin bersama Dazai terlalu lama.

Dazai bisa merasakan hanya dari melihat punggungnya saja, bahwa Chuuya masih terluka di dalam hatinya. Entah karena dirinya atau Chuuya sendiri, semua itu menyakitkan. Ia tahu, bahwa saat ini Chuuya sedang berpikir kalau ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Untuk Dazai, untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, bukankah itu lebih menyakitkan?

"Chuuya." Dazai memanggil namanya. Chuuya mengurungkan niatnya membuka pegangan pintu.

Dazai menarik napas sejenak, lalu menatap punggung Chuuya hingga ia bisa merasakan betapa beratnya tatapan itu. Dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar Chuuya, Dazai berkata.

"Sekarang aku sudah mengerti semua tentang dirimu Chuuya."

"Oh, begitu?" Hanya itu tanggapan Chuuya. "Wajar, kan? Kau kan memang selalu tahu apa yang ada pada diriku," katanya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Yang kumaksud adalah... perasaanmu."

Tubuh Chuuya sedikit menegang, namun ia masih tidak menoleh ke belakang. Justru, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Dazai melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mengerti sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu. Seluruh rasa sakit itu... kebimbangan itu..."

Chuuya mulai mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"...semua hal yang tidak kumengerti darimu..."

Air mata semakin mengancam untuk turun dari sudut mata Chuuya.

"Karena itu aku meminta ma..."

Chuuya berbalik cepat, melangkah seperti kilat, dan dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya, ia memukul wajah Dazai dengan begitu keras.

BUAKK!

Dazai terpental cukup jauh, tubuhnya menabrak tembok yang tak jauh di belakangnya. Ia meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok. Untunglah tidak ada hal lain selain itu, karena ia masih sempat menangkis serangan Chuuya yang terlalu kuat itu dengan tangannya.

Chuuya menghampirinya dengan penuh amarah, wajahnya memerah karena emosi yang meluap-luap seperti lava. Ia membiarkan lututnya bertekuk pada lantai, tangannya menarik kerah kemeja putih Dazai dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"APANYA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG DIRIKU?!" teriaknya. "APA YANG KAU MENGERTI AKAN DIRIKU?! KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI APA-APA SEDIKIT PUN! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK!"

Ah, sudah berapa kali Chuuya memarahinya seperti ini? Mungkin, ini yang pertama kali dimana Chuuya benar-benar marah dan benar-benar melampiaskan emosinya padanya.

"Kau selalu mencampakkanku begitu saja, menggantungku seenak jidat, bahkan kau tidak pernah sekalipun bisa membaca perasaanku. Menjengkelkan, kau seperti lari dari kenyataan. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan dan membiarkannya membusuk begitu saja hingga aku sangat membencimu! Memangnya apa yang kau mengerti akan hal itu?! Perasaan yang kumiliki saat ini... memangnya kau pernah mengerti akan hal itu?!"

Kekesalan, amarah, kebencian ada di dalam ucapan Chuuya. Ia juga mengguncangkan tubuh Dazai saat ia berkata semua itu. Ia melemparkan semua rasa sakitnya melalui ucapan, agar Dazai bisa menerimanya.

"Kau pengkhianat, pembohong, menyakitiku lebih dari sekali. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih tidak mengerti akan hal itu! Di saat aku kembali, kau malah menghancurkan segalanya! Kau benar, kita hanya mantan partner. Kita hanyalah mantan rekan satu organisasi. Tapi apakah kata-kata itu pantas untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang kumiliki ini, hah?!"

 _Tik._

Air mata jatuh ke lantai keramik ruangan itu, menggenang di atas tubuh Chuuya yang masih mencengkeram kerah Dazai. Jari-jarinya melemas, begitu juga pundaknya yang sedari tadi terlihat kaku. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi, membiarkan tetesan-tetesan air matanya jatuh dengan begitu mudah ke lantai dan membuat genangan basah. Ia berisak, tubuhnya lemas. Ia mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Dazai hanya bisa diam melihat dirinya, walaupun telapak tangannya ingin sekali mengelus rambut Chuuya.

"Aku... sudah ingat semua... akan hal itu. Perasaanku sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya aku simpan jauh di dalam diriku. Aku sudah ingat semua dan kau malah menghancurkannya."

Chuuya menangis, air matanya jatuh dengan deras. "Kau menghancurkannya, Dazai sialan. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu."

Di saat itulah, Dazai memeluknya lembut. Mendekapnya di dalam dadanya. Chuuya sempat ingin menolak, namun bisikan Dazai seakan menyihirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chuuya." katanya. "Benar tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang."

Tidak bisa menahannya, Chuuya mulai meraung lemah dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekapan Dazai yang lembut, berteriak di antara dada Dazai dan tangan pria itu yang memeluknya erat. Ah, andai ia mengatakan hal ini begitu cepat. Mungkin ia tidak perlu merasakan beribu kali rasa sakit yang selalu didatangkan dari dirinya sendiri. Chuuya bisa merasakan hatinya mulai merasa kosong dari rasa sakit itu, keluar bersama air matanya yang mengalir dan isak tangisnya yang begitu keras. Ia berhenti mencengkeram kerah Dazai dan beralih memeluknya erat. Ia meremas mantel coklat itu, air matanya mengenai pakaian Dazai. Dazai membiarkannya, mengusap kepala Chuuya lembut selembut sutra. Ia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, membiarkan Chuuya meluapkan perasaannya lewat air mata, suatu hal yang mungkin tidak akan dilakukan Chuuya yang dulu. Detak jantungnya begitu stabil saat Chuuya memeluknya dan merasakannya. Ia bersikap tenang, namun di sisi lain ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Lengang, hanya ada isak tangis Chuuya dan ketenangan Dazai di ruangan itu. Chuuya akhirnya bisa membayangkan dirinya mencintai Dazai sekali lagi, mengulang semuanya dari angka nol. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Dazai yang begitu sendu saat kehilangan dirinya selama 4 hari itu. Ia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Dazai saat melihat dirinya yang hampir sekarat karena tembakan tempo lalu. Ia bisa membayangkan semuanya, bahwa Dazai memang sudah mengerti perasaannya.

"Maaf, Dazai..." ucapnya berbisik. Tangisnya perlahan mulai menghilang. "Maaf. Aku minta maaf..."

"Shhh. Aku mengerti."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Untuk semua hal yang terjadi ini, pikiran dan kelakuanku... aku minta maaf," kata Chuuya saat kemarahan yang mengangkat rasa sakit dan kebenciannya kini mulai menghilang. "Mungkin seharusnya aku yang mengerti."

"Semuanya sudah berlalu."

"Maksudmu ini sudah terlambat?"

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu."

Chuuya semakin merapat dalam dekapan Dazai. Begitu hangat dan lembut, tenang dan damai, hal yang selalu diinginkannya dalam mimpinya. Ia tahu ia bodoh karena membayangkan hal ini, namun andai waktu bisa berhenti, ia ingin selamanya tetap seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dazai." Chuuya mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dazai mendengus menahan tawa yang tercampur dalam senyuman. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi," balasnya dengan mudah. Ia meraih kepala Chuuya, membuat lelaki dengan rambut oranye itu menoleh padanya. Lihatlah, wajah Chuuya benar-benar sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang disukainya. Matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca, masih berkabut dalam kesedihan. Bibirnya kering karena 4 hari terakhir ia belum meminum sesuatu. Dazai mengecup bibirnya lembut, membuat Chuuya sedikit tersentak akan hal itu. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan, berkedip saat memandang mata satu sama lain. Dazai memulainya lebih dulu, mencium bibir Chuuya dengan lembut walau hanya sekedar sentuhan bibir saja. Chuuya menerima itu. Ia menutup matanya, setetes air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

Ciuman itu tidak begitu lama, tapi Dazai bisa merasakannya. Bibir Chuuya tidak pernah sekenyal dan selembut ini. Suatu hal yang berbeda, namun ia tetap menyukainya. Kemudian ia menjilat bibir Chuuya, membuatnya mendesah dan perlahan lidahnya memasuki mulut Chuuya.

Dan entah mengapa rasanya memang berbeda. Mereka berdua masing-masing tidak tahu mengapa ciuman mereka berasa manis. Dazai semakin mendekapnya, mempererat ciuman itu lebih dalam. Chuuya membalasnya dengan lembut, dan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ganas. Lidah mereka saling bertaut di dalam mulut mereka. Sebutir keringat sudah membasahi tubuh Chuuya. Saat napas mereka butuh kadar oksigen yang cukup, mereka melepaskannya. Napas yang begitu hangat dan memburu, detak jantung yang melebihi frekuensi, semua itu mereka rasakan di ruangan ini. Bahkan bau obat-obatan yang seharusnya tercium di ruangan ini berganti menjadi aroma dari cinta mereka. Dazai menciumnya kembali, membuat Chuuya melenguh rendah. Ia berdiri sambil membopong bokong Chuuya, membawanya ke kasur di mana tempat Chuuya berbaring tadi sembari masih menciumnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Chuuya di sana, begitu juga tubuhnya. Ranjang dari besi itu berderit karena berat badan tubuh mereka. Tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Chuuya yang terbalut pakaian pasien yang selalu disediakan Yosano-sensei. Dazai menatapnya dalam, sangat dalam. Rambut cokelatnya sebagian terjatuh karena gravitasi. Chuuya terkejut, matanya membulat lebar. Saat Dazai berbisik di telinganya, tubuhnya bergetar karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Ne, Chuuya. Kau mau melakukannya?"

* * *

"Dazai-san lama," ucap Atsushi saat menatap pintu masuk kantor Agensi. Ia membayangkan Dazai dan Chuuya yang berbincang berdua, kemungkinan terbesar —menurut yang ada dalam pikirannya, bukan secara logika—adalah berbicara tentang perasaan mereka. Tapi, tidak perlu selama ini juga. Ini sudah 2 jam setengah mereka mengobrol di ruangan Yosano-sensei.

Yosano-sensei sendiri sudah pergi. Ia sedang berbelanja di suatu tempat bersama Naomi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Dazai itu? Sudah terlalu lama ia menginterogasi seseorang," kata Kunikida.

"Yah, memang sudah kelakuan Dazai sih." Ranpo, dengan cemilannya, ikut _nimbrung_. Di depannya ada beberapa bungkus cemilan yang ia suka.

"Memangnya interogasi untuk apa?" tanya Kenji yang tidak terlalu sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"Dazai bilang kalau ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berbahaya bagi Yokohama. Dan orang itu juga bersamanya sejak saat itu. Kalau sebegitu bahayanya, kita harus menyiapkan strategi kan?" jelas Ranpo.

"Aah, begitu. Aku paham. Seperti biasanya kau sangat hebat, Ranpo-san."

"Hohoho. Memang seperti itulah aku, sang detektif terkenal sedunia."

Sebuah pintu terbuka, Tanizaki masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah serius. "Presdir baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari bos Port Mafia. Dia mengatakan bahwa Nakahara Chuuya setidaknya dipulangkan segera," katanya.

"Begitu, ya..." gumam Kunikida. "Berarti untuk soal ini, Dazai yang mengurusnya. Tinggal Dazai yang harus menyelesaikan urusannya."

"Hu'um. Kau benar, Kunikida-san."

Kunikida menoleh ke arah Atsushi. Ia membenarkan posisi letak kacamatanya sejenak sebelum memerintah. "Atsushi, tolong kau temui Dazai dan katakan padanya bahwa anggota eksekutif Mafia itu harus dipulangkan dengan segera."

"Baik." Atsushi berdiri dan keluar menuju ruangan perawatan Yosano-sensei. Di dalam hati, ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Mmnngh, Dazai." Chuuya menyebut nama itu saat Dazai menciumi sudut-sudut tubuh Chuuya yang baginya sangat menggoda. Sesekali ia mendesah, bernapas secara tidak teratur karena jari-jemari Dazai meraba seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat. Jari-jari kakinya meremas seprai putih, begitu juga dengan jari-jari tangannya. Suara berderit dari ranjang itu menambah suasana erotis di tempat ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas, tidak mau melihat Dazai yang tengah bermain dengan kedua ujung dadanya. Ia bergidik, tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ampun menahan geli. Terutama saat Dazai turun ke bawah, menjilati perut dan pusarnya.

"Nnnaah..." Chuuya mendesah sekali lagi. Kondisinya sekarang cukup sulit dijelaskan. Ia sama sekali belum telanjang bulat seperti biasa. Dazai hanya menyingkap kaos pasien itu hingga hampir sebagian besar dada dan perutnya terlihat. Karena perawatan Yosano-sensei, bekas ciuman di tubuh Chuuya menghilang, seakan kembali menjadi baru. Namun bukan Dazai namanya jika tidak menorehkan kembali _kissmark_ di tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Dazai menarik celana Chuuya, yang berwarna biru sedikit kehijauan. Chuuya menutup mata saat hal itu terjadi, tidak mau melihat lebih lanjut apa yang dilakukan Dazai. Setelah melempar _pengganggu_ itu ke bawah ranjang, ia berbisik pada Chuuya. "Tatap aku, Chuuya." Begitu ucapnya. Chuuya membuka matanya, menoleh dan mendapati sorot mata Dazai yang gelap dan tajam.

Hening sejenak di antara mereka.

"Lebih baik hentikan saja," ucap Chuuya. "Kau tahu tempat ini sangat berbahaya, kan?"

"Melakukan hal seperti ini di salah satu ruangan di gedung organisasi musuh adalah hal yang agak tabu dan sulit dilakukan. Tapi jika dilakukan diam-diam, menurutku tidak apa-apa," jawab Dazai. "Toh ini juga tempatku bekerja."

"Yang kena dampaknya itu aku, bodoh!"

"Tapi melakukan hal seperti ini secara diam-diam dan rahasia kurasa adalah hal yang bagus."

"Tapi tidak untukku... AAAAHH!"

Chuuya berteriak kecil. Kejantannya yang tegak tengah dimainkan oleh Dazai dengan jahil. Dazai mengelusnya, memijatnya pelan hingga Chuuya bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kasur, lalu mengocoknya. Sekali lagi, tubuh Chuuya bergetar. Rasanya begitu menyengat, tangan Dazai yang hangat menyentuh dan bermain dengan _adik kecil-_ nya. Napasnya kembali memburu, ia menutup mata karena rasa geli bercampur nikmat yang melanda dirinya. Jari-jarinya semakin meremas erat seprai, tubuhnya tergagap. Ia makin menggeliat kesana-kemari saat jari Dazai menemukan tepi lubangnya yang siap menunggu.

"Aku membiarkan kau yang mengatur semua ini, Chuuya." Dazai berbisik di telinganya untuk kesekian kali. "Kau mau berhenti atau tidak, itu semua bergantung padamu."

"M-mana kutahu. Kau saja yang... MMPPH!"

Chuuya mengangkat tangannya dan menutup mulutnya. Ia menahan dirinya untuk berteriak lebih keras dengan suaranya yang mulai berubah. Satu jari Dazai memasuki dirinya, mengeksplorasi tempat itu lebih jauh. Menyentuh segala sisi agar bisa menemukan _titik kelemahan_ Chuuya yang sebenarnya. Ia menemukan suatu sudut, dan ternyata itu membuat Chuuya semakin ingin berteriak. Dazai memasukkan satu jari lagi, dan Chuuya mendesah dalam teriakannya yang tidak coba ia lakukan.

"HHMMMNNGGHH!"

Sebelah tangan Dazai melepaskan tangan Chuuya yang menutup mulutnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman panas itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga mereka melepaskannya dan seuntas saliva menggantung di antara bibir mereka. Perlahan Dazai menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Menggerakkannya seperti gunting. Chuuya membuang mukanya dan kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Sedikit _precum_ mulai membasahi _adik kecil_ Chuuya.

Kemudian Dazai melepaskan jari-jarinya. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kedua kaki Chuuya hingga kedua kaki itu merangkul pinggangnya. Ia menatap mata Chuuya yang berkabut akan gairah panas yang selalu muncul setiap mereka melakukannya. Ia mengecup dahi Chuuya, turun ke sisi wajahnya, dan berakhir di tulang yang ada di sisi lehernya. Sesekali ia menjilat bagian itu dan memberinya _tanda kepemilikan_ yang biasa ia lakukan. Refleks, tangan Chuuya beralih melingkari leher Dazai. Jari-jarinya meremas rambut Dazai erat. Ia tahu bahwa Dazai mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, jadi ia membiarkannya. Setelah puas memberi tanda kecupan di sisi leher Chuuya, Dazai mulai beralih kembali ke bibirnya.

Saat itulah, pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Dazai-san, kau masih ada di..."

Shock, kaget, mungkin ia akan terkena serangan jantung jika saja ia punya. Nakajima Atsushi, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, memergoki dua sejoli yang menatapnya sedang bercinta di atas ranjang yang seharusnya digunakan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan medis. Warna wajahnya yang semula biasa saja kini mulai memerah.

"...ah. Maaf mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan," ucap Atsushi dan segera menutup pintu kembali. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup olehnya, ia menambahkan. "Oh iya. Presdir mengatakan ada pesan dari bos Port Mafia. Katanya Chuuya-san harus dipulangkan segera. Itu saja. Permisi." Kemudian pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan sejuta keheningan di antara mereka.

 _Krik. Krik._ Suara jangkrik yang datang entah darimana terdengar sebagai pengisi keheningan.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau tempat ini berbahaya! Bego!" umpat Chuuya kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi kalau cuma Atsushi yang bukanlah masalah," balas Dazai sambil tersenyum.

Chuuya mendecih, dilanjut dengan mengerutkan kedua bibirnya jengkel. Dazai membiarkan beberapa detik membuat keheningan sebelum ia kembali membuka suara. "Kau sudah dengar, kan? Mori-san menyuruhmu pulang segera."

"Ya, aku akan pulang. Lagipula tidak baik terlalu lama berada di sini."

Dazai mengangguk. Ia menarik diri, membiarkan Chuuya bangkit memakai kembali celana yang dipakainya.

"Oh iya. Pakaianmu ada bersamaku. Tapi sudah kutaruh di meja Yosano-sensei. Ada di sana," kata Dazai sambil menunjuk setelan pakaian Chuuya yang biasanya di atas meja Yosano-sensei bersama dengan sebuah komputer dan beberapa buku.

"Aku tahu."

Chuuya menghampiri meja itu, membuka pakaian yang dipinjamkan Agensi itu dan memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Saat ia selesai memakai celana panjangnya dan beralih ke kemeja putihnya, Dazai merangkul pinggangnya. Dazai mendekati telinganya dan setengah berbisik.

"Malam ini, boleh aku menginap di tempatmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

A/N: FAST WRITING DARI HARI APDET KEMAREEN! UWWOOOH! Makasih buat dedlen yang mulai berkurang (kecuali 2 lomba cerpen dan WbT, sh*t i can't move on from Soukoku) dan readers yang masih mau baca fic gaje ini. Mungkin ini juga efek dari menonton anime 'guru kampret tukang nikung' dan berbagai cerita panas lainnya. Biasanya gue ogah kalo ada 'Yuri' gitu. Tapi di anime ini gue merasa biasa aja :v

Mungkin ada yang bertanya2 kenapa genre ini Romance/Drama padahal gak ada dramanya sama sekali. Well, menurutku Drama itu udah termasuk tragedy, angst, humor, dll. Tapi ini Cuma pendapat gue doang. Jika kalian punya pendapat lain, gue gak ada masalah kok

Dan chapter ini apdet bersamaan dengan fic One-shoot Soukoku yang sebenarnya udah gue tulis lama tapi baru sekarang publish. Bah. Namanya juga gue yak, orangnya emang gini :p dibaca yak, dibaca yak #maksa

Sayangnya mereka gak jadi 'nganu' yah :v . 'Nganu' yang sesungguhnya akan muncul di chap berikutnya! Just wait! ^^

 _Jaa, riviw wo onegaishimasu!_

 _The LAST CHAPTER WILL COME SOON!_ Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnyaa!

.

 **Cuplikan chapter berikutnya...**

" _Kau tidak mau ke markas dulu?"_

" _Tidak. Aku mau istirahat. Dan juga..."_

 _._

" _Aku tidak menyangka aku melihat Dazai-san dengan Chuuya-san berbuat seperti itu di ruangan seperti itu."_

" _Kau mengatakan hal itu seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja."_

" _A...a... RYUUNOSUKE!"_

 _._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Dazai."_

" _Aku pun begitu."_

 _._

" _Kali ini biar aku yang melakukannya."_

 _._

" _Kurasa malam ini akan kuhabiskan denganmu saja. Bagaimana?"_

" _Terserah kau saja."_

" _Kalau begitu, lakukan dengan benar, ya. Chuuya..."_

 _LAST CHAPTER:_ _ **Aku sudah mengingat semuanya**_


	10. Last Chapter: Aku mengingat semuanya

Hari sudah beranjak sore saat Chuuya dan Dazai berkendara menuju gedung apartemen yang ditinggali Chuuya. Matahari, sebagiannya tersembunyi di balik awan, sudah bergantung sangat rendah dilangit. Walau ia baru terbangun dari komanya, Chuuya tetap bisa mengemudi dengan baik. Bisa di bilang, ia mempunyai cukup banyak tenaga sekarang.

Rasanya aneh, seakan kehidupan Chuuya bergeser dari porosnya. Tapi, apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Apa yang salah dengan jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang yang juga mencintainya? Terlebih dengan seseorang yang selalu mencintainya sejak lama.

Kenapa ia menolaknya begitu lama?

Chuuya berusaha fokus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya, mencoba mengabaikan sejenak sebuah kenyataan bahwa Dazai berada di sampingnya. Saat mobilnya sudah mencapai tempat parkir, Chuuya langsung memakirkan mobilnya di samping sebuah mobil sedan putih. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, bersamaan dengan Dazai yang mengikutinya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan menuju pintu lift yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Seharusnya sekarang ia ke markas lebih dulu, memberikan laporan terhadap apa yang terjadi padanya. Harusnya begitu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara sedikit pun saat lift merangkak naik. Namun Dazai sempat meraih telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat, menautkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Chuuya. Telapak tangannya yang hangat menggenggam tangannya yang tersembunyi oleh sarung tangan hitam. Tidak begitu kerasa, namun pegangan itu terasa erat dan rasanya enggan untuk dilepaskan.

Jadi, mereka menuju kamar Chuuya dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan. Untunglah lorong apartemen itu sedang sepi.

"Jika kau ingin sesuatu, katakan saja padaku," kata Chuuya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen beberapa saat kemudian. Pegangan tangan itu sudah lepas saat Chuuya membuka pintu.

"Kau tidak ke markas?" tanya Dazai. Ia menggantungkan mantelnya di sebuah gantungan dekat dengan pintu. Sementara Chuuya melepas mantel dan topinya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Tidak. Aku perlu istirahat yang cukup. Selain itu..."

Memotong kalimatnya, Chuuya berbalik badan dan menatap Dazai yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia merangkul leher pria itu dan mengecup bibirnya sejenak.

"...aku punya urusan yang penting yang harus kuselesaikan dulu di sini karena seseorang ingin menginap di tempatku, bodoh." Wajah Chuuya memerah saat melanjutkan kata-kata itu.

Dazai terkekeh kecil. "He, begitu? Kalau kau bilang begitu..." Ia menarik pinggang Chuuya mendekat dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kemudian ia menciumnya hangat. Saat Dazai mengangkat kepalanya, ia meletakkan dahinya di dahi Chuuya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga ia bisa merasakan getarannya yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku tidak akan menolak."

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi, dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang perlahan berubah menjadi cepat dan ganas. Chuuya semakin mendekapnya erat, memperdalam ciuman itu hingga ia melenguh pelan. Lidah mereka bertarung. Tangan Dazai meraba-raba tubuh Chuuya yang masih berbalut pakaian. Sesak, Chuuya meremas rompi hitam Dazai. Dengan tangkas, Dazai membopong kedua kaki Chuuya hingga memeluk pinggangnya. Ia membawa dirinya dan Chuuya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia tahu adalah kamar tidur Chuuya, sementara lidahnya masih bertaut nakal dengan lidah penyuka wine itu. Ia membuka pintu, melangkah ke arah ranjang berukuran _double size_ dan merebahkan tubuh Chuuya di atasnya.

Dazai menindih tubuhnya, memperhatikan mata Chuuya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kabut gairah. Ia tersenyum, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chuuya, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinganya.

"Chuuya," bisiknya menggoda.

.

.

.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi sekarang, ne?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER** : _**Aku sudah mengingat semuanya...**_

 _ **Warn: Cuma 1 doang kok. Mengandung lemon. Harap bersiap-siap :v**_

* * *

Atsushi berjalan pelan di atas trotoar, melangkah menuju apartemennya. Melas, shock, masih tidak percaya apa yang ia alami hari ini. Ia pikir kehidupannya akan berjalan dengan tenang, tapi tidak disangka akan berjalan cukup buruk.

Dazai dan Chuuya, bercinta di ruang perawatan. Yang benar saja.

Bukan cemburu, bukan. Ia hanya tidak bisa memercayai apa yang ia lihat. Karena saat melihat mereka berdua, ia malah membayangkan dirinya sendiri dengan Akutagawa berada di posisi yang sama dengan kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Merasakan kenikmatan sementara situasi mereka sedang tidak bagus karena salah pemilihan tempat, bukankah itu cukup luar biasa? Mungkin ia harus mencobanya sesekali dengan Akutagawa...

 _TIDAK! TIDAK! ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BAGUS!_ Jerit Atsushi dalam hati dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membayangkannya.

Langkahnya benar-benar cepat, ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Lupakan _ochazuke_ untuk hari ini, ia tidak punya uang yang cukup dan pikiran yang tenang untuk membeli makanan favoritnya itu.

Sesuatu menahannya melangkah, kerah putih dari kemejanya ditarik paksa. Atsushi dengan wajah kesal berbalik badan dan wajahnya mulai memerah saat ia tahu bahwa orang yang menahannya adalah Akutagawa Ryuunosuke... dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

"A-Akutagawa?!" panggilnya.

"Yang benar itu Ryuunosuke, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga." Atsushi teringat. Akutagawa dengan penampilan kasual dan kacamata itu sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Untuk penyamaran, Atsushi harus memanggilnya 'Ryuunosuke'.

Akutagawa melepas pegangannya pada kerah kemejanya. Atsushi menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya. Jujur saja, Akutagawa dengan penampilan seperti ini sangatlah tampan.

"Kau tidak lupa janji kita, kan?" tanya Akutagawa.

"H-hah? Janji apa?" Atsushi balik bertanya kebingungan.

"Ke apartemenku. Chuuya-san sudah bangun dari komanya, bukan?"

"Ah, benar. Chuuya-san memang sudah sadar dan... HAH?! APARTEMEN?!"

Shock bukan main, Atsushi berteriak di hadapan Akutagawa. Ia jelas-jelas tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan dengan Akutagawa beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejenak ia mengingatnya, membuka kembali memori otaknya. Dan seketika wajahnya memerah sempurna. Benar juga, ia sendiri yang meminta 'kencan' dengan Akutagawa di apartemen lelaki dari Port Mafia itu.

"A-ah, begitu ya..." kata Atsushi.

"Kalau kau belum siap, kita ke tempat makan dulu. Tadi kulihat ada restoran yang menyediakan _ochazuke_. Akan kutraktir kau hari ini," kata Akutagawa. Atsushi mengangguk dan kembali memerah saat tangan Akutagawa menggenggam tangannya. Ia memang lemah terhadap makanan kesukaannya dan orang ini.

Berdua, mereka melangkah menuju sebuah restoran Jepang yang tak jauh dari sana. Tangan yang saling bertaut, degup jantung yang cukup keras di tengah kesunyian kota Yokohama yang damai. Atsushi mencuri pandang ke arah Akutagawa, menatap kekasihnya yang terpaku pada jalanan yang dilewatinya. Ia tersenyum, mempererat genggaman itu hingga rasanya sangat nyaman. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap seperti ini.

Dan setelah itu...

"Dazai-san? Dan... Chuuya-san?" tanya Akutagawa memeriksa telinganya sendiri. Mereka sudah duduk di meja dekat jendela di sudut ruangan, di mana orang-orang lebih sedikit di banding di dekat pintu masuk restoran. Atsushi baru saja selesai menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Atsushi mengangguk sambil mengunyah nasi _ochazuke_ -nya. Pipinya muncul sedikit semburat merah. Bibir Atsushi merengut. Hal itu tampak sangat imut di mata Akutagawa karena selain bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut kesal, pipinya menggembung karena masih mengunyah nasi. "Aku tak percaya mereka melakukan hal itu di ruangan seperti itu," katanya setelah menelan makanannya.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seperti tidak pernah melakukannya saja," goda Akutagawa.

"A... a..." Atsushi kehilangan kata-kata. "RYUUNOSUKE!" Hampir saja ia menyebutkan nama 'Akutagawa' di tempat umum seperti ini.

Akutagawa terkikih geli. Matanya menyipit di balik kacamatanya. Senyumannya terkembang sangat manis. Mata Atsushi membulat saat melihat semua itu. Sudah berapa kali ia melihat sisi Akutagawa yang seperti ini?

"Tapi aku benar, kan?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Humph." Atsushi hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

Tangan pucat Akutagawa meraih telapak tangan Atsushi yang terbalut sarung tangan. Jarinya yang menyentuhnya menemukan suatu tonjolan di jari manis kanannya. Ia menarik sarung tangan itu—melepasnya—memperlihatkan jemari-jemari Atsushi yang begitu indah. Tepat di jari manis tangan kanannya, terpasang sebuah cincin emas yang dibelikan Akutagawa untuknya. Masih dipakai, walaupun sudah lama sekali diberikan. Sama seperti dipakai Akutagawa di jari manis tangan kanannya.

Sebuah simbol bahwa mereka selalu bersama.

Akutagawa memandang cincin itu penuh arti. "Seperti kita sudah menikah, ya."

"Hu'um." Atsushi mengangguk. "Jika kau ingin menganggapnya begitu."

Dengan pelan, Akutagawa memberi cincin itu ciuman singkat. Ia melirik ke arah Atsushi yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Ia melepaskan kecupan itu, tapi tangannya tidak mau melepaskannya. Senyuman penuh arti terkembang di wajah Atsushi. Bisikan dan lirikan mulai dirasakan oleh mereka dan wajah Atsushi refleks melihat ke seluruh sudut restoran. Semua orang sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Manisnya..."

"Lihat, mereka berdua pakai cincin yang serasi! Jangan-jangan mereka tunangan!"

"Mama, apa mereka menikah?"

"Hush, Sayako! Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bilangnya, tapi mereka pasangan yang sangat cocok."

 _Hidup Nakajima Atsushi sebagai anggota dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata sudah berakhir, ya..._ pikir Atsushi melas.

Tidak, Atsushi. Masih belum.

" _Jinko_ , kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Akutagawa dengan nada berbisik.

"Eh? Sudah, sih."

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke apartemenku. Kita akan membahas soal pernikahan."

"EEEEEHH?!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Akutagawa sukses membuat satu restoran ricuh dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh pengunjung restoran. Sudah dipastikan—dalam imajinasi Atsushi—Kunikida akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika ia tahu hal ini.

Sisanya, silakan kalian berimajinasi—secara liar—sendiri apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

* * *

 **Chuuya's Point of View**

Hawa yang panas, pakaian yang tergeletak berantakan di bawah ranjang, suara hembusan napas yang berat dan pendek, kasur yang berderit karena bebannya yang terlalu berat dan aroma musk dari sebuah lotion _lubricant_ juga keringat. Jika kalian bisa membayangkannya, memang itulah yang terjadi. Suasana 'kencan panas' yang seperti biasanya dimulai malam ini.

Setengah berpakaian, aku menatap Dazai yang berada di atas tubuhku. Wajah Dazai tersembunyi di dadaku, mengecup sisi-sisinya yang sangat ia suka. Aku membiarkan Dazai berbuat sesuka hatinya, termasuk bagian dimana Dazai memasukkan 2 jarinya yang basah akan cairan dingin _lubricant_ memasukiku.

"U-mph!" Aku menutup mulut, tidak ingin berteriak terlalu kencang. Memang, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena Dazai menambahkan _lubricant_ yang tidak pernah kucoba.

Kedua jari itu keluar masuk, seperti ingin menusukku segera. Dazai tahu dimana letak titik kelemahannya, karena itulah ia memainkan jarinya di sudut itu. Ia melakukannya dengan tempo normal, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin berteriak.

Sensasi aneh dari _lubricant_ itu memabukkanku, ditambah jemari Dazai yang bermain di dalam diriku. Tubuhku menggelinjang, tidak nyaman namun aku menyukainya. Geli, dan sedikit rasa gatal yang kian memuncak. Bisa kurasakan sendiri, cairan _precum_ sudah membasahiku. Jari-jari kakiku meremas seprai, keringat membasahi pelipisku. Bagian dalam diriku menginginkan Dazai melakukan lebih dari ini dan spontan tubuhku memberikannya spot yang pas untuk dimanja; melengkungkan punggungku sendiri agar Dazai bisa memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam. Ini lebih memabukkan dari pada sebuah wine berharga mahal seperti _Petrus_.

Dazai terkejut, tentu saja. Tak perlu menggunakan kata-kata untuk memintanya lebih, ia bahkan sudah tahu dari gerakan tubuhku. Ia melepasnya, lalu mencium bibirku ganas. Ah, sudah berapa kali kulihat Dazai yang seperti ini? Bukankah ini luar biasa? Lidahnya dengan kasar memenuhi bibirku. Aku menariknya mendekat, membuka mulut, dan membiarkan Dazai menciumku lebih ganas.

Namun, hatiku berkata lain.

Aku berguling. Tubuh Dazai terbawa hingga ia berada di bawahku. Menarik ciuman itu, mataku menatap sorot mata Dazai yang penuh keterkejutan.

"Ini kejutan dariku, makarel bodoh," ucapku. "Kali ini, biar aku yang melakukannya."

* * *

 **Dazai's Point of View**

Aku sudah menduga Chuuya akan melakukan ini. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya imajinasi liarku, hanya sebuah ekspetasi.

Ini pemandangan langka.

Tidak pernah Chuuya mau berada di posisi atas saat aku memintanya melakukannya ketika masih berada di Port Mafia. Ia pun tidak mau merubah posisi karena ia menyukai posisi yang seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, aku cukup kaget melihat Chuuya yang kali ini bersedia melakukannya. Sebenarnya, ia belajar dari mana?

Tapi aku sudah menelusuri hal itu. Dari apa yang terlihat di kamar ini, aku tahu apa yang Chuuya lakukan setelah kepergianku. Ia bermain _solo_ di atas kasur ini dan menyebut namaku. Sebenarnya aku meletakkan beberapa kamera pengintai di kamar ini beberapa hari sebelum aku keluar dari Port Mafia. Tentu, Chuuya tidak tahu-menahu soal itu. Dan yang benar saja, Chuuya menyimpan barang-barang seperti _vibrator_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan memakainya setelah ia bekerja. Semua barang itu ia simpan di bawah kasur, di dalam kotak yang berisi tumpukan kertas tak berguna dari seluruh laporan yang ia buat seperti tong sampah. Setelah 2 minggu menggunakannya, ia tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Yah, aku ingin memergokinya dan memakaikan benda itu pada Chuuya. Tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan suka. Satu-satunya benda yang kutunjukkan padanya adalah sebotol _lubricant_ dan sebungkus kondom yang kutemukan di laci meja _nightstand_ di sisi ranjangnya. Awalnya Chuuya ingin menolak kebenaran bahwa ia menyimpan hal semacam itu. Tapi setelah terpojok oleh diriku, ia mengaku dengan wajah yang sangat panas. Dan ia mengatakan hal seperti ini: "Tapi aku tidak suka pakai pengaman, kau tahu itu."

Memang, semenjak aku masih di Port Mafia, aku tidak pernah memakai pengaman untuknya. Toh, ia juga tidak pernah memintanya. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia menyimpannya?

Kilas balik selesai, dan kembali ke masalah utama.

Nakahara Chuuya, yang berada di atasku, memandangku dengan mata yang penuh dengan gairah. Siapa yang tidak akan menolak jika seseorang meminta untuk dirinya sendiri merubah posisi? Kurasa tidak ada. Dan kurasa Akutagawa tidak akan menolak jika Atsushi-kun, kekasihnya sekaligus juniorku di Agensi, melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Chuuya.

Chuuya mencium bibirku lembut, perlahan turun ke leher dan memberi jejak di sana. "Hati-hati," kataku memperingatkan saat ia menarik kepalanya dan memandangku.

"Tidak akan." Sudut bibir Chuuya membentuk lengkungan yang nakal.

DEG! Jantungku terasa penuh, reaksiku di mana Chuuya memperlihatkan senyuman nakalnya. Selalu seperti itu. Senyuman Chuuya selalu memiliki khas tersendiri.

Chuuya mengecup bibirku, singkat namun sangat jelas diingat. Ia juga mencium seluruh tubuhku, menjelajah bagian-bagiannya dengan jari-jarinya yang mengelus lembut. Napasnya terasa hangat, tampaknya ia menyukai reaksiku. Mungkin Chuuya bisa saja 'naik pangkat' sekarang. Chuuya menciumku lagi, kini dengan sangat ganas dan ada sedikit pengharapan bahwa aku akan membalasnya 3 kali lipat. Aku menuruti permintaannya, dan kubiarkan dia bermain sepuasnya.

Kali ini, aku tidak akan melarikan diri.

* * *

 **Normal Point of View**

Chuuya menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menarik diri. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang merah ranum karena dilumat Dazai sejak tadi. Wajahnya sudah memerah lebih dari kepiting rebus yang Dazai suka.

"Dazai..." kata Chuuya memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa? Kau ragu?" tanya Dazai.

Terkejut karena Dazai mengetahui apa yang dipikirannya, Chuuya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tak apa, Chuuya. Kau bilang ini kejutan untukku, kan?" Dazai melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk menenangkan Chuuya. "Kau bisa melakukannya."

Chuuya melirik Dazai, menatap senyuman menggoda dari orang yang dicintainya ini dengan intens. Menghela napas, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah," katanya. Ia mengecup dahi Dazai seraya berbisik, "Bersiaplah. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku. Mengerti?"

Dazai mengangguk setuju, memberi pencerahan pada Chuuya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Chuuya mengangkat pinggangnya sendiri. Satu tangan menggenggam ereksi yang sudah tidak sabar ingin masuk ke dalam dirinya. Sangat berhati-hati, ia mengarahkan ujungnya ke lubangnya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar, padahal ia baru saja menyentuh tepi lubangnya.

"Kau unik, Chuuya." Dazai memuji.

"Diam. Dan jangan menggangguku!" balas Chuuya.

"Kurasa malam ini akan kuhabiskan denganmu saja. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan dengan benar, ya. Chuuya..."

Tidak ingin mengganggu Chuuya, Dazai hanya bisa diam sambil menikmati pemandangan langka dari sisi bawah ini. Chuuya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia perlahan menurunkan pinggulnya. Seketika kepala batang itu sudah masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Ahn~!" Chuuya mendesah. Alisnya berkedut merasakan sensasi yang sangat familier untuknya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ia bergerak lagi, menurunkan pinggulnya hingga seluruh batang itu menerobos masuk. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang, berteriak kesakitan dan mengerang penuh nikmat.

"Aaanggh!"

 _Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka,_ pikir Dazai. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya diapit keras oleh dinding hangat Chuuya. Entah Chuuya yang kembali menjadi sempit atau dirinya saja yang terlalu besar, ia tidak tahu. Tapi ini sangat nikmat, dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melewati momen ini.

Chuuya terdiam sebentar, masih ingin merasakan dirinya yang penuh oleh Dazai. Ujung batang Dazai sudah menyentuh titik prostat yang tersembunyi di sana. Sangat nyaman, ia tidak rela melepaskannya.

Tangan Dazai mencoba meraih bokongnya, namun langsung ditepis oleh Chuuya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku, kan?" Chuuya menatapnya tajam.

"Wow. Oke, oke. Silahkan berbuat semaumu, Chuuya."

Menggunakan tangan sebagai penopang, perlahan Chuuya menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun. Ia memperdalam tusukannya, semakin keras dan dalam. Ia mendesah erotis, tubuhnya menggeliat menahan kenikmatan. Irama gerakan itu semakin cepat, seiring dengan desahannya yang menjadi-jadi. Kulit berbentur dengan kulit. Keringat mengucur deras. Entah darimana Chuuya mempelajarinya, tapi ia semakin memperdalam tusukan itu. Ia mempercepat irama pada pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak. Sebelah tangannya mengelus ereksinya sendiri dan sebelahnya lagi memainkan ujung dadanya yang meminta diperhatikan. Ia mengerang karena pekerjaannya sendiri, membuat Dazai meneguk air liur di dalam mulutnya dan menatapnya penuh ketakjuban.

Chuuya bermain _solo_. Dan Dazai diabaikan begitu saja.

Tangan Dazai meraih pundak Chuuya. Belum sempat protes, Dazai menarik tubuhnya dan memutar hingga posisi mereka berubah kembali tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka. Dazai kini ada di atas Chuuya, menahan tubuhnya di bawah.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" seru Chuuya protes.

Dazai mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Chuuya, kemudian berbisik dengan lembut. "Aku tidak suka diabaikan, kau tahu?" Lalu ia menggigit cuping telinga yang memerah itu.

"Aa! Bodoh! Henti...AAAHH~!"

Tanpa aba-aba yang bisa dimengerti Chuuya, Dazai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lenguhan dan desahan memenuhi ruangan. Seluruh tubuh Chuuya gemetaran. _Adik kecil_ -nya semakin gencar mengeluarkan _precum_. Melihat reaksi itu—juga wajah Chuuya yang sedemikian seksi dilihat—Dazai semakin bersemangat menyerang tubuh dalam Chuuya, mengocok perutnya lebih ganas. Lebih kasar, lebih nikmat. Bahkan 'kencan panas' mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya tidak pernah terasa seperti ini. Dazai tidak bisa menahan lenguhannya sendiri, matanya menatap Chuuya yang sudah mulai tidak kuat.

"Da-Da-Dazai..."

"Yang benar itu Osamu, kan?"

"Osamu... a-aku... nggh... ahh, le-bih... hhaa."

"Aku tahu, Chuuya."

"O-Osamu!"

Chuuya mencapai klimaks terlebih dahulu. Punggungnya melengkung, bergetar menahan puncaknya. Kedua tangannya memeluk Dazai erat. Suaranya seketika berubah serak namun seksi. Seluruh ruangan ini tenggelam dalam ruangan putih di dalam bawah sadarnya karena kenikmatan puncak yang menakjubkan. Dan Dazai menyusul, memuncratkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Chuuya, membuat perutnya sejenak terasa hangat. Tubuhnya lemas dan merosot memeluk Chuuya. Keduanya buta oleh gelombang puncak yang begitu nikmat.

Terdiam sejenak, saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh kabut birahi. Mengatur napas, berhamburan dan begitu hangat terasa di kulit. Bibir mereka sekali lagi menempel satu sama lain. Sentuhan bibir yang lembut menjadi penutup 'kencan panas' mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka akan membereskan benang-benang cinta mereka yang terserak dan merajutnya kembali. Mereka akan memulai lagi segalanya dari awal.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chuuya berbisik. Dazai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sembari mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Aku pun begitu, Chuuya."

* * *

Atsushi menghela napas setelah cemberut selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang bulat dibungkus oleh selimut yang hangat. Telungkup dengan tangan yang tersembunyi di balik bantal, ia memandang Akutagawa yang berada di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang datar. Mereka sudah berada di kamar tidur milik Akutagawa semenjak 2 jam yang lalu. Dan mereka baru saja selesai... ah, sudahlah. Kalian pasti mengerti.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau tidak memakai pengaman," jawab Atsushi dengan nada kesal.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tentu saja!"

Atsushi menggembungkan pipinya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Akutagawa merangkul pundaknya, mengecup pipi kekasihnya sejenak dan kemudian berbisik.

"Nanti juga rasa sakit itu hilang. Mungkin hanya semalam," katanya.

"Tidak mungkin bisa sembuh dalam satu malam kalau kau melakukannya lebih dari 2 kali!" Oh, Atsushi masih marah. "Ditambah dengan _Rashoumon_ yang kau ikutkan kali ini. Catat itu!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan? Aku masih ingat wajahmu saat kita melakukannya tadi."

"Humph!"

Akutagawa mendengus pasrah. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, memutar tubuhnya dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur sendiri di samping Atsushi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar lelap dalam mimpinya, Atsushi sudah menghujaninya dengan satu pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak pernah bertemu?"

Diam, Akutagawa tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan Atsushi kembali menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak diduganya.

"Bagaimana jika kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain? Bagaimana jika salah satu diantara kita sudah pergi sementara dipertemukan saja belum? Bagaimana jika nasib kita sama dengan Dazai-san dan Chuuya-san? Bagaimana jika salah satu diantara kita mati? Bagaimana jika semua ini berakhir?"

Atsushi menggenggam erat bantalnya, melesak ke dalam bantal dan membiarkan kegelapan melingkupi dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Aku takut. Aku takut jika hal seperti itu terjadi..."

Akutagawa berbalik, mengelus surai abu-abu kekasihnya. Atsushi mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah Akutagawa yang serius. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi Atsushi, begitu lembut dan hangat. Semua perasaan Akutagawa padanya seakan disalurkan secara langsung oleh kecupan itu.

"Kalau kau takut hal seperti itu terjadi, lebih baik menjaganya dari sekarang. Benar, kan?"

Atsushi mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Akutagawa. Lalu Akutagawa kembali berbalik badan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Selang beberapa menit, cukup lama waktu yang disita untuk sebuah keheningan. Atsushi kembali menoleh ke arah Akutagawa. Lelaki itu sudah tertidur pulas dengan tubuh terlentang, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tenang dengan dengkuran pelan. Ah, lihatlah wajah polos Akutagawa saat tertidur. Atsushi bersyukur ialah yang melihat ini pertama kali sebagai kekasihnya.

Perlahan Atsushi mendekatkan wajahnya, melihat wajah Akutagawa semakin jelas saat tertidur. Ia mengecup bibir pucat Akutagawa singkat, lalu berbisik.

"Selamat tidur, Ryuunosuke."

Akutagawa berguling dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Atsushi di sampingnya. Kaget, Atsushi mundur 1 langkah. Namun Akutagawa segera memeluknya dan mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Eh? Eeh? Eeeeeeehhh?!"

Panas, wajah Atsushi sudah memanas. Ia menoleh kepalanya ke atas, menatap Akutagawa yang terbangun dan balas menatapnya.

"Selamat tidur juga, Atsushi."

 _DEG!_ Jantung Atsushi berdegup keras. Akutagawa memanggil namanya. Biasanya hanya memanggil dengan panggilan 'Jinko' seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, mempererat pelukan itu hingga tubuh mereka terasa hangat.

"Mimpi indah."

Kini Akutagawa yang berdegup kencang. Di dalam senyuman kecilnya, ia berkata dalam hati.

 _Malam ini pun baginya sudah seperti mimpi..._

"Besok kau harus mandi, Ryuunosuke."

"Tidak jika kau tidak mau memandikanku."

"HAAAH!?"

* * *

Memasuki ruangan, Chuuya melangkah menuju tempat tidur di mana Dazai menunggunya di atas kasur. Hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual sederhana—kaos hitam dengan celana abu-abu—ia mendekati Dazai dan duduk di sampingnya. Dazai segera menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum penuh arti di hadapannya.

"Kau sangat wangi," pujinya.

"Itu karena baru selesai mandi, bodoh."

Dazai semakin mendekat, ia menyelusupkan wajahnya di sisi leher Chuuya. Menghirup aroma sabun yang begitu wangi di tubuhnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chuuya protes, berusaha menyingkirkan Dazai.

"Aku menyukai wangi tubuhmu." Dazai berkata dengan santai.

"Itu wangi yang sama denganmu karena kau juga pakai sabunku tadi, bego!"

"Kau jutek sekali. Padahal kau sudah jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri."

Wajah Chuuya memerah karena malu. "A-aku hanya tidak suka dengan perilakumu ini, bodoh!"

Mendengus menahan tawa, Dazai merangkul pinggang Chuuya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga bahu mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Kau tadi sangat hebat, Chuuya." Dazai membuka pembicaraan.

"Ugh, kau melakukan semua pekerjaan."

"Terhormat bagi saya, Nyonya."

"Aku bukan 'Nyonya'!"

"Mungkin lain kali kita akan mencoba posisi baru. Ah, benar juga. Kita sudah melakukan semua posisi yang kita tahu tadi."

"Hoi, jangan berkata seperti kita sudah menikah!"

Dazai menatapnya tajam, begitu intens. Chuuya meneguk air liurnya. Jantungnya seribu kali berdegup lebih kencang. Ah, benarkah seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kali? Melakukan semuanya dari awal? Terasa indah dan berbunga-bunga. Kalau benar, seharusnya ia lakukan ini dari awal.

"O-oi, Dazai." Tentu saja, Chuuya merasa tidak enak karena ditatap terus-menerus.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatnya? Semua perasaan itu dan apa yang kau rasakan padaku?" tanya Dazai. Ini malah terdengar seperti interogasi, seakan Dazai curiga apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Chuuya.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu, hah? Aku sudah mengingat semuanya," jawab Chuuya ketus. "Lagipula, untuk apa memikirkan hal itu lagi? Kalau kita mengulang semuanya dari awal, masa lalu tidak perlu diungkit."

Terkejut karena jawaban Chuuya, Dazai mengembangkan senyumannya. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu..."

Dazai mendekatkan bibirnya di hadapan telinga Chuuya dan berbisik. Selang beberapa menit saat Dazai membisikkan sesuatu padanya, wajahnya memanas. Ia menarik diri, dengan wajah yang tidak percaya ia menganga. Sementara Dazai hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Ka-Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Chuuya.

Dazai menggeleng, dan sekali lagi jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangan Dazai menggenggam tangannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan Chuuya dan kembali berbisik dengan nada penuh permohonan dan erotis.

"Bagaimana, Chuuya? Kau mau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

A/N: AKHIRNYA SELESEEE! YUHUUUU! *terbang ke arah kasur* dan endingnya sama kayak ff ini, GaJe :v

Oke, ini low apdet sangat. Jawabannya gampang, gue lagi nyoba2 bikin webtun. Baca ya, baca ya~ *maksa* karena webtunnya straight,

Dan maaf bagi yang pengen liat AkuAtsu lagi 'anu', gak bisa dikabulkan sekarang. Soalnya ini berfokus pada Soukoku saja. Tapi tetep ada kan, AkuAtsunya? Muahahahahaha! *digaplok*

Makasih buat para readers yang mau membaca ff gaje ini ampe akhir. Aku terharu~ *hikcu*

Karena ini sudah berakhir... mari kita tutup A/N gaje ini :v

Sekian dan terima kasih! Tunggu FF selanjutnya, beib! XD

 _Tertanda_

 _Nazaufa Sartez (Kayukibana)_

* * *

 _So Many Thanks to..._

 _Shizu yummy, Cylva, moza-kun, satsuki grey, Namika Ichigawa, .5, shianata55, Chinatsu Arakawa, TakoNekoInuPyong, Misacchin, SelenTetrad, Bakai Yamato, Hiro Mineha, OtakuHan, KiriKatsudonRE22, Arisuke F and so many readers and silent readers._

 _Thanks for read this sh*t fanfic and support!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gak kok. Gak hiatus kok :v


End file.
